Unexpected Bonds
by Chipmunk24797
Summary: Love. Hate. Anger. Jealousy. Revenge. Spite. Betrayal. Confusion. The Akatsuki run through a number of new emotions as a young Leaf-Village Ninja, shows up to help them take over the world. Pairings, OC, blood and guts Rated for violence and *Smooch* XP
1. A Seriously Bad Morning

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Hiyaz, this is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think about it.**_

_**I have been planning this story since the beginning of forever.**_

_**Please, give me some advice if I could do something to improve my story.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1 - A Seriously Bad Morning**

"Say that again! We are getting a new member, but we already have nine members, un, we don't need anymore!" exclaimed Deidara. His eyes were flaming, he had a slight growl in his voice, and he was burning with rage as soon as he learnt that the new member would be staying in his room.

He was in a fowl mood, let me explain, 1 - his hand-mouths had ulcers, 2- he was in the middle of a really bad-hair-day, 3 - Deidara had spilt coffee down the front of his cloak and don't get me started on Tobi and his annoying 'sempai' comment, that was driving Deidara insane.

It didn't help either, that Konan was still angry with him from Deidara stealing her hairbrush and other hair products. It's a long story, so I will try and shorten it.

**_-Flashback-_**

When Deidara woke up, his hair was fine. But the second he tried to tie it into a ponytail, all that went out the window! His hair wasn't co-operating, he was starting to really get angry, but then he remembered that Konan had hair products. So he decided he would borrow them before she woke up.

He snook into Konan's room, Deidara tip-toed over to her desk, where she kept all her beauty products, he was careful not to wake her, he really didn't want her to kill him, literally. He felt his way through her supplies, searching through everything he could find, he was quick and quiet, but he still couldn't find a hairbrush.

That's when he saw it, Konan's hairbrush, but it wasn't on her desk, or in her drawers, or on the floor, or hidden in a secret compartment.

It was in her hand! She had fallen asleep the night before, with the hairbrush in her hand!

He started panicking he needed the hairbrush, but didn't want to wake Konan. He finally came to a conclusion, if he could get the hairbrush without waking her, then he would be okay, and if he woke her, then i didn't matter, because he wouldn't be caught dead with his hair as bad as it was.

He slowly, quietly crept over to her bedside, watching her carefully, for any signs of her waking up. She didn't even move an inch by the time he got up close. He slowly reached down, as his hand touched the brush, Konan shifted a little to the side, causing Deidara's heart to pound against his ribcage. He carefully, oh so carefully, pulled on the brush. Konan let go of it without any effort, she was asleep after all.

Deidara began to creep out of Konan's room, as his heart slowed back down to its normal pace. Deidara gently closed the door behind him, when the door was fully closed, he let out a sigh of relief, he then headed back to his own room, he had grabbed a few extra supplies, while he was at in Konan's room, this things consisted of: Hairspray, hair gel, shampoo for uncontrollable hair, coconut conditioner, straighteners and some scented hair ribbons (he was sick of his boring red ones).

He began washing and drying his hair, with his new equipment. He had to admit he was having fun, he sometimes wondered what it would be like to be a girl, but he was shook from his thoughts, as he heard a loud bang at the end of the corridor.

It was Konan's bedroom door!

Konan came marching down the hall, to Deidara's room, she pounded hard on it with a single fist, sending a loud echoing thud, in all directions. Deidara froze. Not knowing what to do, he said nothing, his heart was now beating faster than ever before, it actually hurt him, how hard it was pounding, almost as hard as Konan on his door.

Konan kicked down the door and growled at the sight of Deidara and her personal belongings, in his hands. She lurched forward, throwing herself at him. Deidara yelped and jumped out of the way, as she landed with a thump, where he was sat. She grabbed him by his ponytail and-

_The rest of this story has been cut out due to, the violence and rude words, besides i said it would be short, didn't I? Well lets just say Deidara wasn't really capable to move for a while, lucky for him, Pein stepped in to hold Konan back...._

_**-OK, Back to Deidara and Pein, talking about the new member-**_

Deidara slammed his hands down on the table, so hard that Pein, who was sitting just at the other end of the table, could feel the vibrations it gave off.

Pein sighed, a long and heavy sigh, as if to say '_there he goes again'._

"Deidara's right, there are only nine tailed-beasts and we have the nine members we need, what use could we get from a tenth member?" agreed Kisame. He was surprised that he was agreeing with Deidara, who he didn't particularly didn't like.

After this comment, al of the akatsuki looked at Pein, waiting for an answer. He drew in a deep breath, then there was a silence, as if he was thinking. Pein looked up and replied, "Well, this new member doesn't wish to obtain the power of the tailed-beasts, the main objective of this ex-ANBU squad captain, is to get revenge and send the five Great Nations in pain and despair, and to settle the scores with some old enemies. So you see, we don't need to worry about the jinchuriki situation."

Another silence fell over them, it was an awkward silence that made everyone feel uncomfortable, it finally lifted when Itachi said, "This new person must be crazy, who in their right mind wouldn't want all the power that is harvested and sealed away inside the tailed-beasts?"

Everyone had to agree with Itachi, he was telling the truth, they all desired nothing more than power and to be known and feared by the entire world, especially the five nations.

"Anyway, we should all get back to work, if we slack off then the beasts we have already captured could escape, and then we would have to start all over again!" Pein threatened

He shot a warning glance at Deidara, when he heard him say, "I hope this new person isn't going to turn against us, like Orochimaru, un, because if they do, they might try to steal **all** of the tailed-beasts and then take over the world own their own. If they do then we are all doomed, un, it's so hard to find people you can trust these days."

Deidara couldn't help but feel depressed, first Tobi took over in Sasori's place, and now _this_.

He didn't want a tenth member, _it was already seriously cramped around here_, he thought to himself, _If we have to get a new member, it should be someone to replace that idiot, Tobi._

He thought this while watching the 'idiot' trying to untangle his scarf, that had got caught on the door handle.

It was then, when Deidara noticed a person standing just a few feet away from him, but far enough that Deidara couldn't see the intruder's face, the person stood motionless, watching the akatsuki members and taking in the surroundings, with cold, dead, sharp eyes.

*~To be continued~*

_**A/N**_

_**So what did you think?**_

_**Sorry, I know it's kinda short, I'm trying my best!**_

_**Please tell me how I did, I would really like another author's opinion about my story.**_

_**The next chapter will be published soon, I already know what I want to happen.**_

_**I will try to update as much as possible.**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**.Luckyxoxox**_


	2. Deidara's Most Embarrassing Moment

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Hiyaz, How did I do so far?_**

**_Hopefully my first chapter wasn't that bad and i appreciate anyone who is thoughtful enough to keep reading my crappy story._**

**_Anyway, on with the story!!!!_**

**Chapter 2 - Deidara's Most Embarrassing Moment**

Deidara took a step closer to the mysterious, figure. Then, the person turned quickly to look at Deidara, locking him in an icy gaze, that was driven by the intruder's equally icy eyes.

Deidara couldn't move, he couldn't speak, couldn't even blink. It seemed harder for him to breath, he began to panic as he couldn't breath, but he was somehow still alive, as if time had completely frozen.

Deidara felt a strange feeling shot down his spine, he had the urge to fall to his knees and gasp for air, but he didn't even budge, hr couldn't help but feel like he was in danger, he had never felt so helpless and paralysed in his life.

He was frozen, FROZEN!! All because of this stranger, who was to much of a coward to show his face.

No, he was wrong...

After a short while, of agonizing silence, which seemed like an eternity, Deidara realized that this unknown threat, who had so easily infiltrated their hideout and so easily caught Deidara in an everlasting torturous world, was a woman.

A WOMAN!!!

She wore a black top, that stopped halfway down her stomach, black shorts, fingerless gloves and black, fabric knee protectors. She had short, messy, light blonde hair, her bangs were pulled up out of her face and tied back into a quiff, displaying her leaf-village headband. She had long black eyelashes, that rimmed he mature, observing icy blue eyes.

She seemed about his age maybe younger, but her intimidating eyes, peered down at him burning holes into his mind, he had never been so frightened, her face was expressionless and he felt like she was over-looking him, like some kind of prey that she would later devour as her prize, to Deidara she seemed like a wild animal, that was ready to attack at any moment.

Deidara had never been so embarrassed in his whole life, intimidated by a girl, a girl that was younger than him as well. He knew that if he survived this he would never hear then end of it.

They would all be like, _Ha, you were caught by a girl and she scared the life out of you, Deidara you are such a loser!_

Deidara knew he would be made fun of about being intimidated, and he was right.

He was right about being made fun of, but not for the reasons he thought he would, the worst was yet to come.

Suddenly, Deidara felt a quick breeze against his face, and he could move again, his breath was finally released and he was free, but he wasn't safe. The mysteriously eerie girl was gone, without a trace, she just vanished.

But before Deidara had time to think, an unfamiliar voice came from behind him, "Y'know, rude to stare." The voice was feminine, but it sounded as if the owner of the voice was bored and as if they had said it a million or more times before.

Deidara turned cautiously but quickly, to see the girl stood there with her back facing him. They were stood fairly close together, and from this distance, Deidara realized that she was shorter than him by at least an inch. Her posture was fairly straight, with a slight lean to one side, and a hand on one hip, the other down by the side of her leg.

The first thing that came into Deidara's mind when he saw her stood so close to him, was: _She is so stupid for letting her guard down and leaving herself defenceless, un. Now's my chance._

Deidara hated being shown up, especially by a girl, and especially a girl who was shorter and younger than him.

He swung his arm at her, as fast as he could, he directed all his chakra into his arm, he wanted to do as much damage as he possibly could. She was an intruder after all.

A slight smile started to cross his face as his knuckles came closer and closer to her face, but before his fist connected with her head, she disappeared into thin air again, Deidara was really angry now.

Before he had time to react to her charade, Deidara found himself pinned, face-down, on the floor!

This girl had dodged his attack, moved behind him and pinned him down in the blink of an eye. She was sat with one knee behind Deidara's head, her hands held his arms to the ground and she had her other leg on his back to immobilise him.

Deidara really hated this girl, by now, and just as he started getting even more angry, Pein stepped in and said, in a rather calm voice, "Alright, that's enough you two! Zeotora get off of him, Deidara is that anyway to to greet a new akatsuki member?"

Pein sighed once more and began to walk away.

"Wait, you mean **_She's_** the tenth member?! No way!!! She can't be, She can't be in the akatsuki!!!!" Deidara yelled as he tried to release himself from Zeotora's grasp.

"Why? Because she's stronger than you." Hidan teased, trying to stop himself from laughing.

He was relieved when the rest if the akatsuki started laughing, Hidan soon joined in and Deidara got impatient, he then began to squirm.

Zeotora got off of Deidara and helped him up. Deidara declined the help, he was embarrassed that a girl, who had only just got here and asked for _their _help in getting revenge, had beaten him so easily.

Zeotora looked at Deidara with her icy, blue eyes.

Deidara felt uncomfortable, it seemed that she was looking into his very soul, he tried not to show it though, the last thing he needed was for her to feel superior to him.

The then smirked and said to herself, _hmf, men! They are all the same, they care too much about their pride._

*~To be continued~*

**_A/N_**

**_Thanks to those who read this!_**

**_Please review and tell me how I'm doing!_**

**_I will add more chapters as fast as I can._**

**_Even if you don't have anything to say, just let me know that you are reading, thanks it would really make my day!_**

**_Until we meet again_**

**_.Luckyxoxox_**


	3. Getting Used To The New Girl

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Hiyaz everyone!**_

_**I am sooooo very happy at reading my first review!**_

_**Thank you so much Hiyashi Yume for your touching review, it's nice to know someone likes my work.**_

_**This chapter just so happens to be one of my favourites, so i hope you like it!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 3 - Getting Used To The New Girl**

Zeotora sat in the corner of the room, her stone cold eyes staring at the floor, and her feet twitching anxiously, while she listened to Deidara complain about her being in the akatsuki. His exact words were:

_How, in the name of God, do you expect me to work with this, this annoying little cow, who acts like a five-year-old. un, I can't go on missions with her now that I know ! can't trust her, I mean she attacked me, and she had me in a position, she would've easily killed me without a second's thought, if you hadn't stopped her, grrrrrr!_

Deidara was in a worst mood than this morning, if that was possible, and it didn't help, that Pein was telling him that nothing could be done. She was officially an akatsuki member.

Deidara kept complaining, he kept shouting and screaming and trying to convince Pein to kick her out, and quickly.

He got so caught up in his argument, that he forgot Zeotora was in the room, with them. He never thought, for a second, that Zeotora could hear his hurtful words, but she did, she heard everything.

Zeotora thought over the events that occurred, a few moments ago. She knew by now that Deidara was really pissed off, but she could tell that he was upset about something else, and not just being taken down by a girl.

"What's the matter Deidara-sempai? Are you mad at the pretty lady?" Tobi asked this in a very serious voice, well, as serious as his voice could achieve. But it annoyed Deidara none the less.

Zeotora was now fidgeting recklessly, her feet were tapping on the ground as she began to shake and she was clenching her stomach, as tightly as she could. Her hand went up to her mouth, trying to contain her amusement, but she couldn't hold it.

She burst out laughing, she felt to her knees and began giggling hysterically, then she just let out a huge amount of laughter, it was almost enough to fill the whole hideout, and trust me their hideout was huge.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! Ha ha ha!" Zeotora managed to say, tears now streaming down her face, from how hard she was laughing.

It was at that moment that Deidara realised that Zeotora, was eavesdropping in on their conversation, he was even more infuriated, to learn this.

Then a strange thought came into his head, _Is it just me or, does she take everything as a joke? un._

"Wait, wait, wait a minute, Tobi just said you were pretty. Why would you find that funny?" Kakuzu was really puzzled now. Most girls he came across took pride in their appearance. They would make a huge fuss about make-up and other girly things. And here Zeotora was, laughing at the thought of being called pretty. Yes it was confusing alright.

Everyone looked at Zeotora, including Deidara and Pein. By this time, she had stopped laughing and deep in thought. She was sat on the floor, on her knees, with her arms folded over her chest, one hand on her chin and the other tapping impatiently on her side.

"Y'know what? I don't know why it's funny, I guess it's just the first time anyone has ever said that about me." Zeotora said this in a strange way that sounded as if she was still in deep thought, thinking about something else, maybe she was just thinking back to check if she had ever been given that comment before, who knows?

There was yet another silence, a long and, almost, painful silence, that drove Zeotora insane. She disliked being stared at and she absolutely hated being questioned, she broke the silence by saying, "Anyway, enough of that subject, what about you guys? I still haven't learned your names."

Deidara sneered, _She probably hasn't been told that see's pretty, because she isn't, un, why is she so blunt when it comes to personal information, I wonder, could she be hiding something?_

"Helloooo, earth to Dei dei, is anyone hooome?"

Deidara snapped out of his trance, to see Zeotora waving her hand in front of his face, he must have been daydreaming.

"Y'know you're really strange sometimes." Zeotora informed him, with a slight sparkle in her eyes, as if it was a compliment.

_Grrrrr, that Zeotora really gets on my nerves 'sometimes'!!! _Deidara growled at Zeotora, got up and started to walk away, without a word.

"Hey were are you going?" They asked him.

Deidara kept walking not turning around to look at them, finally he replied, "I'm going to my room! She is getting on my nerves!" He stopped walking, but didn't turn, "How am I meant to concentrate, when someone as annoying as her, is waving their had in front of my face?!"

He then carried on walking, thinking to himself.

_Stupid Zeotora and her annoying comments and her annoying...... uh, annoying..... How Dare she call me Dei dei! Un, there is now way I'm working with her, Now way in Hell!!!_

*~To be continued~*

_**A/N**_

_**So what did you think?**_

_**Please review, and thanks again to Hiyashi Yume, for being my first reviewer!!**_

_**Next chapter coming soon**_

_**Until then, farewell!!**_

_**.Luckyxoxox**_


	4. The Official Takeover

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Hiyaz! It's me again!**_

_**Thanks to all those who read and review, I was literally jumping up and down when I got my first few reviews!!!**_

_**Please keep reading! I need all the support I can get!!**_

_**Sorry, if this chapter isn't as interesting as the last 3.**_

_**Oh well, Enjoy!!!**_

**Chapter 4 - The Official Takeover**

Deidara sat sulking in his room, he was still complaining to himself about how Zeotora, the newbie, had taken him down in the blink of an eye, and without any effort. He was so ashamed of himself.

How was it that _she _found out his weakness, took her sweet time in picking out a strategy and pull it off successfully?

And she had enough time, to tease him and get him really frustrated, leaving him defenceless. He swore to himself that he would get revenge someday. No matter what!

Meanwhile, the akatsuki members introduced themselves, one by one. They had each said their names and their positions, in the akatsuki.

Kakuzu was the last to introduce himself, when he had finished Zeotora's brain was ready to explode, she was so very confused. She had no idea how she was going to remember all the things she had just learned, her brain just wouldn't be able to store all this information.

"Hold on just a second!! How am I supposed to know all these names?"

They stared at her blankly, as if to say, _Well you will just have to remember them._

"I have a better idea, how about I give you all nicknames? How does that sound?" She asked them quite seriously.

The expressions on their faces slowly drifted, from blank, to shock and disgust. They would never have thought she would come up with such an idea. _She was meant to be an ex-ANBU captain, why is she so childish?_

They all thought silently to themselves, trying to decide who would be the one to tell her, how ridiculous her idea was. But before they could.

"Well if you guys don't mind having nicknames, the I had better get to work, he he he!" Zeotora smiled gleefully at them.

Kakuzu looked to Hidan, Hidan looked to Kisame, Kisame looked to Itachi, Itachi looked to Zetsu, Zetsu looked to Tobi, Tobi looked to Konan and Konan looked to Pein.

Pein turned to look at the rest of the members, realizing that they had decided that it was him who would have to break the news to Zeotora.

Pein sighed, then he turned to face Zeotora, "I don't th-"

He was interrupted by a cheerful Zeotora, who was now going up to each member and asking all sorts of personal questions, like, _what's your favourite colour? What's your favourite food?......._

Pein face-palmed, knowing she wouldn't listen. Pein then asked Konan to show Zeotora where she was going to sleep from now on.

Konan accepted her orders and headed down the hall towards Deidara's room, she knocked on the door. Then Deidara said from behind his door, "What is it?"

"It's me Konan, I'm just showing Zeotora where she is going to stay while she's working with us."

"STAY OUT!!!" Konan jumped slightly, at hearing how angry Deidara sounded.

"Why?" Konan asked in a kind voice, that she only used when she wanted something, or wanted to get information out of someone.

"Because, _She _isn't staying in my room!!" Deidara shouted.

"Oh fine, be that way!" Konan yelled back at him. "Come this way Zeotora, I guess you will have to stay in a different room." She then lead Zeotora down a different corridor, it was dark and damp. Zeotora could tell, no one had been down here in quite a while.

Konan stopped at and opened the large, creaky door to reveal a dark, cold room. There were cobwebs everywhere, there was no light, just worn down candles and a terrible smell like rotting flesh, no wait, it was probably worse than that.

"Yuck, what is that smell?!" Zeotora's hand flew up to her nose and pinched it forcefully.

"Oh, no one has been in here for years, this used to be Orochimaru's room, he was obsessed with snakes, and when he quit, he left all these snake skins behind. No one really cared, so we didn't bother cleaning it all up." Konan replied.

Konan gave the room a look over, she then wished Zeotora luck, and left her to clean out the vile room.

Zeotora let in some light, by tearing down the wood that was nailed to the wall, to keep anyone from seeing what went on in the room. She also opened the windows, to get rid of the smell that made Zeotora sick to the stomach.

She removed all the snake skins and other gross things, that I wouldn't want to mention, just in case you're eating.

By the end of the day, the room was completely empty, It smelt a lot better aswell.

Zeotora began to put her own finishing touches to her new room, to make it feel more like home, she put up some blinds, made out of some dark purple material, see had found in Orochimaru's room, tucked somewhere behind a desk. She wiped the desk and sprayed it a creamy white colour, then she pushed a bed into a corner of her room, near the window. Zeotora folded all her clothes and placed them in a cupboard, just above her bed. She put a black fluffy rug, in the middle of her floor, it contrasted nicely with the dark brown, wooden floor. She set a lamp on her bedside table, and put some fleece blankets on her bed.

When she had finished decorating, she dropped down onto her bed, letting out a sigh of relief. Her room was completely finished, decorated and homely. She snuggled into her bed as she wrapped a blanket over her shoulders, she was now wearing some baggy jeans and a white tank top her hair was pulled back by a small clip at the back of her head. She stared at the ceiling, looking round the room every now and then to admire her work.

She spent quite a long time like that, just thinking up good nicknames. She closed her eyes, and she was about to fall asleep, in the warm comfort of her luxurious bed and heavenly blankets.

When she suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching her, but she couldn't care less, she was so tired.

Then she suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching her.......

*~To be continued~*

_**A/N**_

**_Oooooh, ending in a cliffy, didn't expect that did you?_**

**_Don't you just hate me?_**

**_I ended it like that because I was running out of ideas for the next chapter, so I thought you will just have to wait to find out._**

**_Yeah, You probably won't have to wait that long._**

**_Anyway, please review!_**

**_.Luckyxoxox_**


	5. The Detective And The Detected

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Hiyaz, I know I didn't wait that long to publish this, but I couldn't wait!**_

_**Thanks to those of you who review!**_

_**I appreciate just knowing that you read my story.**_

**_I worked hard on this chapter_**

**_Read and please tell me what you think!_**

**Chapter 5 - The Detective And The Detected**

Zeotora lay, wondering who could it be spying on her?

She didn't really care though, she was too tired.

Zeotora tried to think of nicknames for Itachi, Zetsu and Tobi, she was really stuck. She couldn't concentrate though, she was too distracted by her uninvited bystander.

Suddenly, a really good nickname, for Itachi, came into her head. She sat up really quickly, a soft thump came from outside her door, her admirer had obviously, fallen due to sudden shock, of being caught.

Zeotora was curious, she wanted to know who this mysterious stalker was, but she held back the urge to run over and fling the door open, exposing the person in question. Something, strangely, held he back.

Zeotora listened, though she didn't show any signs of her knowing she was being watched, she didn't want them to know that they were there, just yet.

She heard heavy footsteps, leading away from her door.

This was the part where she used her ANBU skills.

Judging from the pace of the footsteps, the approximate height and weight of the person, and the direction in which he was walking........

It took her a few moments to figure it out.......

She knew who it was!

She stood up and walked over to the door, stretching out her tired limbs and yawning while she walked. She reached the door, waited a few minutes, she wanted to make sure that he wasn't there when she left her room.

Then she opened her door to a dark hallway, she closed the door behind her, straining to see in the darkness.

Zeotora followed the weaving corridors and she noted the rooms to her left to be: Hidan's room, Store room, Bathroom, oooh Indoor Hot-springs.  
And to her right: Itachi's room and another Store room.

She finally reached the main living area, sat at the Kitchen table was Konan and Pein, talking about up-coming missions. On the couch was Itachi, Kakuzu and Tobi. Zetsu was no where to be found, he seemed to disappear every now and then. Kisame was outside training with Hidan.

Zeotora entered the room, only a few of the members turned to see who had just came to join them. Zeotora went over and sat on the, rather large, couch, in between Kakuzu and Itachi.

She leaned back on the couch and got comfortable, she looked at Itachi, he seemed so glum and bored, she then giggled, when sh ethought about the 'perfect' nickname she had given him.

She realized that Deidara was still sulking in his room, _Why are guys so sensitive when it comes to their reputation? _Zeotora thought to herself quietly.

After a while, Zeotora got bored, there was nothing good on TV, so she decided to go and train, with Kisame and Hidan. They felt uncomfortable training with such a weak-looking girl, who just so happened to be the youngest member of the akatsuki.

They both knew she was stronger than she looked, but they still didn't want to go to hard on her, they could hurt her if they weren't careful.

Zeotora was sick of people underestimating her, she decided to show them just how strong she was.

It was still early, but half an hour into training, Kisame had agreed that he could let out his full strength, she was strong enough to handle his power. He charged at her, she dodged him easily. Kisame looked around she was very, very good at concealing her presence, she then appeared above him.

She extended her leg and pulled it down, as hard as she could, on his shoulder. He doubled over at the intensity of her kick. He sat with one knee on the ground, clutching his shoulder.

"Well, well, well, it appears you are far stronger than you look, no doubt about that!" Kisame complimented her, she smiled cheekily, and scratched the back of her head, embarrassed at the fact that he was being nice.

She stopped smiling, and froze.

Zeotora had, once again, got the feeling that she was being watched, she ignored it, but couldn't resist turning round to see the, now, serial stalker.

Before she had a chance to see the assailant, he had quickly and quietly left the scene, leaving no signs of his being there.

But Zeotora wasn't fooled.

The spy was quiet, but not quiet enough.

You see, when Zeotora turned round she knew that he would try to escape, so Zeotora sent all her chakra to her ears, increasing her hearing, by and amazing amount. So she had heard the direction in which he had went.

And, yes, it was the same person as before.

Zeotora, went back into the hideout, after a few more hours of training, Hidan still didn't want to fully attack her.

Later that night

Zeotora came out of the bathroom, she had just finished getting ready for bed.

She headed towards her room when she bumped into Itachi, who was waiting just outside the door, waiting his turn for use of the bathroom.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there Sunshine." Zeotora said while blushing

Itachi was wearing dark grey tracksuit bottoms, his hair wasn't tied back in its usual ponytail, and he was topless!!!  
Zeotora wasn't attracted to Itachi, but she had to admit, he was really good looking.

"Sunshine?" Itachi looked at Zeotora puzzled, _What does she mean by Sunshine?_

"Oh yeah, that's your new nickname. I hope you like it, he he."

Itachi was overcome with disgust, how did she come up with sunshine? It was the complete opposite of Itachi's personality. Itachi looked down at Zeotora, observing her baby blue boxer shorts and matching tank top. Her hair was no longer pulled into a quiff, and it fell messily over her face, her eyes shone through her bangs, like blue gems.

"Well, goodnight then." Zeotora said as she walked off, back to her room.

"Goodnight, Zeotora." Was Itachi's reply.

*~To be continued~*

_**A/N**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**And yes I know it's really bad. I ran out of ideas**_

_**So many possibilities, which one is it? I'm the only one who knows :P**_

_**The trauma, the wait, the impatience**_

_****__**Keep your knickers on, the next chapter is coming soon**_

_****__**Please review!**_

_****__**.Luckyxoxox **_


	6. An Early Start And Zeotora's Realization

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Hiyaz, Back for more I see_**

**_I was having a bit of trouble with this chapter_**

**_But anyway, On with the story!_**

**Chapter 6 - An Early Start And Zeotora's Realization **

Zeotora woke quite early.

Her eyes fluttered open, only to be bombarded with the light that poured through her blinds.

Zeotora rolled onto her side, in attempt to avoid the suns lethal rays. She groaned as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, she lay still for a few moments before dragging herself to her feet.

In her sleep she had shed herself of her tank-top, and wrapped herself in her luxurious blanket.

She dropped her blanket as she walked to the door, unaware of her sudden bareness, she placed her hand of the door handle.

Just as she became fully awake, she looked down, upon noticing the cold air brushing against her chest, she let out an ear-piercing scream and ran to recover her neglected blanket, that now lay on the floor.

Tobi came running down the hall, having heard Zeotora's scream. He ran as fast as he could saying, "What is it Miss Zeotora?"

He reached Zeotora's door, he immediately pushed open the heavy door, he was worried for this new member, to whom he had grown quite attached.

Zeotora saw the door opening, her body was still exposed the blanket in her hand. She reacted by throwing herself towards the door, slamming it so hard, that it hit Tobi in the head and sent him flying backwards. He was catapulted, through the air and his back meeting the wall opposite, he whimpered out of pain, and pulled himself off of the ground, still confused at what had just happened, he walked back down the corridor back to his own room, whispering, "Sorry, Miss Zeotora."

Zeotora sighed, her back to the door, the blanket was now covering her.

She stood up and slowly walked to the pile of clothes, by her bed side.

She pulled on a denim skirt, over a pair of skin-tight black shorts, the skirt was outlined with a number of Japanese symbols, some of which meant: Destiny, affection, diamond, shadow, moon etc. Zeotora also wore a black quarter-length top, that revealed her shoulders, it also revealed her mesh top that she wore under every outfit. She pulled on some mesh stockings and a pair of her favourite black boots. Zeotora took a clip from a small basket, that she kept on her desk, and used it to pull the bangs of her hair, out of her face and she clipped it so that a single strand of hair fell just between her eyes, while the rest tucked neatly behind her ear.

She gave herself a once over in the mirror, attached to the back of her door, then she wondered out into the dark hall, following the paths to the main living area.

The door was closed.

The door was _never_ usually closed.

"I can't help it if she's an annoying b****!"

Zeotora heard a voice say. She pressed her ear against the door and listened quietly.

"Well, you could at least pretend to like her, she isn't that bad once you get to know her."

"Maybe I don't want to get to know her, she attempted to kill me on the first day she got here! Un."

Zeotora knew exactly who was talking, it was obviously Deidara. The other voice took her longer to recognise, but she figured it out to be Hidan. She was rather touched that he was defending her, she carried on listening, all the same.

"Oh come on! You only hate her because she kicked your ass, and she kicked your ass good. But she only did that because you attacked her first!" Hidan said, in a rather defensive way.

"Well, that was because I thought she was an intruder, Un! Can you blame me?" Deidara argued.

"It's not the whole fighting thing that bothers me, it's the fact that you can't let it go!" Hidan sighed, then continued once more, "You should at least give her a chance to make it up to you."

"Now way! Un." Deidara pouted

"You are such a moany little kid!" Hidan snapped at him, "I'm sick of this, why don't we ask someone else's opinion? Kakuzu?"

_Huh? Kakuzu? I didn't even know he was in there! _Zeotora thought to herself

"Well....uh....she' kinda........nice.......I guess...." Kakuzu stuttered, so quietly that Zeotora almost couldn't hear him.

She pressed her ear closer to the door, then she noticed that it was closed properly and it flung wide open, letting her tumble forward, landing right at Deidara's feet.

Zeotora was sprawled across the floor, flat on her chest. She hoisted herself onto her knees, reaching up to rub her aching head, that banged quite hard against the floor when she fell. She looked up at Deidara with only one eye open, the other pinched shut, thanks to the early morning sun.

Deidara was really angry now, he looked down at her furiously, _She was eavesdropping! un. _His angry poured through his whole body, _How dare she! _Zeotora laughed uncomfortably, trying to wash away the embarrassment, of being caught red-handed.

Deidara then let his anger overflow, he reached down and grabbed Zeotora by the front of her shirt just near the neck. He pulled her up to his level, since Zeotora was shorter than Deidara, her feet were lifted off of the the floor, she was surprised at Deidara's strength. He looked into her cold eyes, now they were not as icy as the first time their eyes met, now they were simply blue, like the ocean or the early night sky, they seemed almost..............worried, but not for herself, for something, or someone, else.

But Deidara's eyes were pure blue, Zeotora could sense his anger and she could almost see it in his eyes, they seemed to be letting off a slight red tinge.

Deidara pulled back his other arm, and made his hand take the form of a fist, he clenched it tight, not breaking the eye-to-eye contact. He pulled his fist back and felt it try to force itself forward, he had had enough. He took a deep breath and pushed his fist forward through the air, building up speed the closer it came to Zeotora's face.

He let himself be enraged by everything she had done in her short time while being in the akatsuki.

First she beat him into embarrassment, the she gave him a nickname, them she called him weird, then she intended to share a room with him, and now she eavesdrops in on a private conversation, between three comrades. It was time he taught her a lesson!

The air pulled at Deidara's arm, slowing him down, but he was to angry to care about gravity and aerodynamics and all that science stuff, he pushed his fist faster and faster, closer and closer....

Zeotora knew what was coming, she could easily have turned his own fist against him in no less than a blink of an eye. But she did nothing, She saw how he felt and let him do as he pleased, she merely closed her eyes casually and prepared herself for the impact.

THUMP!

*~To be continued~*

_**A/N**_

_**Oooh, another cliffy!**_

_**I know hat you're thinking, Why, why did she have to end it like that?!?!**_

_**Im such A bitch right?**_

_**Anyway, I seemed to have reached a writers block**_

_**Please, reviews help me think straight!!!**_

_**Keep reading**_

_**.Luckyxoxox**_


	7. Knight In Shining Armour

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Hiyaz, I'm back!**_

_**How'd you like the cliffy? **_

_**It's enough to have you on the end of your seat, well.... not really**_

**_But this chapter is!_**

**_Read to find out what happens_**

**Chapter 7 - Knight In Shining Amour**

Zeotora's eyes were pinched closed, preparing for the pain that was sure to be delivered any second.

The last thing Zeotora remembered seeing, was Deidara's fist coming fast towards her face, then she shut everything out, right before a sharp pain thundered into her side.

Wait a minute..........

Her side?!

That's right her side. Zeotora opened her eyes just in time to see Deidara cry out in pain and then fall to his knees, while clutching his fist.

Zeotora then realized that she was no longer in front of Deidara, she was now laying on the ground, quite a far distance from Deidara.

The pain in her side suddenly shot through her like lightning, she quickly held her hand on the crease that joined her hips to her waist. The pain throbbed but started to fade as Zeotora realized something was really wrong.

Something warm and wet was smothered over her hand and waist, she looked down...........

There was a dark, round bruise on her side, it was a really dark blue/purple bruise, rimmed with black and, boy, did it look painful. It _felt _painful aswell, but the shock covered up the pain. Blood, and lots of it, was pouring out of a gash near the centre of the bruise, the bruise was a strange shape almost like the shape of an elbow?

What had happened while she had her eyes closed?

As the pain became more intense, Zeotora looked up to see a figure stood before Deidara, who was now climbing back onto his feet.

_No, it couldn't be. He didn't, did he? _These were the thoughts, that ran through Zeotora's brain, as she stared at the figure.

It was Hidan!!

Zeotora's eyes widened, at the fact that Hidan had protected Zeotora from Deidara's chakra filled punch. That also meant that Hidan had been hit by Deidara's lethal blow. And Deidara was the one who was inflicted the most damage.

"Are you OK?" Hidan called back to Zeotora.

Zeotora nodded, still not sure of what exactly happened, all she knew was that if Hidan hadn't intervened, Zeotora would probably be in big trouble right now.

"Th-thank you, Slick" Zeotora muttered, unsure if Hidan had heard her. But she knew he did, when he smiled at her from over his shoulder.

"I'm guessing that's my new nickname." Hidan let out a small, friendly smirk.

Deidara looked at Hidan, in disgust. Then he let his eyes drift over to Zeotora, he sent a threatening glance at her, "You're lucky Hidan was here to protect you. un" Deidara walked to the door, he turned back for a second and said, "Next time you won't be so lucky! un." And with that, he disappeared back to his room.

Hidan walked over to Zeotora, with a worried look on his face. Kakuzu was now by Zeotora's side, and helping her sit up, the pain was so intense, that it was almost unbearable. Hidan kneeled beside her and gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, I had to push you so hard, I just panicked." Hidan said to Zeotora, looking at the bruise that had followed his own actions.

A red blush had slowly spread across Zeotora's face, she looked down at her blood-stained hands, then to the bruise, then up to Hidan. Zeotora's smile automatically sent relief through Hidan.

"It doesn't hurt as much, since, I know, you did it to protect me. He he." Zeotora giggled at the thought, "So..... I guess that means we are best friends now?"

Hidan looked at Zeotora, her face was full of happiness and glee, but her body and hands were covered in blood, Hidan felt really bad. "Of course" was Hidan's reply.

He smiled at her and helped her to her feet.

The pain from her bruise, forced Zeotora to double over, as soon as she tried to stand. Hidan caught her, he lifted her into his arms, knowing that Zeotora was unable to move, he volunteered to carry her to Kakuzu's room, where they would bandage her wound. Zeotora, having not slept well, snuggled into Hidan, her hero, and fell asleep, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

*~To be continued~*

_**A/N**_

_**Awwwwwww, isn't that sweet?**_

_**I know this chapter is kinda short, I ran out of ideas.**_

_**I am coming really close to hitting a major writer's block, Reviews please.**_

_**No, I'm being serious, I have no ideas what so ever, please review.**_

_**Until the next time.**_

_**.Luckyxoxox**_


	8. The Apology

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Hiyaz!!**_

_**Thanks for all the great reviews!**_

_**This chapter is going to take me while, I mean I'm writing it at 1o'clock in the morning**_

_**Anyway, Please Read and Review**_

**Chapter 8 - The Apology**

Zeotora was stood in a dark room, alone, all by her self. She looked around trying to find some kind of light. Then she saw Deidara stood, a few feet away from her, but he seemed different, his eyes were cold, icy almost familiar. He turned to look at her, she couldn't move, she was frozen. Suddenly Deidara appeared behind her, she found herself swinging her arm at him, she missed. Then, she was pinned to the floor, everyone was laughing at her, making jokes, it was embarrassing. They just kept laughing and laughing, the jokes never died down.....

Then she woke up.

Zeotora, looked around, praying that she wasn't alone in a dark room. She was in a dark room, but she wasn't alone, Hidan was pacing himself around the room, he looked worried. Kakuzu was sat on the end of the bad, which Zeotora was laying in.

She caught her breath, then said, "What's wrong with you two? You seem so..... worried."

They both looked at her, their expressions grew, from worry to relief. Zeotora, then remembered what had happened, she had fallen asleep. She looked out the window, it was dark outside, they were worried for her. She tried to sit up.

"Sorry, for uh..... kinda sleeping in...... your uh.... bed, he he." Her laugh sounded slightly sarcastic, almost embarrassed, but they didn't care, as long as she was OK.

"It's fine, you still need your rest." Kakuzu replied, pulling the covers over Zeotora, they had fallen down when she sat up.

"First, I need to do something." Zeotora climbed out of the bed, her side ached, but she knew what she had to do. She opened the door, then called behind her, "I'll be back in a minute!"

Zeotora made her way through the maze-like corridors, slightly confusing herself, but she made it there in the end, after a few wrong turns and dead ends. But where was she, I bet you're all wondering.

Zeotora looked at the door before her, then knocked lightly, placing her hand on the handle, she took a deep breath and entered the room.

She gritted her teeth, afraid of what might happen, she stopped to look at the bits and pieces, that decorated the blue room. She cast her gaze over to the bed, where Deidara sat, his elbows on his knees and he was bent over, looking at the ground.

"What do you want? un." He spoke with an annoyed tone, who could blame him?

Zeotora held her breath and walked forward and sat down on the bed beside Deidara, this caught his attention, _Was she teasing him? Did she think she could get away with anything? I bet she's just rubbing it in, that I didn't hit her, un. _Deidara rubbed his knuckles, he was now filled with spite.

"I just wanted to say sorry." Deidara looked up at Zeotora, who sat solemnly, she wasn't joking around, she meant it. She was apologising to him, when everyone knows it should be the other way round.

"What are you sorry for? un" Deidara still had a spiteful tone in his voice. But his curiosity wandered on, dragging him with it.

"For embarrassing you in front of all your comrades, and for pretty much walking round like nothing happened. For that I'm really sorry." Zeotora let the words slip out of her mouth, she was reluctant to say all she did, but if she didn't, she would be haunted by that dream, for the rest of her life, along with all the other dreams.

"If that's all you want, un, then you should leave now." Deidara's voice was shaking slightly, as if he didn't want to say that. Zeotora respected his words, anyway, and left.

But before she closed the door she smiled sweetly and whispered, just loud enough for Deidara to hear, "Night, Dei dei."

She closed the door and left, before Deidara had time to say anything about his current nickname.

Deidara sat on his bed, wondering if what just happened was real or just his imagination. Zeotora just apologised, when Deidara could have killed her earlier. His punch was full power, and that's alot of power, and Zeotora did nothing to stop him, _maybe she knew that Hidan would protect her. No she couldn't have, you could tell by the look on her face, un, she was as surprised as me. _

Deidara thought for a while, before getting changed and then slipping into bed.

He lay under the covers, looking at the ceiling contemplating what just happened, he couldn't get over it. He realized how much of an immature teen he had been. He decided that he would take Hidan's advice, and he would pretend to not hate Zeotora, just until he got to know her. If he still held anything against her, by the end of the week, then he would never talk to her again.

He soon fell asleep, promising he would never become friends with her, EVER!

Zeotora lay in her own bed, she felt so much better after, saying sorry to Deidara, she would sleep well tonight.

*~To be continued~*

_**A/N**_

_**What did you think?**_

_**Please review, I'm stuck, very stuck!**_

_**I have said it before and I will say it again, Reviews help me think straight!**_

_**Please help me think straight!**_

**_Keep reading_**

**_.Luckyxoxox_**


	9. The Big Questions

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Hiyaz!_**

**_My major writer's block is just trying to make me angry, grrrr!_**

**_Anyway, I hope this chapter isn't too crappy._**

**_I am totally clueless, so it might not make sense._**

**_Please Read and review_**

**Chapter 9 - The Big Questions**

Deidara woke the next day, he wasn't looking forward to today, he had to pretend to like Zeotora!! This was going to be hard. He climbed out of bed and pulled on his usual blue/mesh top and blue bottoms. Deidara walked over to his mirror and pulled his hair into a ponytail, smoothing out the small knots. He sighed and left his room, making his way to the main living area.

Zeotora woke a while after Deidara, she wasn't sure if what she had said yesterday, was enough to convince him that she wasn't a bad person. She ran these thoughts through her mind, while she change into her black shorts, black belly-top, black knee protectors and fingerless gloves, that matched her favourite boots. She did her hair the same way as the day before, and as she was about to leave her room, she looked at the reflection of herself.

The first thing she noticed was the bandage and the dark area, that was clearly visible, even while it was covered. The bleeding had stopped, but the bruise remained. She decided she didn't need the bandage anymore, so she left it behind.

When Zeotora made her way into the main room, Deidara took a sip of his coffee, and avoided eye-contact, he was sat at the kitchen table, alone.

Kisame was outside training. Itachi was sat watching Kisame, mentioning ways to improve his combat skills. Kakuzu was no where to be seen, but Hidan was sat on the couch, sharpening his scythe, he noticed Zeotora and turned to wave at her.

Zeotora waved back, smiling her cheeky smile and walking over to join him.

Hidan asked, "How's your uh..... you know, bruise?" Hidan avoided looking at Zeotora, while he asked this question, he felt uncomfortable, for hurting her.

Zeotora merely smiled and said, "Oh that? It's fine, just a little swollen, no biggie."

This made Hidan more comfortable, he loosened up and began a normal conversation, then Deidara came over.

"Morning, un." Deidara didn't want to join the conversation, but it was now or never.

"Oh, hi Dei dei!" Zeotora was so relieved, _So he doesn't hate me after all._

"Hi Deidara." There was a slight groan in Hidan's voice, he was still made at Deidara for what he had attempted to do.

The three of them became very uncomfortable, Zeotora suggested for them to train together, but Deidara didn't want to remind himself of their battle when they first met.

They spent quite a while deciding what to do, in order to get to know each other better. In the end they decided training was the best choice.

As they all went outside, Kisame called over, "Hey Zeotora, Want to come and train with me and Itachi?"

"Sorry, I'm training with Slick and Dei dei today!" was her reply.

"Shall we get down to business then?" Hidan asked them both.

"Sure, un."

"Right."

They trained for a few hours, developing and improving their techniques, by the end of their training session, they had learnt a fair bit about one another.

Deidara stormed off into his room, slamming the door behind him.

He let himself fall onto the bed face first.

A few minutes ago, Zeotora had saved Deidara's life by, catching him when he fell off of his clay-bird, now Deidara was really pissed off.

"GOD I HATE HER!!" Deidara sat up quickly, "Wait, un, do I hate her?"

Deidara couldn't answer this question. He was scared of what the answer might be.

Deidara might hate her.

Deidara might have mixed feelings about her.

Deidara might even like her.

Deidara might even lov-

He pulled himself from that train of thought, not wanting to know the rest.

But, was it possible that it could be true? Deidara didn't know. He didn't want to know.

Zeotora and Hidan sat on the couch, just after having lunch, they were talking about the look on Deidara's face when she had saved his life, hilarious.

Then Zeotora changed the subject and asked, "Slick? If someone was spying on you every now and then, and you knew who it was, but they didn't know you knew, what would you do?"

Hidan was puzzled at this question, he thought about it, then replied, "Well, I guess I would confront them, or something like that."

"Oh, right thanks."

"No problem."

_I guess I will have to confront him then, and I have to do it soon, before I go on my first mission._

"I think I'm gong to go and confront someone, he he, see you later." Zeotora said, as she walked off.

"Bye."

*~To be continued~*

_**A/N**_

_**I know this chapter wasn't that interesting, but oh well.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**The next chapter is going to be real nail-biting, prepare yourself.**_

_**Please keep reading.**_

_**.Luckyxoxox**_


	10. All Is Revealed

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Hiyaz, Yeah I know the last chapter was crap, but this one is better._**

**_OMG, 10 CHAPTERS?!?_**

**_Thanks for all the support people._**

**_Please read and review._**

**Chapter 10 - All Is Revealed**

Zeotora walked over to the door, she quickly scanned the room before she left, waving goodbye to Kisame and Itachi who kept training outside, she then took a different corridor than her own.

She turned every couple of minutes, just to check where she was, but she had no clue.

As Zeotora walked down the hall, then a figure came into view.

The figure looked up at Zeotora, those orange eyes, that matched his orange hair, were unmistakable.

"Hmm, what are you doing here? This isn't your corridor." Pein questioned.

"He he, I'm just going to visit another comrades room, is that against the rules?" Zeotora giggled under her breath.

Pein just sighed and walked on. Zeotora smiled and carried on down the hall, still completely clueless.

Zeotora walked, still confused, then she reached a familiar door, that said: **Deidara's room - Do Not Enter!**

She smiled to herself, just the person she needed. She knocked lightly then, despite the poster, she entered the room. Tobi and Deidara was sat on the bed, they both looked at Zeotora as she closed the door behind her.

"Uh.... can I talk to you, for a second please?" The two boys look to one another, then back to Zeotora.

* * *

Zeotora closed the door on her way out, she then continued down the dark corridor.

_I wonder why she wanted to know the directions to **his **room. un _Deidara was puzzled. Very puzzled.

Zeotora finally reached her comrades door, she looked at the familiar features, yes, she had been here before. This was definatly the right room. Just as she was about to knock, she thought to herself, _Wait, what am I doing? What am I going to say? This is happening way too fast._

While Zeotora was lost in thought, the door swung open......

Zeotora was immediately snapped out of her thoughts.

Stood before her was, a tall figure with amazing, unique eyes. His hair falling over his face, while remaining spiky. He was unique alright.

Zeotora let her gaze fade into his eyes, his red eyes with green pupils. Zeotora's mind raced beside her heart, lost in thought once more. _All of this, it just feels so....... warm._

Warm, as she stole his heart once more, with a single glance.  
Warm, as her mind went blank.  
Warm, as the pain in her side throbbed, knocking her off balance.  
Warm, as the owner of the, hard-to-find, room caught her before falling to the ground.  
Warm, as he returned her gaze, and held held her in his arms.  
Warm, as he brought his lips, down to meet hers.....................

*~To be continued~*

_**A/N**_

**_Talk about tension building._**

**_I know this chapter is really short, please review to get longer chapters._**

**_If you found the last few chapters kinda boring, don't worry, it's the build up to a major, MAJOR chapter, that will blow you all away._**

**_Keep reading to find out what happens._**

**_.Luckyxoxox_**


	11. The First Mission As One

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Hiyaz! Can't get enough, can you?_**

**_Anyway, I am pleased to say, that I have officially got past my writer's block_**

**_Woop! Woop!_**

**_On with the story!_**

**_P.S This chapter happens to be the build up to a major cry fest, Read at your own risk!_**

**Chapter 11 - The First Mission As One**

Zeotora opened her eyes, only to have them met by Kakuzu's own pair. Her heart had froze out of shock, not knowing what to do. She had no feelings, higher than friendship, for Kakuzu. But she decided to let him have his moment, it couldn't have been easy for him.

Zeotora was a very sympathetic, and fair, person.

As Kakuzu's lips left hers, the cold air brushed away the felling of lip-to-lip contact. Zeotora was over-whelmed, she may have been a friendly person, she had a very kind heart and an irresistible smile, but....

That moment, the moment that Kakuzu and Zeotora shared, was her first kiss. And by first kiss, I mean in her whole life.

"Zu-zu?" Zeotora whispered, trying not to hurt him in anyway, her voice was gentle and emotionally painful at the same time. The sweet tone of her voice cut deeper than any knife, it pierced straight through Kakuzu's heart. Leaving nothing but a pool of blood, where his heart once hung.

Kakuzu's eyes widened, realising what he had just done. His muscles tensed and he slowly helped Zeotora to her feet. When she had gained her balance Kakuzu said, "I......uh......"

Kakuzu then disappeared into room, locking the door.

Zeotora knew he wasn't ready to talk to her, but she couldn't help but want to tell him that it's OK to show emotions for someone. But hs eheld back, not wanting to make him fell uncomfortable.

* * *

Zeotora entered the living area once more, she dropped down on the couch beside Kisame, sighed and leaned back to rest her head on the back of the couch.

"What's up with you?" Kisame asked her.

"Nothing really." Zeotora looked at Deidara and Tobi, who were now stood by the kitchen table, where Pein sat.

Pein looked blankly at Zeotora and asked her to come over.

"Hey Red, what did you want to talk to me about?"

They all stared at her, "Red?" They all said in unison.

"Oh, you don't like it?" Her voice sounded sad, Pein shook his head slowly, then he spoke.

"You three are going to go on a mission." They all nodded in agreement, Deidara no longer despised Zeotora, but he wasn't entirely keen to work with her, although she did save his life.

"What are the details of this mission?" Zeotora shocked the three men, her voice had suddenly become more serious almost intimidating. Her eyelids lowered and her eyes became icy. She now stood straight and she seemed more mature.

"You will be infiltrating the sound village and gathering information on Orochimaru." Pein ordered

Zeotora's eyes widened, her lips slightly parted and a quiet gasping sound escaped her throat. _Orochimaru..... that means **he** will be there._

"Deidara you will be head of surveillance, watching the enemy from above and giving information on layouts. Clear?" Deidara nodded, accepting his orders from his boss.

"Zeotora, we are depending on you to take out the guards, without a sound, and without raising the alarms. If you do this wrong the whole mission fails, understand?" Zeotora nodded, then Pein continued, "I need you, Zeotora, to keep a sharp eye on a sound village shinobi known as Maktro Sinen he, apparently, is in charge of the top secret documents. Here are his files."

Pein handed a brown envelope to Zeotora, she slipped it into her pocket and said, "Anything else?"

Pein cocked an eyebrow, "Of course, you two will have to be careful of eagle-eyed guards. That's Tobi's job. Tobi, you have to create a diversion, while Deidara and Zeotora complete their mission."

Tobi gulped.

Pein smirked, "And you have to try not to get yourself killed."

"When do we leave?" Pein was now very impressed with Zeotora's seriousness, when it came to missions.

"Midnight, tonight. Pack your weapons and be ready to leave."

The three team-mates retreated to their rooms to prepare, for their mission.

* * *

(11:57pm)

Zeotora, Deidara and Tobi stood on the roof of the hideout.

Deidara had already made himself a clay-bird, preparing for take-off. Zeotora was stretching her muscles, she was going to run the whole way, from the south-west of the Land of Fire, to the Sound village, in the land of Lightning.

Tobi merely stood there shaking in his boots, he was going to be on the clay-bird with Deidara.

Pein looked at his watch, before saying, "Remember, the mission is your only concern." Zeotora nodded, she took a stance, getting ready for a long journey. "You are dismissed!"

With those three words, they were off.

Deidara and Tobi were flying through the air at top speed, while Zeotora, who was hot on their heels, ran not even breaking a sweat she was so easily matching their speed.

* * *

(4:28am)

After, 4 and a half hours, of top running and flying at top speed, they had reached The Land Of Lightning, and were about to enter the Sound Village.

They went over their strategy, Deidara would first fly over head, scan the perimeter. Once he gave the heads up, Tobi would distract the guards, they would try to eliminate Tobi, then he would lead them away, Zeotora would use this time to sneak into the hideout, destroying anyone who tried to raise the alarm.

They would then try to find Maktro and get as much information as possible. Deidara would keep an eye on things, from above. He would also keep Tobi alive by blowing up the guards.

This was their plan, but would it work.........

*~To be continued~*

_**A/N**_

_**I know, major yawn, but it gets better. I promise.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Keep reading, and thanks for supporting me for over 10 chapters :D**_

_**.Luckyxoxox**_


	12. The Hard Way

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Hiyaz!_**

**_This chapter has some violence, just warning you._**

**_P.S. Some characters you all know and love, may be injured seriously, do not read if you can't handle the shock._**

**Chapter 12 - The Hard Way**

Deidara flew over the hideout, checking how many guards were watching the skies, he quickly destroyed them, and gave Tobi the signal.

Tobi checked to see if Zeotora was in position, she nodded to him. Tobi took a deep breath, he then charged forward. Alerting the guards, they prepared to attack, they then charged back at him. Tobi ran in the other direction, forcing them to follow.

By this time Zeotora was at the door, and just before she disappeared, she gave the thumbs up to Deidara and Tobi.

Deidara threw a number of clay-crickets at the guards, the crickets attacked themselves to the guards, on Deidara's command, they blew up, blowing up the guards aswell.

Zeotora creeped around inside the lair, hiding in the shadows not making a single sound. This was her speciality.

Two guards came marching down the corridor, one of them got suspicious, Zeotora immediately took a kunai and thrust it into the back of the shinobi's neck, killing him instantly, the other turned to attack, but it was too late. Zeotora had used the same kunai to slit open the other ninja's throat, blood pouring everywhere.

Zeotora hid the bodies in a vent, she then used a Genjutsu to cover up the blood.

She continued down the bending halls and pathways, examining each shinobi she past, and then comparing it with the picture she had, of Maktro.

She was taken by shock, when she found a small boy, carrying a number of files in his arms and carefully watching his step, it was Maktro. The file said nothing about Maktro being so young.

Zeotora followed him, from room to room. Eventually, Maktro came to a room on the far side of the building, he looked over his shoulder, checking that he wasn't followed.

Zeotora watched as the young shinobi, entered the code to open the vault-like door. Suddenly Maktro swung round throwing multiple shuriken and kunai at Zeotora. She dodged them and jumped out into the open, having nowhere else to go.

Maktro's eyes flashed and he smiled an evil smile, his eyes sent shivers down Zeotora's spine, how could a child be so frightening.

Maktro sent another hoard of weapons at Zeotora, he was most likely using a summoning-jutsu. Zeotora bent backwards, a shuriken missing her face by millimetres. It hit the wall behind her, the shuriken stuck so deep into the wall, Zeotora was amazed at his skill.

Zeotora ran forward, flashing in and out of visibility, trying to confuse the boy. It didn't work.

Zeotora got close enough to Maktro, that she pulled out a kunai and sliced it through the air.

Blood poured over the floor, but it wasn't Maktro who was injured.

Maktro had grabbed Zeotora's hand and turned it back at her, causing the kunai to dig deep into Zeotora arm. The pain only made Zeotora anger quicker. She tried to punch him in the stomach , with her free hand, but to no luck.

The injury had cut into the muscle, her arm was no longer of use.

Zeotora brought her leg up to meet the back of Maktro's knee, to no avail.

Maktro twisted his leg, so that Zeotora's leg went straight into Maktro's knee. Causing her to cry out in pain.

Meanwhile, Deidara and Tobi had worked together to kill most of the guards, that's when they heard it.

A loud shriek, ear-piercing and full of pain. Deidara knew who it was, but instead of worrying himself, he smirked, smiling at the thought of what was happening.

Tobi lost all respect towards Deidara at that very moment, _How can he stand there and laugh, while Miss Zeotora is in pain?_

The earth started to shake minutes after the scream was heard. The building came tumbling down, first the ceiling came down, near the source of the scream, then the walls and then almost the whole lair was just a pile of rubble.

Deidara's laugh now became louder, he had trained with Zeotora and he knew what had happened.

One of Zeotora's techniques is to allow herself to be injured, enough to make her cry out in pain, then when she reaches that moment, she send all her chakra to her voice box. Therefore, when she cries out, she releases her chakra, causing an earthquake-like effect to take place. Deidara and Hidan were the only ones in the Akatsuki, who knew about her hidden talent, known as, The Shatterscream-jutsu.

Maktro, was now laying dead on the floor, the files were spread around him and the door to the other top-secret documents, was now open.

A figure stepped out just behind Zeotora, this person smirked and said, "Hmf, You don't change a bit, do you? Zeo."

Zeotora knew this voice, she had heard it all too many times, she turned.

Stood there just in the shadows was, 'an old friend'.....................

Kabuto Yakushi.

*~To be continued~*

**_A/N_**

**_I need reviews, please!_**

**_Don't you just hate cliffy's?_**

**_Keep reading and reviewing to find out what happens!_**

**_.Luckyxoxox_**


	13. Bitter Sweet Memories

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Hiyaz!_**

**_Aren't cliffhangers annoying, well I couldn't wait, so here's chapter 13_**

**_Enjoy! Please read and review!_**

**_This chapter is kinda sad and violent, brace yourself!_**

**Chapter 13 - Bitter Sweet Memories**

Zeotora stared at Kabuto for a few minutes, Kabuto stared back.

Their eyes were resorted to a match of will and determination. Deidara flew down to stand beside Zeotora, "Do you know this guy? un." He questioned.

"Yeah, you could say that." Zeotora's voice was cracking as she spoke, she choked on her words, forcing them from her throat.

"Awww, it's that sweet, are you that happy to see me?" Kabuto smirked, he was just trying to get on Zeotora's nerves.

Zeotora looked at the ground, took a deep breath and charged, Kabuto blocked the kunai that Zeotora held in her hand, with his own kunai. The two knives were a few inches away from Kabuto's neck, Zeotora was pushing harder and harder. She despised Kabuto.

"You forget, I know your every moved." Kabuto let out small laugh. Angering Zeotora more, boiling her blood and just asking for a beating.

Zeotora accepted the invitation, she spun round and drove her kunai into Kabuto's stomach.

It was a clone.

"Damn you, Kabuto!" Deidara had never seen Zeotora so angry, she was out of control, just doing the first thing that came to mind.

"How do you know Kabuto? un." Deidara asked Zeotora.

"He's a...... just...... no one special."

"Awww, you don't really mean that, do you?" Kabuto was playing with Zeotora, he was enjoying exploiting her anger.

"Yes! I do mean it! I hate you!!" Zeotora lunged forward, pinning Kabuto to the ground, she pulled her arm back, bawling her fist and shooting it fast through the air, striking Kabuto in the face.

Kabuto smirked at Zeotora, "Is that all you got? I remember you being stronger than this. Or are you just holding back?" Kabuto teased, earning himself another punch in the face, it was delivered far harder than the first.

Kabuto spat blood, he grabbed Zeotora by the collar of her shirt. He threw her to the floor and kicked her hard in the stomach, she gritted her teeth, "You monster!" Zeotora shouted at him, between gasps for air.

"Oh, I'm the monster, am I? Stupid girl, you don't know what you're saying."

Zeotora glared at him. Deidara came running over, Tobi racing beside him.

"Oh look! Your comrades have come to save you. Pathetic!" Kabuto turned to face the approaching shinobi. "Can't siblings have a little privacy?"

Deidara and Tobi stopped dead in there tracks, _What did he just say? Siblings? No way!!_

"Oh, I bet she didn't even tell you she had a brother, too bad." BANG!!

Kabuto fell face first onto the ground, Zeotora was stood behind him, her fist still held in the air. "You bastard, I no longer consider you as my brother."

"I suppose you don't mind if I reminisce in the past then." Kabuto looked over his shoulder. "How long have you been covering up your feelings with that fake, cheery personality?"

Zeotora swung another punch at Kabuto, he dived out of the way and kicked her in the back of her leg, forcing her to collapse. Deidara and Tobi rushed to help her, "Stay back!!"

The tone in Zeotora's voice was steady, firm and demanding, her eyes were now burning with rage. "This is my fight." She returned her gaze to Kabuto, who stood tall and mighty, looking down at his younger sister.

She climbed to her feet, swinging a kick at Kabuto, as her leg made contact with Kabuto's left arm, memories, that were lost long ago, started flashing in her head.

Memories of when Zeotora and Kabuto would train together, learning each others techniques inside and out.

Zeotora punched Kabuto in the side, Kabuto returned the favour by severing a muscle in Zeotora's leg, with his mystic-palm-jutsu.

Memories of times when Kabuto would sit injured, and Zeotora would bandage his wounds and play with his round glasses.

Zeotora's shuriken flew at Kabuto, hitting hit in the leg.

Memories of nights, when it was raining and lightning filled the skies, Kabuto would come and sit beside Zeotora and comfort her through the night.

Zeotora and Kabuto were exhausted, Deidara couldn't take much more, he ran forward, charging at Kabuto. Zeotora watched as Kabuto struck Deidara sending him through the air, landing on Tobi, "Dei dei! Tobi! Grrrr."

Kabuto raced over to Zeotora, grabbing her by the scruff of the neck. "Time to join your comrades in hell!" He pushed her forward, so far that she fell to her knees.

Kabuto disappeared, almost instantly after he vanished, four walls rose and surrounded the three of them, a sharp axe then swung down, aiming at Deidara and Tobi. Zeotora had to think fast.

She ran forward while doing a number of hand signs, she jumped in front of her fallen team-mates, then she shouted, "Blood-bending-jutsu!"

Deidara and Tobi were not touched by anyone or anything, but they found themselves being pulled to their feet, against their will, and thrown out of the way of the axe, just as Zeotora's hands parted and pushed out at he sides.

Zeotora saw the memories of her past fade before her very eyes, as the axe swooped down-

SLICE!!

*~To be continued~*

_**A/N**_

_**Don't you just hate cliffhangers?**_

_**If you want to know what happens, please review!**_

_**Until next time, bye bye**_

_**.Luckyxoxox**_


	14. Tears And Anger

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Hiyaz!_**

**_I know , I published this chapter way too soon!_**

**_The tension is killing me, and I'm the one writing this story._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_P.S. This Chapter is really, REALLY sad and romantic! Read at your own risk._**

**Chapter 14 - Tears And Anger**

SLICE!!

Have you ever had an ulcer, that never went away?  
Or headache, that split your head in two?  
Or and huge argument, that never died down?

That is nothing compared to the feeling of an axe, slicing straight through you.

* * *

Deidara and Tobi stare in disbelief, Zeotora now lay, motionless, her limbs stretched out due to the force of the axe. Blood swarmed her body, a huge crimson red pool, gradually getting bigger by the minute. Her head was bleeding, she had banged her head against the floor, when she fell back.

There was a massive slit, no, it was worse than that. Her shoulder and arm were barely attached to her body, the wound was that deep.

Deidara rushed over and knelt beside Zeotora, "Zeotora! Listen to me!" Deidara was panicking, "Zeotora! Please wake up!! un."

Tobi walked over to stand beside Zeotora's, blood-coated body. He had never heard such a worried tone in Deidara's voice. It ripped through him, something was wrong. Zeotora wasn't going to wake up.

* * *

Deidara carried Zeotora, bridal-style, onto the clay-bird.

He set her down ever so gently, adjusting his creation, so that Zeotora couldn't fall off. Tobi looked down at his feet as they set off, back to the akatsuki hideout.

(5:43am)

Tobi lay asleep, on the back of the bird, his hands to his face, he was having a nightmare, a re-run of what had happened earlier.

Deidara sat, on his knees, beside Zeotora, who was unconscious. Deidara had to admit it, he didn't hate Zeotora, he was merely jealous of her talents and skill. To be honest, he kinda considered her as a friend.

But it was too late to tell her how he felt. Far too late.

Deidara sniffed hard, he bent over and lifted Zeotora into his arms. He pulled her close to his chest, taking in the aroma that surrounded her, mixed in with the scent of blood, was the sweet perfume she wore everyday. Her hair now fell messily over her face, Deidara didn't care, he held her tightly, whispering.

"Zeotora, please wake up. I know you can't hear me, but..... I just want you to know, I never hated you, un." Deidara closed his eyes, listening, wanting her to suddenly wake up and tell him that everything was going to be OK.

"I..... know, Dei dei."

Deidara's eye flung open, was he hearing things, he loosened his grip on Zeotora, just so he could look down at her.

She lay eyes slightly open, a small smile slowly creeping over her face, and a comforting sparkle in her eyes. Her face crinkled as more blood poured out of her wound. She snuggled into Deidara's arms, then she said, "Dei dei? Are you crying?"

Deidara froze, He then realised that he felt something wet roll down his cheek, and fall on Zeotora's shirt. He quickly layed her back down and turned away. Deidara watched the path ahead.

He then felt cold hands reach from behind him, they cupped his face and wiped away the tears that fell, on his now blushing cheeks.

Zeotora lay her head on Deidara's shoulder, she kept her arms wrapped around his neck. She was weak, but not too weak, that she couldn't comfort her comrade/friend.

"I didn't know you cared that much." Zeotora stated.

"I don't, un."

"Sure you don't." Zeotora smiled to herself and slipped into a peaceful sleep, while keeping Deidara in her embrace. Deidara didn't try to free himself, he just savoured the moment, that could make time stand still. Just for them.

* * *

(11:09am)

Zeotora woke, to find herself laying between Deidara's legs, he was supporting himself on his elbows, slowly stroking Zeotora's hair. Deidara watched the horizon as the hideout came into view.

Zeotora stretched herself, then she cried out in pain as she extended her arm and shoulder, only to open up her wounds.

She had forgotten all about her injuries.

Deidara pointed out, that they were nearly home, he helped Zeotora sit up. Deidara then hit Tobi in the head, waking him up instantly.

"Miss Zeotora!!" Tobi crawled over to Zeotora as quickly as he could, while grabbing her hand and rubbing it on his face, he said, "I was so worried! I thought you wouldn't wake up!"

Zeotora giggled, she really appreciated them being so worried for her.

Deidara ordered his creation to hover just above the ground as they reached the hideout.

Hidan saw them first, he was happy to see them back. But then his expression changed from happiness to anger, as soon as he saw Zeotora was injured. He rose from his seat and stormed to the door, cracking his knuckles as he walked, to meet the teenage boy, who climbed off of the master-piece and froze as he saw the look on Hidan's face.

*~To be continued~*

_**A/N**_

_**Oooh another cliffy!**_

_**Isn't it sweet? Please read and review!**_

_**Tell me what you think.**_

**_Come back soon!_**

**_.Luckyxoxox_**


	15. Jealousy

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Hiyaz!_**

**_Oooh, Deidara's in trouble._**

**_Please read and review._**

**_Happy Reading!!_**

**_Warning - May contain some violence._**

**Chapter 15 - Jealousy**

Deidara gulped down the lump in his throat, he wasn't looking forward to what was going to happen.

Hidan's eyes were engulfed in rage. He clenched his teeth shut, cracking his neck as his _prey_ climbed off of his clay-bird. Hidan took slow steps towards Deidara, small growls growing in the pit of his stomach.

Hidan's arms fell to his sides and his fists tightened, preparing to inflict maximum damage. Tobi helped Zeotora keep her balance, as they joined Deidara on the solid ground.

Zeotora looked up, seeing Hidan she smiled, but her smile slowly faded, her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

She knew the look on Hidan's face, he was angry and he was REALLY angry.

Zeotora's gaze diverted to Deidara's panicked expression, _Oh no. _Was Zeotora's only thought.

Seeing the blood that covered Zeotora's clothes, Hidan charged forward. His fist was held firm. aiming at Deidara's face. Zeotora could feel the chakra building. She closed her eyes, just as Hidan's fist met Deidara's face. She couldn't watch two comrades fighting.

If she hadn't been injured, she would've jumped in and stopped Hidan, but then again, if she hadn't been injured, none of this would be happening.

Deidara climbed to his feet, wiping away the blood that now drizzled from the corner of his mouth.

Deidara sent a number of clay-insects over to Hidan, each one of them blew up, sending a loud BOOM throw Hidan's ears.

This attracted the attention of the other akatsuki members, they each ran to see Hidan and Deidara fighting head-to-head. Pein face-palmed, Konan bit her nails, Zetsu just watched blankly, Itachi and Kisame watched in interest.

Kakuzu didn't rush to see what was happening, he had heard Deidara's explosion, that meant Zeotora was back. After what had happened, he still felt rather uncomfortable. But then he saw why Hidan was so angry.

Hidan and Zeotora had a close friendship, and there Zeotora was, covered in blood and very weak. Hidan obviously blamed Deidara.

Seeing Zeotora in such a state was heart-breaking, but not as heart-breaking as what she did next.

Zeotora pushed Tobi aside and took hold of Hidan's arm, which was now preparing for another punch to be administered to Deidara's face. Hidan was really shocked, Zeotora was protecting Deidara, and she was barely strong enough to hold her own body up, but she somehow managed to keep Deidara from being injured anymore than he already was.

"Why are you protecting him?" Hidan asked, the anger in his voice slowly dieing down and his muscles loosening slightly.

Kakuzu was shocked that Zeotora was defending Deidara, especially after the coincidence that occurred a few days ago. Then Kakuzu's heart sank when he herd Zeotora say. "Because, if you kill him, then my injuries would have been for nothing."

Everyone knew immediately, that she had earned her injuries due to saving Deidara's life. Kakuzu wanted to know why.

Why had Zeotora saved Deidara's life?

Why did Zeotora feel the need to defend Deidara?

Why did she forgive him, for what he attempted to do to her?

Zeotora's eyes were firm and icy. Hidan gave up on attacking Deidara, Zeotora was relieved, she rushed over to help Deidara up.

Kakuzu watched in amazement. The love and care in Zeotora's eyes made his blood boil, he clenched his fists and took deep breaths, he now knew the answers to his questions.

She had feelings towards Deidara, that was the only explanation. Now he had new questions.

Why did she like Deidara?

What was so special about _him_ that made Zeotora feel so deeply?

Why didn't Zeotora return Kakuzu's feelings?

Kakuzu began to see red, he couldn't quite put his finger on the emotion he was feeling. It was new to him, indescribable.

What made it worse was, when Deidara was on his feet, he looked into Zeotora's eyes in a way that almost reflected Zeotora's own eyes. Kakuzu felt himself growl, his heart was churning and his blood was boiling beyond it's limits. Kakuzu had to force himself to not charge forward, like Hidan had done.

Deidara placed his arm around Zeotora's waist, supporting her weight and keeping her upright. Zeotora then smiled her cheeky, childish smile, that drove Kakuzu to the bottom of the lake of emotions, deep within his heart. But the smile wasn't for him.

It was for Deidara.

Kakuzu restrained himself, as the others re-entered the hideout. Red flashed in Kakuzu's eyes as Deidara and Zeotora started laughing, joking around. Kakuzu tried to ignore his feelings.

Deidara walked along laughing and smiling, for the first time with Zeotora.

Then suddenly, a thundering pain shot through the back of Deidara's head and everything went blank........

*~To be continued~*

**_A/N_**

**_I know, I know, You hate me right?_**

**_Sorry, I couldn't resist another cliffy._**

**_Please, please review._**

**_Until the next chapter, see ya!_**

**_.Luckyxoxox_**


	16. Anger, Admiration And Affection

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Hiyaz!_**

**_I know you hate for the cliffy, but keep your pants on, chapter 16 is here!!_**

**_Please read and review!_**

**_Thanks for all the reviews so far, they really keep me going._**

**Chapter 16 - Anger, Admiration And Affection**

Deidara fell to the floor after being struck in the back of the head. Zeotora turned, to see the culprit.

Kakuzu stood, the red before his eyes was slowly fading. The first thing he saw was Deidara laying flat, unconscious. Kakuzu let his eyes drift up to meet Zeotora's, then he froze......

Zeotora's eyes were locked on Kakuzu, anger flooding her vision and blurring her thoughts. It was Kakuzu who had hit Deidara, knocking him out. Zeotora's teeth grinded together and her heart began to thump loudly, she looked deep into Kakuzu's eyes searching for a reason, why he punched Deidara.

Then the memories of last night came flooding back, like a tidal wave. Kakuzu kissed her. Kakuzu had been spying on her ever since she joined the akatsuki.

_I can't believe I forgot, I'm such an idiot!_ Zeotora mentally kicked herself. She quickly recovered from her shock, sending an angry look at Kakuzu.

He took a few steps back, trying to bring himself to the realization that he just knocked out Deidara. Before he had the chance to say anything, Zeotora shouted, "You bastard! What did you do that for?!"

Kakuzu was taken aback by her words, _Did she just call me a bastard? _

"It's his own fault, he shouldn't have let you get hurt!" Kakuzu lied, he tried to hide the real reason for his actions. The rest of the akatsuki were now watching Zeotora and Kakuzu fighting each other, it was a battle of words.

"Actually, it was my fault I got hurt, not his!!" Zeotora had a hint of frustration in her voice, her eyes digging deep below the surface of Kakuzu's emotional barrier.

That look in her eyes, sent shivers down Kakuzu's spine, he loved the little things she did, even if they weren't an upside for him. He cared more for Zeotora, than he cared for his life. He was willing to admit it and he was going to prove it, Deidara or no Deidara.

He reached forward, taking Zeotora by her wrist and pulling her closer. Kakuzu placed one hand on Zeotora's waist and looked into her eyes. They were no longer filled with rage, the now were drenched in shock and confusion.

Kakuzu held Zeotora to his chest, looking down at her.

He tilted Zeotora's chin up to him, carefully leaning closer and closer, placing his lips on hers, closing his eyes, he blocked out the surprised faces and gasps, of his comrades.

Zeotora didn't know what to do, she couldn't move, because Kakuzu held her in a tight embrace and Zeotora was too weak, anyway. This was far different from their earlier kiss.

When they kissed before, Kakuzu was shy and careful, scared incase anyone had seen them. Now Kakuzu was more forceful, determined, passionate and too wrapped up in the moment, that he didn't care if the others watched the romantic scene.

Zeotora's eyes became heavy, but then flew wide open when she felt Kakuzu's tongue brush against her lower lip. She pushed against Kakuzu's chest, not wanting to go any further, but Kakuzu just held her tighter.

* * *

Deidara slowly came round, his head still hurting and his vision blurry, but not blurry enough.

Deidara looked over to Zeotora and Kakuzu, he felt his eyebrows dipping into a frown, his teeth bit down hard and the pain in his head faded quite quickly.

He sat up and growled at the sight of Kakuzu with is tongue down Zeotora's throat. Zeotora saw Deidara's flustered face, he was about to blow.

Zeotora tried to warn Kakuzu, but it was too late and too suffocating.

Deidara grabbed Kakuzu's ankle and tripped him up. Kakuzu fell flat on his face, while Deidara gathered his balance and ran to Zeotora's side. She looked at Deidara in an apologetic way, that made Deidara's heart melt.

Kakuzu sat on his hands and knees, rubbing away the blood that leaked from his nose and lip.

Deidara glared at Kakuzu, _HOW DARE HE!!! UN. _Deidara screamed in his head.

Deidara's attention then ran from, beating the crap out of Kakuzu, to Zeotora. She had lost to much blood, she started to lose her balance, then her legs gave way. Both men rushed to catch her, but it was Hidan who reached her first.

"I think it's better for you two to cool off first." Hidan told the two shinobi, who's blood still boiled at a dangerous rate. "I'll take care of Zeotora for now."

Hidan then walked off, carrying Zeotora in his arms, he made his way to Zeotora's room, leaving the rivals to dwell in the fact that they cared too much in fighting each other, that they forgot all about the person the were fighting over.

* * *

Hidan placed Zeotora down gently on her bed, moving her hair out of her face with the back of his hand.

Hidan dressed Zeotora's wounds carefully, while he admired Zeotora's decoration skills, her room was completely different, from when Orochimaru had once stayed in that same room.

It used to be dark and dreary, but now it shone, with that little personal touch that only Zeotora could create. Everything seemed so different, but homely and familiar. He watched Zeotora she tossed and turned in her sleep, she mumbled things every now and then, but she never said anything important, until she whispered.

"Yes.... Master- Orochi....maru, I have gath-ered.....the information..."

*~To be continued~*

_**A/N**_

_**ANOTHER cliffy, geez, how evil am I?**_

**_Please review!_**

**_Blah blah, Until next time._**

**_.Luckyxoxox_**


	17. A Path From The Past

**_Authors Notes_**

**_Hiyaz!_**

**_I'm sooooo evil, for leaving you with that cliffy, oh well_**

**_Yad-dah yah-dah, read and review, please_**

**_On with the story!_**

**Chapter 17 - A Path From The Past**

Hidan sat wide-eyed, was he hearing things? Or did she just tell Orochimaru, that she gathered information on something?

No, she could be secretly working for Orochimaru. She just couldn't, she wasn't that type of person.

But, Kabuto did say something about covering up the truth, with a fake personality, but... he couldn't mean she is tricking us into trusting her, could he?

Hidan was lost in thoughts and possibilities, he tried to force the thought of Zeotora lying to him the whole time, out of his mind, but he couldn't. His head was racing, so fast that he couldn't keep up. Every few seconds, another thought would pass by him, leaving him clueless, and then another and another. Hidan started getting a headache, _why would she do something like that?_

"Hidan?" He snapped from his thoughts, Zeotora was now awake, looking up at him. She was smiling a weak smile, she was in great pain, but tried not to show it.

"Are you OK?" Hidan sat up and fluffed Zeotora's pillows, he was still stunned from what Zeotora had said in her sleep.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zeotora looked confused, she sighed and looked up at Hidan, "Are Kakuzu and Deidara still fighting?" Her voice held a tone of depression, as if she regretted asking him.

"No, they are cooling off somewhere." Hidan didn't make eye contact with Zeotora, like he usually did. But he felt Zeotora's eyes staring at him, Zeotora knew something was up.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Zeotora's voice changed suddenly, now it was cheery again and it echoed through Hidan's ears.

"Zeotora."

Zeotora felt an ominous wave slither through her body, it stopped at her throat and tightened. As Hidan said,

"If you were working for Orochimaru, you would tell me, right?" Hidan kept his eyes firmly on the ground, not wanting to see the expression, Zeotora wore, slowly burn to a mix between disbelief and confusion.

"Why would you ask such a thing?" Zeotora's voice began to crack under the pressure of her best friend, thinking that she was betraying him, "Hidan, don't you trust me?"

"You said something about gathering information for Orochimaru, in your sleep. I was just wondering." Hidan couldn't believe he the words that were spilling from his mouth, he looked up, expecting to see Zeotora, either break into tears or break his nose.

He saw neither.

She was just sat there, looking down at her hands.

Hidan never expected a reaction like that, she really was different from others.

"I'm taking that as a yes?" Hidan asked cautiously, watching for any sudden movements.

"No. I used to work for him." Zeotora spoke slowly, trying to keep herself calm. "It was a path I chose once, it was a long time ago."

She rolled over onto her side, Hidan remained up right, dwelling in the thought of Zeotora working at Orochimaru's side., He could see why Orochimaru would want Zeotora to work for him, she was unimaginably strong and she had great skills.

"You see, when my brother, Kabuto, went to join Orochimaru, I went to search for him. Orochimaru is very persuasive, so he got me to join him." Zeotora sighed heavily, "When I realized what my brother and that creep were doing, I ran as far as my feet could carry me. I have promised myself , I would free my brother, even if it meant killing him. He did betray everyone, including me, that's why I joined the akatsuki."

Zeotora shifted uncomfortably, Hidan realized her discomfort, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder careful, not to touch her wound. He let her lean on him, she drifted off, whispering, "Thanks Hidan. I feel better, now that I've told someone about my past."

Hidan sat with Zeotora for a few minutes, making sure that she was fast asleep, before he layed her down and left her, to rest.

* * *

Hidan sat down, between the two of his comrades, who now held ice packs to their faces and growled at each other, recklessly.

They had officially declared war for Zeotora's love.

Kakuzu sent an ice-cube flying and hitting Deidara in the forehead. Deidara glared at him, setting off a small clay-spider that was crawling up Kakuzu's leg.

"That's enough, you two!" Hidan held his head in his hand, he was bent over, his elbow resting on his knee.

The two quieted down immediately, they knew it was best not to get on Hidan's nerves right now.

"I'm going to bed, un." Deidara stated as he left, heading for his room.

"Me too." Kakuzu walked down the hall to his room aswell.

They both shot glances to each other before they proceeded into the darkness of the maze-like halls.

_When will they ever grow up? _Hidan thought as he watched the two disappear into the shadows.

*~To be continued~*

_**A/N**_

_**I know, not very interesting, but it is a very important part of the story.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Bye for now.**_

_**.Luckyxoxox**_


	18. A Day Not To Forget

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Hiyaz!_**

**_Thanks for all my reviews so far._**

**_Keep them coming, it really helps._**

**_Sorry, it took so long for me to publish this chapter, I kinda hit another writer's block, so...._**

**_On with the story!_**

**Chapter 18 - A Day Not To Forget**

Zeotora walked down the dark hallways, not knowing exactly what she would do when she reached the main living area.

She didn't particularly want to talk to Deidara or Kakuzu, for obvious reasons, but she wanted to show her face. Zeotora wore three-quarter-length jeans and a dark green top, with black sleeves, her feet dragged along the floor as she flicked some of her hair out of her face. She was still in agony from her wounds.

Zeotora stopped, and leaned on the wall, to catch her breath. Who knew injuries like this would take up such an amount of energy.

She looked at the door in front of her, it read:

Indoor Hot-springs

A slight smile crept along her face, as she retreated to her room, to get a towel.

Zeotora knocked on the door, before entering. "Oh, Hi Zeotora!"

"Uh, Hi. I didn't think you'd be in here." Zeotora said, truthfully as Konan leaned back to rest her head.

"Yeah, all the missions lately have been so tiring." Konan motioned for Zeotora to join her. Zeotora took the invitation.

"Ah, now that's relaxing." Zeotora said as she slipped into the hot-springs, beside Konan.

"You got that right." Konan smiled then said, "You know what? We haven't really ever had a girl-to-girl chat before."

Zeotora nodded in agreement, so they began to chat, and chat. They talked about all sorts of things.

First they talked about the other Akatsuki members, then they talked about being the only girls, then they talked about missions. And somehow, they ended up talking about Zeotora's past.

Zeotora sighed, she had just told Konan the long and sad story, of her childhood.

* * *

"I'll see you later then!" Zeotora called back as she left the hot-springs, her hair was dripping wet and her body was completely relaxed.

_To be honest I have never had a girly chat, with anyone, in my whole life. _These were the thoughts running through Zeotora's head as she walked quietly back to her room.

"If you walk around, with your hair wet like that, you could catch a cold."

Zeotora left her thoughts to see who had spoken. Hidan was stood, arms crossed over his chest, leaning on the wall, just ahead of her.

"Hey Slick!" She pulled a smile over her lips, and ran over to him. "What you doing?" Her voice was as cheerful as ever.

Hidan smirked and said, "So.... you're feeling better, I see."

"Yep, and good timing too, I don't really like sitting around doing nothing. He he." Zeotora giggled. "I was just going for a walk."

"Bye for now, then." He patted her on the head and walked on, he would've usually patted her on the shoulder, but he couldn't really do that, now could he.

Zeotora carried on down a different corridor, she was just mentally drawing a map, so she didn't need to as for directions anymore. Then just as she turned a corner, Kisame and Itachi came into view. They each waved to her, Kisame smiled lightly and Itachi merely nodded in a friendly manner.

"Hi guys!" Zeotora walked over to them.

Kisame called over to her, "Wow, strong and a quick healer! I'm impressed, hey Itachi?"

Itachi looked at Kisame blankly, before turning his vision back to Zeotora and nodding once more, but this time his movements were more reluctant. Itachi wasn't used to giving compliments. And Zeotora wasn't used to receiving them.

Zeotora blushed and replied, "Geez, you guys........ I'm not really-"

She was cut off as Kisame said, "Course you are, I mean you beat me in training, and you were injured, pretty much, yesterday. And now you're up and about like nothing happened, Hoe can you say you're not strong and a quick healer?"

"Well..... Thanks." Zeotora's blush grew brighter as she said goodbye, when they went off to train.

* * *

Zeotora reached her door, she held a sad expression on her face, mostly from pain, but another part of her was thinking to the future, when she would-

"Miss Zeotora!"

"Huh?" Zeotora turned to see Tobi, running full speed towards her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her into the air. She let out a giggle, as Tobi spun her round, then he planted her on the ground and said, cheerfully, "I'm so glad you're OK! You were so weak and now you're not and I'm so relieved!"

"Woah! Slow down Tobi! I'm not going anywhere." She placed her hands on his shoulders, stopping him from jumping up and down.

He hugged her once more and apologized for his behaviour.

They spoke for some time, Zeotora yawned, stretching her arms up and quickly clutching her shoulder, from the pain.

"Well Goodnight then, Miss Zeotora."

"Night Tobi." She shot a smile at him before disappearing into her room.

Tobi whistled as he walked back to join the other members.

Zeotora sat down on her bed, the sadness slowly claiming her as she took in a deep breath an looked out into the dark, lonely night. The day was ending and the night was coming. But everything was just beginning.

She walked over to her bedside cabinet, sliding open the drawer, and looking down at the item she hide within it.

* * *

"Hey Tobi, where's Zeotora?" Kakuzu and Deidara both asked, in unison.

"Huh? Miss Zeotora? She went to bed, a few minutes ago." Tobi replied.

"Well, I think I'm goin to go say goodnight, to her." Said Kakuzu, with a suspicious tone in his voice.

"Me too, un!" Deidara yelled.

They both ran down the corridor, racing to Zeotora's room, hoping to reach her door, before the other.

They pushed at each other, knocking then opening the door. But they didn't see Zeotora in her room, instead they found an open window and a-

* * *

Zeotora ran as fast as she could from the Akatsuki hideout, tears fell from her eyes.

She looked back just in time to see the explosion......

*~To be continued~*

_**A/N**_

_**I know, so dramatic.**_

_**Worth the wait, don't you think?**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Until next time.**_

_**.Luckyxoxox**_


	19. The Memories That No Longer Exist

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Yeah, I know totally, edge of your seat moment._**

**_Anyway, please read and review!_**

**_I'm so glad I got over my writer's block._**

**_I started to think I wasn't going to be able to write anymore chapters._**

**_Anyway, Happy reading!_**

**Chapter 19 - The Memories That No Longer Exist**

The explosion was visible for miles. And by the time it was set off, Zeotora was only a fraction of that distance away. She heard it, she saw it, she felt the earth rumble beneath her feet as the hideout was blown sky-high.

The tears fell rapidly down her cheeks, and her eyes were blurry and swollen. She had never done something so heart-breaking in her life.

Zeotora stopped dead in her tracks, as memories rushed through her head, the explosion seemed to be in slow motion, compared to the speed that her thoughts were going.

Memories of Hidan and his smirk and his layed back attitude.

Memories of Konan and their girl-to-girl chat and understanding of each other.

Memories of Tobi and his cute little comments and the way he worried so much for her.

Memories of Kisame and the way he complimented her and admired her strength.

Memories of Itachi and the friendship they shared and the first time Itachi actually cared.

Memories of Pein and the way he was amused by her talents and her seriousness.

Memories of Zetsu and the way he was never really around, but he was always there, in a way.

The tears fell to the floor, each drop pounded in her head, forcing her to regret everything. But then she looked to the bright side.

She would be avenging he brother, if it wasn't for Sasori putting that spell on Kabuto, he would never had met Orochimaru, and he would never have betrayed her. And If she had stayed Deidara ans Kakuzu would have ripped apart the whole organization. And it would have been her fault.

She would rather have killed them as a team, other than killing them one by one.

But she couldn't help but remember the times when she and Hidan would laugh together and joke around. Or the times when Tobi would express his fondness of Zeotora. Or the times when Deidara would pretend to hate Zeotora, but secretly he loved her, on the inside. Or the times when Kisame, Itachi and Pein would talk about Zeotora's skill and talents.

She felt her heart tear in two, as her mind recalled all the happy times. But then she frowned, there wasn't always good times. There were bad moments aswell.

Like the time she beat up Deidara, and he ended up calling her an annoying cow.

And the next morning, he threatened to punch her, causing her a bruise and a loss of blood.

And not to mention the time when she risked her life to save Deidara's worthless skin.

But then she found herself slowly walking back towards the wreck, as she thought of the upsides of the down.

When Deidara called Zeotora a cow, Tobi called her pretty, and Kakuzu agreed, making her feel good about herself. And when Deidara attempted to punch her, Hidan and Zeotora's friendship deepened. The upside that brought her the most pride was, when she had saved Deidara's life, she felt proud of herself, like she had done something good, and she liked it.

But now look what she went and did.

She went and blew up the whole hide out.

"I can't believe I let myself get so caught up in revenge, that I destroyed my closest friends." Zeotora thought out loud, she sighed and continued, "What kind of a monster have I become?" She fell to her knees, beside the ruins, as tears rolled down her cheeks once more. She held her hands to her face, weeping through them.

_"isn't this what you wanted?" _A voice called from inside Zeotora's head. _Leave me alone. _She, mentally, called back.

"This isn't what I wanted. You hear? I wanted to settle the scores for what Sasori did." She spoke to the dusty air around her, as if her former comrades could hear her. "All I wanted to do was repay the Akatsuki for what he did, he took my brother from me. I never wanted this." He rvoice grew gradually louder. "I never..... I NEVER WANTED THIS!!!"

Zeotora froze, listening to her voice echo through the silent night, she wanted someone, anyone, to wake her up and tell her that it was all just a dream. But no one ever gets what they want.

Her voice slowly dissipated into stillness, as she clutched some of the ash in her hand.

"Aaargh!" Zeotora threw the ash at the ground, and climbed to her feet.

"Why does this always happen to me?!?2 She cried to the full moon. "I try and do something, but then something always gets in the way, and then I feel terrible." She shuddered as the cold air brushed against her shoulders.

"I never wanted this...." Zeotora whispered to herself, she closed her eyes and tried to gather the strength to leave and never look back.

Then a voice called from behind her, a familiar, vary familiar, voice.

"Now, that's what a sister of mine would do. Blow up her comrades for her big brother"

*~To be continued~*

_**A/N**_

_**Wow, didn't see that coming, did you?**_

_**Anyway, please review.**_

_**If you could see me, I would be on my knees begging.**_

_**I need the support.**_

**_Until the next chapter._**

**_.Luckyxoxox_**


	20. Family Fued

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Wow, I can't believe I have written 20 CHAPTERS!!!_**

**_I just want to say thanks for all my reviewers so far:_**

**_Hiyashi Yume_**

**_Cookie Krisp_**

**_Ninja Enchantress_**

**_ToshiroHitsugayagirlfriend_**

**_Priestess-of-Jashin_**

**_Axel-chan2314_**

**_Darcy of Akatsuki_**

**_xxyangxx2006_**

**_And my No. 1 fan.... XXXRoCkInXReBeLXXX _**

**_Please read and review!_**

**Chapter 20 - Family Fued**

Zeotora growled as she turned to face her brother, Kabuto.

He held an evil smile and a gleam in his eye, that silently ate it's way through Zeotora's soul.

"What are you doing here?" Zeotora spat as she spoke, he words merely bouncing off of Kabuto.

"Well, you don't change, do you?" Kabuto sighed, "You still don't know who to greet your brother." He tutted.

Zeotora turned away and cast her glance at the ground. Not wanting to look at the reality, that she just gave up everything for _him._

"Awww, are you ashamed of me Zeo?" Kabuto held Zeotora's chin, making her look up at him, against her will.

"Don't call me that!" Zeotora slapped Kabuto's hand away. She turned and was about to leave, but then Kabuto said.

"Orochimaru wants you to come back and work for him."

Zeotora's eyes widened and she looked back at her brother, her mouth hung open, with surprise. "Wh- what did you just say?"

"You heard me, Orochimaru wants you to come back." Kabuto's glasses reflected the moon's light, as he tilted his head in amazement, with Zeotora's reaction. "He says that only you could get a mission done, with no regrets, or care for their own emotions."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means, that most people's conscience stops them from completing their missions, but you on the other hand." Zeotora looked down as Kabuto's smile grew wider. "You put aside everything and do what you have to do, like kill your friends, after they did so much for you." Kabuto smirked, "Even I couldn't do that."

"Shut the hell up!" Zeotora fired several kunai at Kabuto, he dodged them easily. When Zeotora was possessed by anger, she often didn't concentrate on what she was doing.

"Don't you get it? Orochimaru _needs_ you." Kabuto said, his voice was extremely convincing. But Zeotora didn't know what to think.

"I will NEVER go back to Orochimaru!" Zeotora screamed after a few minutes of silence.

"I thought you would say something along those lines." Kabuto sighed, he lifted his hand and it light-up a glowing colour, "In that case." He charged forward his hand held out in front of him, "You die!"

Zeotora's vision became blurred with rage, but she managed to see herself jump out of the way of Kabuto's Mystic-Palm-jutsu.

Zeotora then caught hold of Kabuto's shirt collar. She swung her arm and sent Kabuto face-first into the ground, causing a cloud of dust to form in the air around them.

Zeotora regained control over her body, she never really realized how much pain she was in, her shoulder throbbed.

The dust cloud masqueraded both Kabuto and Zeotora, but then a luminous blue suddenly appeared and came rushing towards Zeotora. She jumped to the side and swung her leg, managing to collide with the back of Kabuto's head.

* * *

Kabuto and Zeotora fought hand-to-hand only releasing a small amount of chakra, but then Kabuto decided that the fight had been going on for too long, he activated his Mystic-Palm-jutsu and pressed down on several pressure points on Zeotora's arm, she immediately lost use of her good arm.

Kabuto then attacked Zeotora's pressure points in her leg, Zeotora fell to her knees.

She could barely manage with an injured shoulder, now she had no use of her arm and leg.

Zeotora was completely defenceless.

Kabuto jumped into the air, he made a few hand signs and summoned an uncountable amount of weapons, there were kunai's, shuriken, axes, hammer-throws and so many, that Zeotora didn't have time to see them all, before the came crashing down, aiming straight for her.

Zeotora pulled her injured arm up and forced her other arm to make their own hand signs.

She looked up, waiting for the perfect moment, she then called "Reflection-jutsu!"

Kabuto watched in amazement, as his own weapons bounced off of nothing and blasted back at him, hitting Kabuto in his left arm, his left knee, his right thigh, his stomach and the muscle that joined his neck and shoulder.

Zeotora took in deep breaths as she saw Kabuto fall to the ground, he lay still, not a single movement was made by his body.

_Is he dead? _Zeotora thought to herself, she shuddered at the word 'dead'. She never liked using it.

Zeotora crawled over, straining to pull herself to Kabuto's side.

She looked down at the, blood-covered, face of her older brother. _Maybe he was right, I don't let my conscience stop me from killing._

Zeotora felt tears threaten to fall from her eyes, but then the anger slowly filled her body once more, as she felt Kabuto's hand tighten around her throat.

*~To be continued~*

_**A/N**_

_**I just want to say thanks again, to everyone who reviews, it so helps.**_

**_I still can't believe I have written 20 chapters._**

**_Please read and review, for more!_**

**_Until the next, of my many chapters._**

**_.Luckyxoxox_**


	21. The Moment She Lost Her Life

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Thanks for all the positive reviews._**

**_It really means alot to me._**

**_I have put alot of effort into this chapter._**

**_So enjoy!_**

**Chapter 21 - The Moment She Lost Her Life**

Zeotora was taken by surprise.

Though somehow she expected her brother to fake his own death to throw her off.

Kabuto pulled out the kunai that stuck into his neck, allowing him more movement. Zeotora merely watched as the grip on her neck remained, holding her in her place.

Kabuto slowly began to rise to his feet, with his hand still held firmly, around Zeotora's neck, threatening to crush her windpipe, at any minute.

Zeotora was, yet again, pulled onto her tip-toes, due to her height. Kabuto loved the sight of his younger sister, squirming under his tight grasp.

Zeotora attempted, to take a deep breath, but her breath hitched in her throat as Kabuto grip tightened, stopping the air flow, Before releasing a few minutes later, he was now just toying with her. Causing her last moments, in this world, to be a living hell.

Zeotora let her lungs pull in air, then slowly let it back out again. Her eyes remained fixed on Kabuto.

Kabuto then took his other hand and dug a kunai deep into Zeotora's shoulder. The smirk on his face, growing ever larger.

Zeotora hell in her pain, then Kabuto stopped, _the shatter-scream, _Kabuto removed the kunai, "So you think you can trick me into my own death?" He smiled and put his kunai away, "I'd like to see you try, although, that last jutsu did impress me." Kabuto looked into Zeotora's eyes, "I guess you have learned some new tricks over the years."

"You would've know.... my new..... jutsu, if you had.... stuck around.." Zeotora said while struggling for air.

Kabuto looked, admiringly, at Zeotora," Well, so you did miss me."

Zeotora frowned at Kabuto, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Do you remember when we were kids, and we used to be on the same side?" Kabuto watched as Zeotora looked back into her past. "We could fight side-by-side again, if you team up with Orochimaru."

Zeotora realized what Kabuto was doing, he was forcing her to look back and choose Kabuto over her own freedom.

"I don't know.... why you're..... doing this..... but I will never...... join..... Orochimaru!" Zeotora's body remained limp, but her voice was forceful and full of rage. Kabuto knew what was coming.

Kabuto quickly drove his fist into Zeotora's stomach, causing a mas sof air to escape her lungs. Kabuto tightened his grip, trapping the air in Zeotora's throat, causing her great pain.

"If you think you can stop me, with that old trick, you thought wrong." Kabuto clutched harder, "I doubt you can preform jutsu's when you can't breathe."

Zeotora's vision started fading and her head started hurting, _I guess, this is what I deserve. _Zeotora's mind went blank and Kabuto became blurred, by the memories of..... of what exactly?

Zeotora saw a woman and a man, she had never seen them before, but they seemed familiar. They were in a hospital, and then a young boy walked in, he was about three years old. It was Kabuto.

Zeotora then noticed the small infant, that lay in the woman's arms, the baby had blonde hair, blue eyes and a very, VERY familiar, cheeky smile.

_Is that.... me? _

It was Zeotora's past, was she going to d-

Another memory appeared before Zeotora's blurry eyes.

It was raining and it was late and it was dark. There was a small girl, sat by the window, crying. Again it was Zeotora. The door suddenly opened and Kabuto walked in and sat beside Zeotora. He hooked his arm around Zeotora's shoulder, letting her lean on him. It was one of those stormy nights, but it wasn't just any stormy night. It was the night Zeotora and Kabuto's parents died.

More and more memories played like a movie in Zeotora's head. She saw happy times, sad times, times when she just wanted to laugh.

But then everything dissolved into the present time.

Kabuto still held his evil smile, and the blood-thirsty look in his eye remained. But something was different. It felt like she wasn't there.

She couldn't feel anything, not the pain in her shoulder, nor the torn muscles. She couldn't even feel Kabuto's hand wrapped around her throat.

Just........... emptiness.

Everything stood still, everything felt strange, everything wasn't mean to happen this way.

Zeotora felt her presence slowly fading, her eyelids lowered and threatened to close completely, things began playing in slow motion.

The day Zeotora joined the Akatsuki, the voices of her comrades, _"Wait, you mean **she's **the tenth member?! No way!! She can't be, she can't be n the akatsuki!!!"_

The time Zeotora re-furnished the entire room and first felt the watching eyes of her secret admirer.

The time she woke up and went to join her comrades in the front room, only to be attacked by Deidara. The bruise still clung firmly to her side.

The moment she apologised to Deidara, and when Kakuzu kissed her.

Then the mission, and the first time seeing Kabuto over all these years and now... here she was.

The akatsuki hideout was a pile of rubble, all her comrades were, probably dead, and she was fighting for her life.

Somewhere deep down inside, she felt her life was meant to end this way.

Zeotora silently pondered in her thoughts, she fell so deep into her thoughts that she didn't even hear the voices call her name, from behind her.

"Zeotora!" "Miss Zeotora!" Zeotora, un!" "Zeotora!"

The voices faded into her dying ears as she fell into a deep sleep, that she knew, she would never awake from.

*~To be continued~*

_**A/N**_

_**I'm. So. Evil.**_

_**Please review!**_

**_Or I will not tell you what happens next!_**

**_Fair enough?_**

**_See you next time._**

**_.Luckyxoxox_**


	22. The Voice That Was Never Heard

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Hiyaz_**

**_Yeah, I know, I'm evil._**

**_Anyway...._**

**_read-to know what happens_**

**_review-to get more chapters_**

**_On with the story!_**

**Chapter 22 - The Voice That Was Never Heard**

Zeotora.

The name that fell upon everyone's lips.

The name that belong to a young girl, who fell to the mercy of her older brother.

And took her last breath, on the same night she fell pray to the evil, deep inside her.

The name that was said so often, but just not loud enough.

The name of someone, who never wanted to be known.

Kabuto watched as his younger sister's eyes closed, he waited, just to be sure, then he released his grip, letting her fall to the ground.

She seemed so fragile, and yet, all her life, she was known as one of the highest ranking Kunoichi.

Kabuto's gaze diverted to the figures, that climbed out of the rubble. They lined up. Stood side-by-side, shoulder-to-shoulder, how comrades were supposed to be.

Deidara was the first to look down upon the frail body, that lay at Kabuto's feet. The others just watched Kabuto, he was working for Orochimaru, so he couldn't be trusted. Not for a second.

Hidan, for the first time, felt his eyes sting as a single tear ran down his cheek. He looked surprised. He was. The girl, that now lay on the ground, was his friend, comrade and he cared for her, no matter what she did.

Kakuzu flinched at the sight of his first love, with not a single ounce of life in her, sprawled across the floor, blood everywhere and bruises on her neck, from the pressure.

Kisame brought his hand to his mouth, in surprise. Even Itachi was shocked by the sight. The person, the only person he actually didn't hate, was now dead. Killed by her own brother.

In the pit of Deidara's stomach, there was anger and betrayal. But there was something else. The girl had only been in the organization for a week, but she was the kind of person, that can become friends, with anyone, very easily.

Deidara couldn't hold back for much longer. He despised the fact that Kabuto stood there smirking, and a few minutes ago, he just killed his sister. Kabuto had to admit he was rather dumbfounded, the akatsuki were just betrayed by their comrade, and now they hate Kabuto for killing her.

"What are you all looking at?" Kabuto asked, no one in particular. "If you ask me, I did you all a favour."

Deidara's patience snapped, _a favour?! What the hell is wrong with him, un?!?!?!_

"She's your sister!! un." Deidara screamed at Kabuto. "How can you say, that killing her is doing us a favour?!? un."

"Well for one, she blew you all up." Deidara took a step backward, he forgot all about that. "And she has been lying to you all."

"What are you talking about?" Kakuzu wondered, asking what they all wanted to ask.

"I bet she never told you, that she used to work with me." Kabuto smirked as they looked to each other in confusion.

"But that means.... she used to work for-" Kakuzu was interrupted by Kabuto.

"That's right, she used to work for Orochimaru!" Kabuto leant forward, getting on the akatsuki's nerves.

The members whispered to each other, they never knew her secret. Only one Shinobi, stood looking at his shoes.

"She.. She told, me." Hidan said cautiously.

They all looked at him, even Kabuto.

Hidan felt the eyes burn into his skin.

_So, she did trust that Hidan guy. _Kabuto thought, his sister trusted _him_ enough to tell him her secret.

"Well, whatever the case." Kabuto lifted his foot and let it hover above the head of the lifeless girl, that lay on the floor. "She dead. And that's that." He rested his foot on his sister's head.

Deidara had to restrain himself, he knew he would attack at any minute, it was just so disrespectful.

_'Kabuto' _

Kabuto flinched. His own name echoed through his head. A familiar, feminine voice called out to him. each echo growing just that little bit louder than the last.

_'I know you can hear me'_

The voice rang through Kabuto's ears. This was unexpected, the voice that tormented him, seemed to warm him at the same time. Kabuto thought he could feel warm arms wrap around him, each time the voice spoke.

_'Kabuto. Kabuto! KABUTO!'_

Kabuto clutched his head and shouted, "Leave me alone!"

The akatsuki were really confused now.

First he killed his sister, now he's talking to himself. What was going on?

_'Kabuto'_

"What do you want?"

_'Why do you never listen to me?'_

"What are you talking about?"

_'You spent your whole life, doing as you please. And now you choose to hear me.'_

"I never chose to hear you, you just..... started talking."

_'I have been trying to talk to you for years now. I've been trying to warn you.'_

"About what?"

_'About this. You were never destined to kill her, you just did. Now everything is off balance. You must reverse what you have done.'_

"What?! I can't! I won't!"

_'You must!'_

"No."

_'Now!'_

"NEVER!"

Kabuto fell to his knees, his mind was being pulled back and forth, from thought to thought. He still didn't know who, or what, the voice was. But he didn't like it.

_'Kabuto! Change it back! Now!'_

Kabuto didn't reply, he was still clutching his aching head. His thoughts still racing. Then he stood, and looked over to the limp body tha lay beside him.

And he looked into the eyes of his younger, beloved, sister. Her now open eyes.

*~To be continued~*

_**A/N**_

_**Oooooh, another cliffy!**_

_**It's a shocker, right?**_

_**Please review!**_

_**See you later!**_

_**.Luckyxoxox**_


	23. The Thin Line Of Sanity

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Yeah, I know, the last chapter was confusing._**

**_This chapter is sort of confusing aswell._**

**_Please read and review._**

**_And tell me what you thought about this idea._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 23 - The Thin Line Of Sanity**

Kabuto watched in disbelief as Zeotora climbed to her feet. Kabuto fell back down onto his knees, Zeotora now towered over him. Looking down at him, with piercing eyes. _What's going on? I thought she was dead. I thought I killed her. _Kabuto started to panic.

The akatsuki looked at Kabuto with confused eyes.

They saw Kabuto fall to his knees, and they heard him shouting into mid-air.

But they didn't see Zeotora.

_Why can't they see her? Have I gone mad? What's happening to me?!_

Zeotora took a few steps forward. She looked into his eyes, and sent a lightning bolt through him, well that's what it felt like.

Suddenly Kabuto heard the voice again.

_'Kabuto. Look what you have done.'_

"What have I done? Exactly."

_'You have broke the balance, and crossed the thin line of sanity.'_

"You mean I've gone insane."

_'Not exactly. You have merely let yourself see, what others do not.'_

"What..." Kabuto trailed off, he looked to were Zeotora's body used to lay, she still lay there, motionless. "You mean this is her spirit?"

_'In a way'_

Kabuto's heart slowed to it's normal pace. He was in more comfort, now that he knew it was a spirit. His heart raced once more, as Zeotora's spirit reached down and pulled Kabuto to his feet. She pulled her fist back and punched Kabuto.

Kabuto wasn't ready for that, he felt the pain and the force of her fist.

"I thought you said she was a spirit!" Kabuto screamed.

_'Since when do you listen to me?'_

"WHAT?!?!?" Suddenly Kabuto felt something pull out of his body. Another spirit appeared beside Zeotora's, this spirit was taller, and stronger looking.

More and more spirits came out of no where, and stepped closer to him.

There were three spirits stood right in front of him. and six behind him.

The taller spirit sent his fist forward, and Kabuto fell backwards. One of the other spirits, in front of him, jumped onto him and pounded against his head, throwing it's full strength, with each punch. After a few minutes, all the spirits were hitting and kicking and beating Kabuto to a pulp.

There was something strange about these spirits. They seemed to be very real. Yet not completely.

One of the spirits had glowing red eyes. Another had orange hair, while two others had blue hair. One of the other spirits wore a silver pendant around it's neck. Then Kabuto noticed, a spirit wearing a scope over his left eye. Speaking of eyes, the tallest of the spirits had red eyes, that had green pupils. And a spirit only had one visible eye. While the creepiest of the spirits had yellow eyes, and two voices.

Kabuto couldn't understand what was going on. They were meant to be spirits, but every second that ticked by, they became more and more real.

"You killed Zeotora!" "You're gonna die! un." "It's your fault!" "You took Miss Zeotora away from us!" "Some big brother you are!"

Those were the words that fell from the spirits' lips. But, Kabuto recognised these words. Kabuto thought while they continued kicking him into next year.

Kabuto realized the resemblance, between the, so called, spirits, and the Akatsuki members.

_Thump!_

Kabuto realized no matter what Zeotora did, they would still forgive her.

_Thump!_

Kabuto realized what he had done so wrong in their eyes.

_Thump!_

What Kabuto didn't realize, was one of the figures walking to Kabuto's head.

_Thump!_

Lifting his foot.

_Thump!_

And then bringing it down, with such force, that it could be able to-

_Thump!_

*~To be continued~*

**_A/N_**

**_OK, 1000 points to whoever can guess what happens to Kabuto._**

**_Please read and review!_**

**_Tell me what you think, Is it confusing? ya-dah ya-dah._**

**_And yeah, I know this one is kinda short, but the next chapter makes up for it._**

**_See ya next time!_**

**_.Luckyxoxox_**


	24. Forgiveness?

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Time to see who was right, and who was wrong._**

**_Please read and review!_**

**_This chapter pretty much, explains what happened in the last chapters._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 24 - Forgiveness?**

The spirit brought it's foot down, and the second it froze, Kabuto was no longer confused.

He saw that the spirits were actually the akatsuki members, his mind was just playing tricks on him.

And stood, with his foot hovering above Kabuto's head, was Hidan. He had fire in his eyes, and a his teeth were ready to shatter, at the force put upon them.

"Why did you hold back? un." Deidara asked, he stopped to look at Hidan.

"I didn't." Hidan said with a confused look on his face, "My foot just stopped moving mid-air!"

Deidara's mind must have been running 1000 miles per hour. _I know that jutsu, but it can't be... un, she's dead._ Deidara knew it wasn't possible, but he turned to look at Zeotora, just to be sure.

Zeotora lay her amazingly clear blue eyes, partially open, and her arms lifted off of the ground in a hand sign, Deidara thought he too had gone insane. But then Tobi shouted.

"Miss Zeotora!" He jumped off of Kabuto and ran to Zeotora's side. Tobi placed his hands on Zeotora's shoulders, careful not to hurt her, he lifted her, so she could rest on his lap.

"H-hey... Tobi." Zeotora was exhausted, her arms fell back down to her sides, as she lay her head on Tobi's chest. She was freezing, her eyes were blood-shot and she was trembling, mostly due to lack of chakra.

"No way!" Kisame called, "Wow, first she beats me, then she heals from a nearly fatal wound, and now she escapes death. I am seriously considering joining her fan club."

Zeotora laughed, her breath then hitched in her throat, as she felt the pain running through her.

Blood ran from the corner of Zeotora's mouth, but her eyes remained as fierce as ever. She glared at her brother. Kabuto returned her gaze.

"I thought.... you were dead-" Hidan was cut off by Zeotora.

"I was, well..... sort of." Zeotora lifted her hand and placed it on her neck. "It was a temporary state of death."

"Temporary death? un."

"Yeah, when you guys showed up, I sent all of my chakra through Kabuto's arm, and to the right side of his brain. Activating a side of him that hasn't been confronted in years. His conscience." They all stared at Zeotora, even Kabuto, he wanted to know what had happened to him.

"You see, my brother is used to doing as he pleases, so the sudden burst of emotions, made him lose all common sense. Therefore, he mistook you for spirits. Giving you the advantage." Zeotora suddenly clutched her shoulder, she wasn't fully recovered yet. "So basically, he went insane."

"I DID NOT GO INSANE!!" Kabuto shouted, releasing himself from the grasp of the hands that held him down.

"Tobi."

"What is it, Miss Zeotora?"

"Let go of me for a second, would you?"

Tobi reluctantly nodded his head, he let go of Zeotora, allowing her to lift herself to her feet. Zeotora wobbled a bit at first, but then gained her balance. She took a few steps towards Kabuto, She kept her eyes on Kabuto at all times.

Kabuto watched as his younger, smaller, injured sister came closer to him. She placed a hand on Kabuto's shoulder, Kabuto looked into Zeotora's eyes. Big mistake.

Automatically, Kabuto was caught in a paralysing death stare. Zeotora held her ground firmly. She dug her nails into Kabuto's shoulder, forcing him to hold in a cry of pain. Zeotora kept her grip on Kabuto's shoulder, she then blinked, letting Kabuto fall to the ground, he let out a cry so loud that it echoed for quite a long while.

The akatsuki members watched as Zeotora brought her brother to his knees, just as Kabuto looked up at Zeotora, she said.

"I just want you to know, that I never want to see you ever again." Zeotora spoke in a cold and chilling voice, Kabuto felt goosebumps crawl over his skin as his younger sister intimidated him, "If you ever, so much as, come into my view, I promise," Zeotora dug her nails even deeper into Kabuto's skin, causing him to cry out once more, "I will not think twice about sending you down to hell."

Zeotora's voice remained calm, but her eyes flashed as she spoke, the heat burning into Kabuto. He squirmed at the feeling of intense eyes peering down at him.

"You're lucky, oh, so very lucky, that I'm your sister." Zeotora slowly released her grip.

"And why's that?" Kabuto snapped a her.

"Because," She tightened her grip, "Anyone else would've killed you right here and now." Kabuto gritted his teeth, as Zeotora pulled her nails from Kabuto's shoulder.

"Now get out of here!" Zeotora's eyes burned into Kabuto's flesh once more, he stood quickly.

"Fine. But only because you asked so nicely." Kabuto teased.

"NOW!" Kabuto jumped back, and he nearly tripped, as he turned and disappeared, back to his master.

_Wow. _Every member thought, as Zeotora turned back to them.

"I... uh.." Zeotora returned to her normal self, her eyes now friendly and full of concern, her hand immediately retreated to the back of her head, scratching in embarrassment. "Well... I guess, I should..... say, sorry."

Zeotora looked to the ground, her face was dragged into an upset and apologetic position. Begging for forgiveness.

Pein stepped forward, arms folded over his chest and a bored expression on his face.

Zeotora knew what was coming, she was going to be sacked, and then kicked into dismay.

The akatsuki watched, they to knew they would never see Zeotora again after this.

Zeotora looked at her feet. Her head hung low and her shoulders slumped. She wasn't looking forward to this. But, she was expecting the wrong thing.

Zeotora felt Pein's arms wrap around her, and hold her tightly. Zeotora definatly didn't see that coming.

"You know you will always have a place in the Akatsuki, no matter what you do." Pein sighed, "We've all been there before."

Zeotora smiled to herself and, in turn, wrapped her arms around Pein.

"Group hug everyone!" Everyone looked at Hidan, confused, then they looked to each other. They shrugged and joined Zeotora and Pein.

"Wait guys! Hold on a second!" Zeotora called form the middle of the rather uncomfortable group hug. "You're kinda, opening up my wounds again!"

"Oops. sorry!" They all said in unison.

They all began to laugh, even Itachi and Zetsu. But little did they know.

A certain pair of Sharingan eyes, watched them from a distance.

*~To be continued~*

_**A/N**_

_**Awww, didn't I tell you. Alot of lovey dovey stuff, enough to make you sick.**_

_**But you have to admit, it was kinda sweet.**_

_**Anyway, don't panic, it's not over, not just yet.**_

_**Please review, if you think my story is OK so far.**_

_**Until my next chapter!**_

_**.Luckyxoxox**_


	25. True Colours

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Hiyaz!_**

**_Not really much to say..._**

**_Anyway read and review!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 25 - True Colours**

The Akatsuki members had split up, in order to find a place to stay for the night. They were split into five groups, they had arranged to meet up in the morning to re-build their hideout.

Pein and Konan went off in one direction, no one really knew where they were sleeping for the night.

Itachi and Kisame found a small inn, somewhere in the middle of a village, that were unfamiliar with the Akatsuki cloaks.

Zetsu was on his own, he just joined onto a tree and fell asleep.

And after a big fight about who's on whose team, Hidan and Kakuzu went of to find a place to stay.

While Deidara, Tobi and Zeotora went their own way, into the forest.

Hidan listened as Kakuzu went on and on, about how unfair it was that Zeotora was going off with Deidara.

"I mean, how am I supposed to sleep, knowing that Deidara will be right beside her _all _night. Like I-" Kakuzu was interrupted by a rather annoyed Hidan.

"Look, will you just shut up!"

Kakuzu was shocked that Hidan lost his temper so quickly. "It has only been about half an hour, since the whole big fight, and you're already becoming obsessive." Hidan threw his fists back down to his sides. He turned and kept trudging along, ignoring his comrade.

* * *

Deidara and Tobi climbed past the branches and over-grown plants, as Zeotora followed solemnly behind them.

Deidara looked back at her, every now and then, just checking she was okay. Deidara knew that Zeotora was uncomfortable and Deidara was wise enough to not say anything, but Tobi had no concern for bad timing.

"Hey, Miss Zeotora! Are you OK? You seem kinda down." Deidara stopped, face-palmed and turned to see Zeotora's reaction.

Zeotora stopped also, her eyes fell to the floor and her head hung low. "I'm fine, really." Zeotora's voice was as solemn as her expression, her fists tightened then released as she pushed past, both of the boys in front of her. Zeotora kept walking, not looking back. She didn't want them to see the crystal tears that fell from her ocean-blue eyes.

Tobi never understood women, but Zeotora was different, she was more mysterious and she was now less friendly, Zeotora was more.... secretive. She was far more independent and definatly more unpredictable.

"Zeotora? un." Zeotora stopped, hearing the worry in Deidara voice.

"What is it, Deidara?" She replied.

"Well, I.... uh..." Deidara didn't know what to do, he knew the words he wanted to say, but they wouldn't come out. It was the first time Zeotora had called Deidara by his real name.

"Well.. What is it?" Zeotora turned, the tears had faded, but her emotionless face remained.

"Are you sure you're OK, un?" Deidara's voice held softness and concern.

"Yes, I already said that!" Zeotora snapped at Deidara, realising she had done so, she stiffened and turned to carry on walking, through the thick forest.

"Wait. un." Deidara moved without thinking, he reached out and grabbed Zeotora by her hand.

"Get off me!" Zeotora smacked Deidara's hand away. Her eyes glared at Deidara, he knew she was warning him. Deidara ignored Zeotora's warning. "I said let go!" Zeotora screamed at Deidara.

Deidara swallowed hard, pulled Zeotora towards him and looked down into her blue eyes, that he had loved ever since they first met.

He ran his hand through her hair. Only to have his hand slapped away once more.

"What are you, deaf? I said, Let. Go. Of. Me." Deidara saw the anger in Zeotora's eyes, but there was something else, regret? doubt? He didn't know, but it wasn't Deidara she was mad at.

Deidara sighed, then let go of Zeotora's hand slowly. Zeotora pulled away from Deidara and looked away. She was stubborn and somehow different.

Zeotora pushed through the thick leaves, letting go of them, just missing Deidara's head as the branched swung back.

* * *

Zeotora got comfortable in the corner of the cave. Tobi and Deidara sat near the entrance. They had found a suitable place to stay for the night.

"Miss Zeotora?"

Zeotora looked up, to see Tobi stood in front of her. She said nothing.

"Can I please sit with you?" Zeotora didn't reply, but she didn't say no either. So Tobi took it as a yes. He sat down, leaning against the wall. Tobi looked over at Zeotora. She was avoiding eye-contact.

"Tobi." Zeotora spoke calmly, "Stop looking at me."

Tobi did as he was told, he diverted his glance to the floor, watching Zeotora grip at her knee-protectors, she wanted to let something out, but didn't want to. Tobi could tell.

"Miss Zeotora? Something is wrong, isn't it?" Tobi regretted his words, as Zeotora spun round and shouted.

"NO! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?"

Zeotora had Tobi pinned down, her hands holding tightly around Tobi wrists. Her teeth clenched shut, and she was growling with each word. Zeotora's breath quickened as she pushed down harder on Tobi's wrists. Her eyes flashed and poured with so may emotions, anger, frustration, annoyance, impatience. Tobi squirmed.

Tobi whimpered, "Please, Miss Zeotora, you're hurting me." A frightened tone was echoing through Tobi's voice. Zeotora's eyes returned to their softer shade of blue, her jaw relaxed letting her mouth gape open in disbelief, her hands slowly let go of Tobi's wrists. Zeotora sat up, her arms retreating to her chest, she couldn't believe what she had done. She had threatened Tobi, and hurt him.

"I.... sorry." Zeotora got up quickly and ran out of the cave, passing Deidara who had just woken up. She ran through the forest, reaching an open part. It was raining. The rain poured down on Zeotora, soaking her clothes and disguising the tears that fell from Zeotora;s clouded eyes.

_What's happening to me? Kabuto should never have showed up, he should never had said all that stuff about fake personalities. Now.... I can't control my real personality anymore........ I promised myself I would never, EVER let myself turn into that monster again. Even if it kills me._

*~To be continued~*

_**A/N**_

_**Oooh, Sorry, more cliffhangers.**_

_**And you might not get the next chapter for a while, maybe you will, maybe you won't.**_

_**Sorry, I have exams coming up, I will try my hardest to update as soon as possible.**_

_**Anyway don't for get to review, and see you later!**_

_**.Luckyxoxox**_


	26. Gone Missing

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Well, I'm back sooner than I thought aswell!_**

**_I'm having a crap day, so please....._**

**_Reviews make me happy!_**

**_On with the story!_**

**Chapter 26 - Gone Missing**

It was early in the morning.

Deidara awoke to see a worried Tobi, pacing back and forth, by the entrance to the cave. Deidara yawned and asked Tobi, "What's your problem? un, why are you pacing like that?"

Tobi turned quickly, he knelt down by Deidara and said, in a panic, "Miss Zeotora didn't come back last night! She has gone! She just left and never came back. She said sorry then just disappeared! I hope she's OK, it is all Tobi's fault!"

"Woah, slow down! un." Deidara was worried to, but he had to keep calm. Deidara didn't want to show he was that worried, it would just make things worse. So he said, "Look. We should go and join the others. un. The hideout isn't going to build itself." Deidara watched as Tobi calmed down a bit, then he continued, "And when she wants to come back, she will know where to find us, un."

"OK, Deidara-sempai."

They gathered their things, and headed back to their base, well, where it used to be.

"There you are! Finally. We've been waiting for you guys to show up!" Hidan called, he put down the piece of wood he was carrying and turned to greet them.

Deidara felt a lump form in his throat, this wasn't going to end well.

"Where's Zeotora?" Hidan asked.

"Well.... um.... she, un-" Deidara wasn't sure what to say.

"Miss Zeotora went for a walk, to.... uh.... help with her wounds.." Tobi said trying to sound convincing.

"Oh well, then she shouldn't be gone too long, c'mon you two, don't just stand there." Hidan turned and went back to his work.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest.

Zeotora sat, leant against a tree, her knees were pulled to her chest and her arms hugging her shivering legs.

_What should I do? _Zeotora pondered quietly. She was so unsure of what would happen, if she didn't do anything about her true personality.

Zeotora's breath was at a steady pace, her heart was beating normally and her body was working just fine. But her mind wasn't co-operating that well. Every time she came up with a solution, her mind disagreed suggesting faults in her plan.

Zeotora took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled, attempting to clear her mind. She brought herself to stand, before walking slowly towards her comrades, who were quite a few miles away, at this point.

Last night Zeotora ran as far as she could, she didn't want to hear a word from Deidara or Tobi, no matter what is was that they were saying. Now she had to find her way back. This was no problem for an ex-ANBU captain.

Zeotora thought as she walked along, heading back to the hideout.

_I wonder how much, they have done so far. _Zeotora forced herself to think about things other than her little problem, she didn't have the time.

She ordered a smile to cross her face and her eyes to shine. Trying to banish the memories from her head. Zeotora thought of happy thoughts, no more fighting, no pain or suffering, no more this, no more that......

She just didn't have the time to worry about such silly things.

* * *

The sun was setting upon the hard working team mates.

So far they had put up the walls and were still working on the roof. There was already the long complex corridors and many doors. The hot-springs weren't put in yet, but most of the rooms were complete and just needed decorating.

Hidan sat up on his knees and wiped the sweat from his brow, the sun was really hot, and they had all been working really hard. "I wonder were Zeotora is. She should have been back by now. It's starting to get dark."

He was right, the sun was going down pretty fast and there was still no sign of the missing Kunoichi.

"I hope she's OK." Hidan looked worried, he was debating whether to go and find her, but resisted the urge. He knew she was capable of taking care of herself. He picked up his hammer, and went back to fixing the roof in place.

Tobi looked anxiously at Deidara, Deidara knew what he was thinking. What if she wasn't OK? What if she never came back? There was something she wasn't telling them.

* * *

Zeotora dragged her feet along, hearing the sweet songs of the birds slowly fading and the darkness around her growing darker and darker.

_"Zeotora, I'm hungry."_

Zeotora stopped.

The voice in her head distracting her. _Leave me alone! _Zeotora mentally replied.

_"But Zeotora, aren't you hungry aswell?"_

_No! Get lost!_

Zeotora ignored the voice, just like she had done when she blew up the hideout. _**(A/N I bet you forgot about the voice)**_

_"I'm Hungry! And you are aswell!" _The voice became forceful. _"Now. Go get us some food, and make it snappy!"_

Zeotora struggled against the possession of the voice. She let her shoulders relax. Her eyelids lowered and a dark shadow, clouded her eyes that were now stained with a red glow.

"Y-yes.... Mas-ter.."

* * *

The Akatsuki had just finished their hideout, all it needed was a few personal touches to make it back to the way it was. Some things were stil missing, but it had to do for the night.

They entered their new accommodations, but they each felt an icy wave roll down their spines as they heard an ear-piercing screams echo through the forest, sending the birds flying in all directions as the scent of blood filled the cold air.

*~To be continued~*

_**A/N**_

**_This has to be another of my favourites._**

**_Please review, I would appreciate it if I had more thanks, for spending my spare time writing this just for you guys._**

**_Anyway, I have said it before and will say it again._**

**_I might not be able to publish the next chapter for a while, since my exams are in a few weeks._**

**_I will try and do it as soon as possible, but until then._**

**_See ya later!_**

**_.Luckyxoxox_**


	27. Behind BloodStained Eyes

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Hiyaz, don't ask me were I find the time to write my book!_**

**_I should be studying right now, but who cares!_**

**_Anyway, please read and review!_**

**_Forward we go!_**

**Chapter 27 - Behind Blood-Stained Eyes**

The Akatsuki members watched as the peacefulness was disturbed, quite suddenly, and then fading into nothing.

The smell of blood was the only thing that never faded. It just remained in the ever darkening air.

An eerie presence came rapidly closer and closer to the curious akatsuki members. The chakra was familiar, but tainted, almost stained. With blood.

The sun lowered and hide itself behind the far horizon, the surroundings casting shadows over the trees and newly built hideout. As the sun disappeared, a pair of glowing red eyes were revealed.

_"I'm still hungry!" _Was all that was heard inside the head of the owner of the blood red eyes.

"I shall bring them to you, for you." The voice was cold and shady. The akatsuki heard the voice, Hidan then called out.

"Hey! There you are! We've been worried sick!" He was merely met by the shiver running down his spine, and the silence of the empty forest.

The figure suddenly bolted forward, heading for one member in particular. She pounced on Hidan, pinning him down. The figure was, as Hidan thought, Zeotora.

She bore her teeth and growled, her face mere inches from Hidan's. Her eyes were fierce and blood red. The glow almost gave off a wave of heat, but it was probably Hidan's imagination. Her quite short nails, were now sharpened claws and her fangs were exposed, and enormous. They shone in the moonlight, gritted together and claws digging into Hidan's chest and shoulder.

Zeotora had Hidan pinned to the ground, one hand on his shoulder and the other holding down his chest. Her legs were parted and bent, giving her the composure of... some kind of animal. Her back was arched and her arms supported most of her weight, just adding more pressure to the now bleeding, claws marks on Hidan's skin.

From this distance Hidan could see Zeotora's eyes clearly. Her normally round friendly eyes, were now narrowed and her pupils had stretched into thin vertical slits.

A growl burned in Zeotora's stomach, it grew louder as it travelled up her neck to her throat, then echoing through the abandoned forest as she let out a magnificent roar, that reached the far ends of the dark over-growth.

Hidan wasn't panicking, he knew Zeotora's instincts would refrain her from hurting him. They were best friends after all.

But he was wrong.

Zeotora growled once more and brought her sharp claws down, slicing the skin on Hidan's face, leaving four thin wounds tracing down his face.

"I-I'm... s-sor-sorry..." Zeotora struggled to say the words, her body remaining as forceful as before, but her eyes flashed their usual blue, just as she said the two simple words. But returned to a sickly red colour, just in time to dig deeper into Hidan's, bare, chest.

"Zeotora! What is wrong with you?" Pein shouted at the blood-thirsty Kunoichi.

"I... m-must obey......my ma-master.." Zeotora choked the words from her throat. As soon as she spoke the words, she lunged to the side, aiming at Pein, she prepared her claws, slicing across Pein's arm.

Konan attempted to break up the fight, but all that resulted in was, her receiving her own deep wound, but hers was straight into the muscle of her upper leg.

Konan cried out in pain, clutching her leg she fell back, only to be caught by the injured Pein.

That was when Konan lost it, "ZEOTORA! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

Zeotora turned to see the flustered face of Konan, he expression was a mix between anger, embarrassment, betrayal, confusion and even a bit of denial.

Zeotora looked around curiously as her former comrades closed in on her, in attempt to restrain her.

Zeotora let herself be caught by the ones she trusted the most, allowing herself to suffer the consequences. But the voice sounded once more.

_"I think it's time to release more power. I already told you, I'm hungry!"_

The chakra flow, surrounding Zeotora's body, suddenly grew larger and larger. A dark shadow formed around the young girl. She looked up to the sky, baring her teeth, she let out a snicker the made her eyes pulse, turning a deeper red each time.

Zeotora's claws and fangs increased in size and sharpness. Her eyes more fierce, and her posture more animal-like.

She let out a monstrous roar and fell on all fours. Zeotora hissed at her comrades, eyeing each one, separately.

An ominous cloud began forming around Zeotora's body, taking the form of some kind of wild-animal. After a while, the shape seemed clearer, and very puzzling at the same time. It looked like a rough outline of a cat or lion.

Then a single dark tail formed onto the shape.

Deidara thought he knew what was happening. He thought back, to his fight with Naruto, three words ran through his head.

_The Jinchuriki Cloak._

But she wasn't a Jinchuriki. Was she?

Then Zeotora smirked, then spoke, her voice was different, it almost didn't sound like her, "Yes Deidara. I know what you're thinking."

Deidara was startled, but not as much as when he found the answer to his question.

"Oh and.. yes. If you're wondering why I'm so powerful all of a sudden.." Her eyes flashes and she tilted her head, resembling Kabuto, in a way.

"Well, that's simple..... I am the Jinchuriki of the two-tailed-black-lion!"

*~To be continued~*

_**A/N**_

_**Yes I know, the two-tails is a cat-demon, but I thought it would be more interesting this way, don't ask me why.**_

_**And yes I know, the two-tail-Jinchuriki dies, but lets just say that she doesn't in my story, or does she?**_

_**Besides, I thought it would be a good story line, anyway please review!**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**.Luckyxoxox**_


	28. No More Miss Human

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Hiyaz!_**

**_I don't really have much to say, just.._**

**_Please review and that this chapter may contain violence._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Warning - There may be some blood and guts somewhere in this chapter!_**

**Chapter 28 - No More Miss Human**

Zeotora didn't wait for a reaction, she charged forward and sliced Tobi, Deidara and Kakuzu's cloaks, she would have cut the skin if they hadn't have jumped out of the way.

Zeotora hissed and pulled her claws back once more, this time she managed to inflict damage on Kisame, she drew blood in his upper arm. Kisame restrained himself from pulling out his sword, no one really wanted to hurt her.

Itachi was less sympathetic, he didn't want to hurt her, but he would rather that than being killed himself. He ran forward and stood infront of Zeotora, he looked into her eyes. Itachi attempted to use his sharingan on her.

He failed.

As soon as Zeotora saw Itachi coming torwards her, she made a few hand signs and the shadow surronding Zeotora pulsed. A second tail began forming.

_This isn't good!_

The akatsuki could only watch as Zeotora's hair became shaggy and thick, expanding into a bushy mess of hair. Her fingers curled and morphed into large paws, wrapped in a thin layer of fur. The tails from the shadow, was soon replaced by real thin tails, at the end of the two tails were small tufts of hair, they were definatly lion tails.

Zeotora let out an enormous roar, she was now encoated in fur and and her ears had grown into pointy cat ears, that sat an angle on the top of her head, her teeth had grown even larger and sharper. Zeotora no longer looked like a human. Now she really did look like a lion.

"Now, it is time for a little," Zeotora snickered as she looked hungrily at Tobi,"Midnight snack!" Zeotora's voice was lathered in a sickly hungry tone, her eyes flashed as she licked her lips.

Tobi panicked and ran for his life as Zeotora chased after him, she growled as she ran, each time she got close she snapped at Tobi's ankles, slowing him down.

Then after a few minutes of Tobi dodging Zeotora's teeth, and Zeotora chasing the worried Shinobi. She grabbed Tobi by his ankle, tripping him up. She pounced on him.

Her knees were just above the ground, she balanced her weight on the balls of her feet, the claws on her toes digging into the ground, keeping her from slipping. Zeotora looked down at her prey, she was hissing and growling making Tobi quake with fear. This situation was far worse than last night, that night Zeotora just lost her patience and didn't mean to hurt Tobi, now she wanted to eat him! Literally.

Zeotora brought her claws to Tobi's throat, pressing down slightly, drawing blood. _"Wait! I want to see him struggle, it makes them taste so much more........ fresh!"_

"Yes Master" Zeotora took her claw away from Tobi's throat, letting a thin line of blood dribble down Tobi's neck.

Tobi looked at Zeotora curiously, "Oh don't worry." Zeotora said teasingly. "I am going to kill you. My Master just wants to see you squirm."

Zeotora placed her hand behind Tobi's head, she hooked her fingers into his hair. Zeotora pulled on Tobi's hair. She lifted Tobi up to look into his eyes, Zeotora was slouched over, and Tobi was sitting at an uncomfortable angle. His head was pulled back, making his neck unbearably vunerable. And he was finding it hard to balance, Zeotora had her knee pressed down on Tobi upper leg, and her spare hand held Tobi's arm painfully.

Tobi couldn't take it anymore, "Please Deidara-sempai! Mr Zetsu! Someone help me!"

"It's no use, my prey. Here take a look for yourself." Zeotora moved her hand just enough to grant Tobi movement.

Tobi looked to his left, to see his comrades. They were all backed into a corner, a number of wild cats had shown up out of no where.

"Wh-what happened?" Tobi asked cautiously.

"Are you impressed? The wild cats responded to my calls." Zeotora replied as if it was the most obvious thing. "Do you really think I was making all that noise for nothing?"

Tobi finally understood, the teasing and chasing was all a distraction, her roars attracted the attention of the wild animals.

"You see, my Master loves seeing our prey struggle for survival, she says it it makes our meals more refreshing!" There was a glint in Zeotora's eye, as if she enjoyed the sight of Tobi at the brink of his own life.

Hidan and Kakuzu made a dash, to get round the cats, but two just jumped into the air, and grabbed them and threw then back to meet the rest of the akatsuki.

Tobi knew what he could do. But he had to be quick and careful. Two things that Tobi wasn't very good at.

Tobi shook his arm quickly, slipping it out of Zeotora's grasp, and brought it up, he pulled his hand through the air as fast as he could and slapped Zeotora hard across her face.

*~To be continued~*

_**A/N**_

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Don't forget to review!_**

**_Can't wait for the next chapter!_**

**_See ya!_**


	29. Tobi's Big Moment

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Hiyaz!_**

**_Yeah, I know that this chapter wa published way too soon!_**

**_Anyway, please review!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Chapter 29 - Tobi's Big Moment**

The sound of Tobi's out-stretched hand making contact with Zeotora's face, echoed through everyones' ears.

It echoed through the ears of the bystanding comrades, who let their attention drift from the cats to the dramatic scene.

It echoed through the ears of the wild cats, themselves, even they turned to see their leader being slapped across the face.

It echoed through Tobi's ears, he could hardly believe what he just did.

It echoed through the ears of Zeotora, well what was left of her, she was being possesed by a demon, so technically, it wasn't her.

Out of shock, Zeotora let go of Tobi.

Tobi moved quickly, he sat up and took hold of Zeotora's shoulders. Tobi shook Zeotora frantically, catching her attention, he looked into her eyes and shouted.

"MISS ZEOTORA! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!"

The rest of the akatsuki watched in amazment as Tobi shook sense into Zeotora, who at this moment was possesed by a demon.

Tobi kept eye-contact with Zeotora, he made sure that he would be able to tell when she was returning to her normal state.

Zeotora's eyes grew redder and redder, but before she had time to transform any further. Tobi brought his hand up once more and slapped her again, this time harder.

"MISS ZEOTORA! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE SOMEWHERE!" Tobi kept shaking Zeotora, forcing the glow in her eyes to fade slightly.

Tobi knew it was working.

"I KNOW YOU CAN FIGHT THE TWO-TAILED DEMON! DO IT FOR THE REST OF THE AKATSUKI! PLEASE!"

Zeotora let her gaze fall to her former comrades, the look on their faces caused the reality to dawn on her. _What have I done? Why do I always do this? It's not my fault though, I know it isn't._

Zeotora's eyes slowly faded to a dark blue/purple, her hair thinned out and became more under control. Zeotora's claws returned to the short nails that they used to be, while the tails retreated into nothing. The fur that had claimed Zeotora's body now disapaited, along with tha cat ears that became human once more.

"Miss Zeotora? Is it you?" Tobi had stopped shaking Zeotora and he wanted to know if his theory worked.

Zeotora didn't reply, her eyes were fixed on the floor, not looking at anyone in particular.

"Yeah, it is her." Hidan called, a smirk forcing its way onto his face.

"Her eyes are back to normal, un." Deidara said, rather thankful.

The cats found no interest in staying, and so they went back into the forest. Zeotora still said nothing. She was trying to get over the fact that she had attacked her comrades, twice in two days.

"Hey, cheer up, Twinkle!" Hidan crouched beside Zeotora, looking down at her with an affectionate expression plastered on his face.

Zeotora cautiously dragged her eyes up to meet Hidan's. Hidan felt the corners of his mouth fall, as he saw the tears that poured down Zeotora's face, her eyes were that same ocean blue, but the tears dwelled at the corners of her eyes, waiting their turn to run down her cheeks and fall to the ground.

"Twinkle?" Zeotora questioned. "What do you mean by 'Twinkle'?"

Hidan smirked and put a hand on Zeotora's shoulder, "Well, I thought that since you get to give us nicknames, I should give you one aswell."

"So.... my nickname is Twinkle?" Zeotora smiled softely.

"Yeah, 'cause of the way your eyes twinkle when you smile." Hidan smiled at Zeotora, he helped her up and she was glad they forgave her.

Zeotora then displayed one of her famous childish grins.

"There's that smile we all love, un." Deidara said honestly.

Zeotora apoligised to her comrades, and like before they accepted. But this time Tobi stood solemnly, watching Zeotora.

Zeotora noticed Tobi watching her, she walked over to him slowly, almost reluctantly.

"Look, I.... uh, well.... sorry. And.....thanks." Zeotora scratched the back of her head, in her usual manner.

Tobi smiled behind his mask, "It's okay, and you're welcome..... hehe, besides it's good to have you back, Miss Zeotora."

Zeotora tilted her head to the side, then they both stood, fidgeting anxiously, not knowing what exactly to say. Zeotora knew what would break the ice.

She reached forward, and placed her hands on Tobi's shoulders, Zeotora took a step forward. She carefully moved Tobi's mask just enough to reveal his cheek, without exposing his face. Zeotora then placed a friendly, thank you kiss on Tobi's cheek.

Zeotora then pulled away and saw a blush spread across Tobi's pale skin. Tobi pulled his mask back into place and twisted his fingers together uncomfortably.

"Hey, you two! Are you coming to get something to eat?" Zeotora and Tobi turned and ran to join their team mates.

Zeotora walked along the pathway to the kitchen, they didn't have much to eat, but the whole time Zeotora was thinking these very words.

_I really am sorry, I have betrayed your trust...... I will make it up to you, I promise._

*~To be continued~*

_**A/N**_

**_OK, today I chose to end this chapter one a nice thought_**

**_Anyway, please review!_**

**_Tell me what you think!_**

**_Don't panic! My book isn't finished yet! Kepp your knickers on!_**

**_Please keep reading, and review to get you name in the next chapter!_**

**_See ya later!_**

**_.Luckyxoxox_**


	30. Just For You Dei dei

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Hiyaz!_**

**_WOW! The only word I can say right now... WOW!_**

**_30 CHAPTERS! What have I done with my life?_**

**_As I promised, all my reviewers so far:_**

**_Hiyashi Yume_**

**_Cookie Krisp_**

**_ninja enchantress_**

**_XXXRoCkInXReBeLXXX (Yeah, you are still my no. 1 fan)_**

**_ToshiroHitsugayagirlfriend_**

**_Priestess-of-Jashin_**

**_Axel-chan2314_**

**_Darcy of Akatsuki_**

**_xxyangxx2006_**

**_10 tailed demon cat dei lover_**

**_Lorna Rox_**

**_Mum (lol, so embarrassing)_**

**_Sonar_**

**_Shinju_**

**_Anyway, on with the story!_**

**_P.S - Just letting you know, this whole story is set a year before Naruto Shippuden._**

**Chapter 30 - Just for you, Dei dei**

It had been a few weeks after the whole situation with Kabuto. The Akatsuki members had fnished decorating and the hideout was back to normal, Zeotora had to change her room around. All the rooms were rearranged, there were now four main corridors. The first corridor had Pein's room, Itachi and Kisame's room, a few store rooms and an indoor hot-spring. The second corridor had Hidan and Kakuzu's room and a special ritual room, for Hidan (requested by Kakuzu). The third corridor was for Deidara's room, a sort of art room for Deidara to practice his art and Tobi's room. And the fourth and final corridor was made especially for Konan and Zeotora. They had their own rooms and they shared a make-up/hair products (Yeah I know, conisidental. I couldn't think of anything else) studio, they would spend their spare time putting on each others' make-up and dressing up, having a little bit of girly fun. There was a bathroom in each corridor, and the girls had their own separate, girls only, hot-spring. There was a large living area, that was joined onto the kitchen, like before, there was a long cream couch, two arm chairs and a bean-bag.

(2:11am May 5th)

Zeotora opened her door and poked her head round the corner, checking if the coast was clear. She tip-toed to Konan's bedroom door, she knocked lightly, but just loud enough for Konan to hear.

The blue-haired Kunoichi, opened her door slowly and quietly.

"Are you ready?" Zeotora whispered.

Konan then disappeared back into her room, she then returned with a big bundle of things in her arms.

The girls crept along the corridor, Zeotora pushed aside the door to the main living area, for Konan.

"Okay, Zeotora you go get Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi and Kisame." Konan kept her voice as quiet as possible, "I will go and get Pein, Zetsu and Tobi, that way Tobi won't go all hyper and wake Deidara up."

They checked to see if anyone was awake yet, before going to get the others.

Zeotora entered the living room, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi and Kisame following silently behind her.

A few minutes after they got in the door Konan, Zetsu, Pein and Tobi came in and closed the door behind them.

They all huddled in the middle of the kitchen, "Right, does everyone know what job they have?"

Everyone nodded, answering Zeotora's question. "Then let's get to work."

At that moment they all went in different directions. Itachi and Kisame grabbed a few things from the bundle and went into the living room. Hidan went into the kitchen and turned on the oven. Kakuzu opened the fridge and handed some ingredients to Hidan, after that Kakuzu went to the bundle and gathered his own supplies. Pein got a piece of card and got everyone to sign it. With the help of Konan and Zetsu he decorated it until there was no more white spaces. Tobi and Zeotora used the last of the supplies, to help out in the kitchen.

(7:46am)

The Akatsuki members sat on the couch they were all extremely tired.

Pein looked at the clock and pointed out the time to Zeotora.

She got up off of the soft bean-bag, she chose to be different, and went over to the door.

"Okay everyone. Show time!" Zeotora kept her voice at a whisper and switched out the lights as she left.

Zeotora walked down the corridor that lead to Deidara's room, she knocked on the door. Zeotora giggled to herself, when she heard Deidara complaining in his sleep. She decided to just go in.

Zeotora turned the door handle and entered the dark room. Deidara lay on his stomach, one leg hanging off the end of the bed, his arms wrapped around the pillow and his hair all over the place.

Zeotora struggled to not laugh as she noticed the drool all over Deidara's pillow, _Well, I suppose it's one of the downsides to having mouths on your hands._

Zeotora climbed over the clothes that were thrown messily on the floor. She sat down beside Deidara, she put her hand on his shoulder and whispered in Deidara's ear, "Dei dei, it's time to wake up now."

Deidara's eyes flickered open and looked up at Zeotora. Deidara had never before, been woken so nicely. Usually when he slept in, someone would throw a bucket of water over him or slap him across the face, this one time, Tobi actually jumped on Deidara. But never before had someone just whispered in his ear.

"What time is it? un." Deidara said while yawning.

"Quarter to eight." Zeotora replied.

"What the hell? Why did you wake me so early? un." Deidara sat up quickly.

Zeotora stood up, she bent over and picked up a pair of baggy blue trousers, a blue top, a mesh vest and a ribbon. She handed them to Deidara and said.

"Get changed, I'll wait outside." Zeotora left the room and waited beside the door.

Deidara then came out and said, "This better be important. un." Deidara followed grumpily as Zeotora headed towards the living room.

She stopped at the door, "You first Dei dei." Zeotora stepped aside and grinned at Deidara.

"Why? Let me guess, there is a spider, and you want me to get rid of it. un."

"No, no it's not that, I just want you to go first."

"Fine, un."

Deidara pushed open the door, to a completely dark room, "What the.."

The lights suddenly turned on and all of Deidara's comrades jumped out of their hiding places and shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEIDARA!"

"Wait.... how did you know? un." Deidara asked, still in shock.

"To be honest. We didn't." Pein said.

Deidara was confused.

Then Hidan stated, "It was all Zeotora's idea, she went through your personal files and found out it was your birthday today."

Deidara looked at the now blushing Zeotora, _BUSTED!_

"Yeah, Zeotora organized the whole thing!" Konan pointed out.

"Well, then thanks. un." Deidara was now the one blushing.

"Alright! Who wants cake!" Hidan shouted randomly. "I made it myself." Hidan then headed to the perfectly round, perfectly delicious looking chocolate cake. 'Happy Birthday Deidara' was written on the top of the cake in white curly writing.

"You can cook? un." Deidara never knew that.

"Funny that, it was Zeotora who knew Hidan could cook." Kakuzu said while scratching his chin.

"Yeah, and she was the one who asked me to bake a cake." Hidan looked curiously at Zeotora, accusingly.

"OK, OK, you caught me! I kinda went through all your files!" Zeotora blurted, I think I mentioned before how she hates being stared at.

"Oh, I almost forgot, here this is for you." Pein then handed a beautifully decorated card, everyone had signed it and wished him a happy birthday.

There was balloons everywhere, that was Kakuzu's job.

The cake was obviously Hidan's job.

The card was Pein, Konan and Zetsu's job. You see, Zetsu knew all the best flowers and Konan was an expert at flower pressing.

The whole room had banners and posters plastered on the walls, there was even a few pictures of Deidara. That was Kisame and Itachi's duty, to take picture of Deidara without him knowing and then making look really cool.

Tobi and Zeotora had many jobs, Zeotora was in charge of the whole thing, while Tobi knew everything about Deidara, well almost everything.

(11:38pm)

Deidara had a great time, they spent the whole day, messing around with kids games and party food.

Deidara, Tobi and Zeotora walked side-by-side, Tobi went on ahead of them he said goodnight to Zeotora and his 'sempai'.

"Zeotora. un." Deidara said.

"hm, What is it Dei dei?" Zeotora was now facing Deidara.

"Thanks. This has been the best birthday ever. un."

"I glad you liked it!" Zeotora grinned and said goodnight.

She lay down in her bed, _One down, eight to go._

*~To be continued~*

_**A/N**_

_**Awww, isn't that sweet!**_

_**Okay, just to make it clear. The whole story before this, Deidara was 18, so now he is 19.**_

_**Thanks again for all the reviews so far. And a special thanks to my frequent reviewers, You guys mean alot to me.**_

_**Wow, this has to be my longest chapter so far!**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**.Luckyxoxox**_


	31. A Day Out With The Zombie Brothers

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Hiyaz!_**

**_Well, thanks for all the reviews!_**

**_I still can't believe I got this far, I mean this is me we are talking about!_**

**_Anyway, pleases don't forget to review!_**

**_Let chapter 31 comense!_**

**Chapter 31 - A Day Out With The Zombie Brothers**

Zeotora stood in front of her dressing table, it had a large mirror in the middle and loads of drawers and compartments.

She yawned and pulled on a pair denim shorts, a baby-blue tank top, a denim shirt and a pair of black trainers. Zeotora pulled her hair into a small, tufty ponytail and let her bangs fall over her eyes. Zeotora slipped her black, fingerless gloves on, she then flexed her knuckles, making sure that her gloves were on properly.

Zeotora left her room and ran to join Hidan, who was leaning against the wall, out side his room.

"Hey Slick!" Zeotora called.

Hidan turned round and waved at Zeotora, "Hey Twinkle!"

Zeotora giggled, she never knew what it was like to have a nickname, well... one she didn't hate.

"So... where's Kakuzu?" Zeotora asked, noticing the missing Shinobi.

"Oh, he's still getting ready. Probably hiding his money." Hidan replied while sighing. The Hidan banged three times on their bedroom door, A few minutes past before Kakuzu opened the assaulted door and closed it behind him.

"Alright, alright! Keep your pants on!" Kakuzu said sarcastically, making Zeotora laugh. _Result!_

"Can we please just go already?"

"Why are you in such a rush Slick?" Zeotora tilted her head to the side, making her look relatively cute.

"No reason. Just.. let's go." Hidan walked down the corridor. Kakuzu and Zeotora shrugged to each other then followed.

* * *

Kakuzu, Hidan and Zeotora walked, side-by-side, along the track that lead to a small village nearby.

"So......." Zeotora said, not knowing what to say. "Umm..... How far is it?"

"A few more miles, I think." Hidan replied.

He wasn't wearing his cloak, as usual, neither was Kakuzu. They were all wearing average, day-to-day, clothing. Hidan was wearing jeans and a jacket that opened at the front, displaying his bare chest and Jashin-pendant. Kakuzu was wearing a sleeveless shirt and baggy trousers, he had his mask and headband off, so you could see his long, dark-brown hair, that fell over his shoulders and reached his lower back.

Zeotora kicked up dust as she walked, she didn't know why, but, for some reason she found it interesting how the dust could be so visible a one point, but then just disappear a few seconds later.

"There it is." Kakuzu said after about half an hour.

"Finally." Hidan sighed and stretched out his arms. "We've been walking for ages."

They entered the village and looked around.

"What should we do first?" Zeotora asked, while taking in her surroundings.

Hidan's stomach started growling, it was soon accompanied by Zeotora's and Kakuzu's stomachs' rumbles.

"I guess we should get something to eat." Kakuzu suggested, half laughing. Zeotora pointed out a ramen stand, so they all went over and sat down, then they began deciding what to eat.

"What can I get you?" A cheery waitress asked them.

"Umm, I'll have...... the Miso ramen, please." Zeotora said after a few minutes of looking at the menu.

Hidan ordered next, "Do you have anything with ribs in it?"

"Uh, sorry no." The waitress replied.

"Well then I'll just have anything with meat in it." Hidan said slightly disappointed.

"Me too, but it has to be cheap!" Kakuzu said the last bit quite suddenly.

"Uh......" The waitress didn't say anything, she had just noticed Kakuzu's stitches.

"Ahem!" Zeotora butted in hurriedly, she knew Kakuzu hated it when people stared.

"Oh right! Sorry about that!" The waitress apologised, "Coming right up."

* * *

"Mmm, that hit the spot." Hidan said just as he finished his ramen.

"You got that right!" Zeotora agreed, while wiping the Miso soup, from the corners of her mouth.

"What a rip off!"

Zeotora and Hidan looked at Kakuzu, who was now staring at the bill, he was really freaking out.

"What do you mean?" Zeotora said while peeking over Kakuzu's shoulder, trying to get a glance at the small piece of paper.

"All we ordered was three bowls of ramen, and look how much it costs!" Kakuzu shouted.

A look of annoyance spread like butter, over Zeotora's face.

"Geez, you are so melodramatic. It only costs 21yen." Zeotora face-palmed, "That's actually kinda cheap, considering you guys ordered large portions."

"I still think it's a rip off!" Kakuzu turned and folded his arms. He loved his money.

"Fine I'll pay." Zeotora handed over the 21yen to the waitress, "C'mon you guys, let's go have some fun."

Zeotora got up off of her seat and started walking off, Hidan stayed behind and whispered to Kakuzu, "You know, it's really not cool to let a chick pay for your food."

Hidan then joined Zeotora, who was getting frustrated, "Will you hurry up!"

Kakuzu had become very pale, _How could I be so stupid, I'm meant to be winning Zeotora over, not pushing her away._

_

* * *

_

The three of them walked all over the village, form top to bottom, they stopped at a few shops, picking up little things. Every now and then Kakuzu would complain about the price and especially since Hidan was picking up loads of things he didn't even need.

This one time Kakuzu found hair gel that was really, REALLY cheap, he offered it to Hidan but Hidan just said it was crap quality.

They had a big argument and everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the two men bickering.

By the end of the day Zeotora had picked up a few new T-shirts and a new denim jacket, it went nicely with the pair of boots she bought earlier that day. Hidan bought a really expensive hair gel, just to get on Kakuzu's nerves. Kakuzu didn't buy anything other than a blue tulip. But he never told anyone he bought it, he was going to give it to Zeotora, but she never left Hidan's side, and Kakuzu could act all mushy in front of Hidan. So he kept it a secret.

"Well that was fun." Zeotora said.

"We still have plenty of time before we have to be back, Pein said we can stay out until 10, so we have three and a half hours left." Hidan said, while looking at his watch.

Zeotora started giggling, Hidan looked at her curiously. She stopped walking and clutched her sides, as she began laughing louder. Kakuzu had no idea what was wrong with her, neither did Hidan.

Zeotora couldn't breath, she was laughing to hard.

"What are you laughing at?" Hidan asked eventually.

"Ha ha ha, I'm sorry it's just.. ha!" Zeotora tried to speak but her laughter stopped her from speaking clearly, "You sound like a little kid, HA HA! And it sounds like Pein's your dad! Telling you that you have to be back by 10! Ha ha!" Zeotora could hardly breath, she wiped tears from her eyes, just as Kakuzu started laughing as well.

"Okay..... calm down, it wasn't that funny." Zeotora told herself, taking deep breaths.

"Hey, why don't we go for a walk through the maze!" Zeotora suggested while pointing to the tall hedges and a sign that said, THE GARDEN MAZE CHALLENGE.

* * *

"Aaargh! We're lost!" Hidan shouted, they had just turned into another dead-end.

"Look, calm down Slick! We can get out, we just need to stop and think." Zeotora tried to take control of the situation.

There was a few minutes of silence, then Kakuzu thought of something.

"Zeotora, why don't you stand on my shoulders and tell us which way we should go!"

"Yeah that's a great idea!" Hidan agreed, he then turned to see what Zeotora thought.

"Fine...." Zeotora sighed as Kakuzu helped her onto his shoulders. She looked around and then gave directions to the exit.

(A few minutes later)

"Yeah! We did it!" Hidan shouted as they left the maze.

"Not really, we kinda cheated. But oh well, at least we got out in the end." Zeotora grinned and returned to her rightful place on the ground.

"I can't believe we spent a whole hour in that maze!" Hidan checked his watch.

Zeotora giggled once more.

* * *

The three comrades headed home after grabbing a packet of sweets each.

Zeotora offered some Skittles to Hidan, he took a few and said, "Thanks Twinkle." Zeotora giggled and offered some to Kakuzu.

"Uh, no thanks."

Zeotora then took a handful for herself and chewed on them silently, as they walked home.

(9:49pm)

Zeotora, Kakuzu and Hidan arrived back at the hideout, they told Pein they were back and after sitting with the rest of the members for a few hours, they headed off to bed.

"Night Twinkle!"

"See you in the morning Slick!" Hidan waved and then disappeared into his room.

Zeotora said goodnight to Kakuzu then went to go back to her own room, Kakuzu stopped Zeotora by putting his hands on her shoulders, he made sure to keep Zeotora facing the opposite direction.

Zeotora felt Kakuzu's hand move some of Zeotora's hair out of the way as something slid just behind her ear. Kakuzu let go of Zeotora's shoulders and went back to join Hidan.

Zeotora reached up and felt the soft petals of the tulip that Kakuzu had put in her hair, she watched Kakuzu as he walked quickly down the corridor and retreated into his room as fast as possible.

Zeotora smiled to herself, she heard Hidan and Kakuzu talking about their adventures. A grin made its way onto her face as she heard them say that it was the best fun they had in a long time.

Zeotora pulled the tulip from her hair and smelt the sweet aroma of its petals, noticing it was blue. Blue was Zeotora's favourite colour.

She held the flower to her heart as she went to her own room, _Three down, six to go._

*~To be continued~*

**_A/N_**

**_I like this chapter!_**

**_Don't forget to review._**

**_I can't believe how quickly I wrote this chapter, I mean it's really long!_**

**_Until the next chapter!_**

**_.Luckyxoxox_**

**_P.S - Please check out my friend's story, just go into my favourite authors and click on! Thanks a million xxx_**


	32. Tobi's Secret

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Hiyaz!**_

_**Hope you liked the last chapter!**_

_**Sorry it took so long to publish this chapter, I was kinda distracted.**_

_**Well there is still ALOT more to come!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 32 - Tobi's Secret**

"Miss Zeotora! Miss Zeotora! Wake up!" Tobi was shouting at the top of his voice, he was banging the door with both fists.

Zeotora jumped to her feet and ran to open the door, "What is it Tobi?" She said hurriedly.

"Deidara-sempai is dead!" Tobi said pointing to his own corridor.

"What?" Zeotora ran to see if Tobi was telling the truth. Her eyes lowered and her teeth grinded to together.

"You idiot!" Zeotora turned to face Tobi, "He's not dead! He's just asleep!"

"But I tried really hard to wake him up, and nothings working." Tobi said, sounding innocent.

Zeotora sighed and walked over to Deidara, she pinched his nose shut and waited a few minutes. Deidara woke in a start and gasped for breath.

"Why can't you just wake me up like a normal human being?" Deidara said still half asleep.

"See, he's not dead." Zeotora said as she left the two of them.

Zeotora and Konan both yawned as they poured some cornflakes and milk into a bowl.

Tobi watched, his eyes wide and his arms wrapped around his stomach, restraining laughter.

It was early in the morning and both Kunoichi were barely even awake. Tobi giggled, seeing Konan trying to eat her cornflakes with a fork.

Konan hadn't brushed her hair that morning, it was sticking up on one side and her origami flower was missing, along with the absent lip-piercing. She looked alot different without her make-up and Tobi was not used to seeing Konan without her cloak.

Zeotora was far worse.

Due to the shortness of her hair, and the fact that she needed a shower, made it very easy for her hair to sit in a hilarious position, it was all ragged and poofy, it looked so fluffy. There was dry drool stuck to Zeotora's chin, _I guess Deidara-sempai isn't the only one who drools in his sleep. _Tobi thought. And Zeotora couldn't even keep her eyes open.

She was wearing one slipper and half of her make-up had been wiped off, while the other half stayed perfectly intact.

"Hehe, you two look so funny!" Tobi blurted, _Big mistake!_

The two women growled at Tobi, never mess with two girls that had just woken up.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Tobi attempted to apologize, but he had already crossed the line.

Konan and Zeotora decided to give Tobi the silent treatment.

"I really am sorry..." Tobi trailed off, "I guess I will go and hang out with someone else then..." Tobi sniffled as he left the room, his head hung low and a sad tone in his voice.

* * *

It was later that day, now Konan had fixed her hair and make-up. She was also now wearing her lip-piercing and akatsuki cloak. Zeotora was dressed in her new outfit, she was wearing a dark blue top that matched her dark blue, baggy trousers, they were alot like Deidara's, and a piece of white cloth was tied around her hips. Pein had finally got around to getting Zeotora an unofficial Akatsuki uniform.

Zeotora wiped off all her make-up, it was the remains of what, she and Konan, were messing around with last night.

* * *

Zeotora was sat on her bean-bag, while Konan was in the kitchen, talking to Pein.

Deidara came trudging into the room.

"What's up with you Dei dei?" Zeotora asked curiously.

"This may sound strange, that I actually care, un, but Tobi's done a disappearing act." Deidara replied.

Konan and Zeotora exchanged glances and ran out to find Tobi.

First they searched Tobi and Deidara's corridor, they check Tobi's room, both store rooms, Deidara's room and even the bathroom. _No luck._

They checked Hidan and Kakuzu's corridor, they checked the bedroom, the bathroom, the store room, they even thought they might find Tobi in the ritual room. _No sign of Tobi._

Zeotora suggested Pein's corridor, they checked Pein's room cautiously, they checked the store rooms, the hot-springs, the bathroom and Itachi and Kisame's room. _Where is Tobi?_

Then Konan and Zeotora ended up searching their own corridor, they checked the hot-springs, Konan's room, Zeotora's room and the bathroom. _Where did Tobi disappear to?_

Both women were completely clueless. Then they heard it...... Tobi singing.

Tobi's off-key singing came from the familiar room... The make-up studio. _NO WAY!_

They kicked open the door, and gazed upon the missing Tobi, they fell to their knees laughing, so hard that they weren't breathing.

Tobi was wearing a long, silky pink dress. A pair of white gloves and white high-heels. His usual orange mask was removed and instead a pink mask was worn, it covered the top half of Tobi's face. They didn't know where he got it but he was also wearing a long black wig and a small tiara. He held a microphone in his hand and red lip-stick was smothered over his lips, blush over his cheeks and foundation and everything.

Tobi ran over and slammed the door shut, "Please don't tell anyone!" He said quickly.

Konan and Zeotora couldn't stop laughing, they were literally rolling on the floor, their laughter echoed down the halls.

"Ssh! Please be quiet." Tobi was panicking, he didn't want the other members to come and see what was so funny.

"Ok, ok! But first..." Zeotora started to calm down a bit, "tell us what, on earth, are you doing?" Zeotora became hysterical. The sight of Tobi, an S-rank ninja, wearing a dress was just too funny.

"Well no one else wanted to hang out with me, and you both are always having fun when you come in here." Tobi said while twiddling his fingers together.

Zeotora examined Tobi's dress and asked curiously, "So... Were you having fun?" Her voice was tinted with evil, Tobi had no choice but to tell the truth.

"Yes..." Tobi whispered, letting his head hang low.

"Well then." Zeotora's voice became cheerful, " I guess you won't mind if we dress you up properly then." An evil smile spread across both Zeotora's and Konan's faces. Tobi gulped as they both ran to retrieve the some make-up and a number of outfits.

* * *

Tobi gazed into the mirror.

He couldn't believe that it was his own reflection Zeotora and Konan admired their work, watching Tobi, as he rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

Tobi's sparkly pink dress had been replaced by a denim skirt and long white socks. He wore a belly-top that was loose around the neck, so it showed off Tobi's shoulders. Zeotora let Tobi borrow her boots that had straps with buckles and zips, they gave a punk rock sort of look. The normal black wig was now curly and had red streaks, Konan also did Tobi make-up.

Tobi's make-up consisted of dark purple eye-shadow, glossy pink lip gloss, light blush and a tiny bit of foundation. Tobi even let Konan put some mascara on him. Tobi's new mask was white and it had purple swirls all over it, it still only covered half of his face, but it revealed both his eyes and thick black eyelashes.

"Wow.." Was all Tobi could say. "I look..."

"Totally cute!" Both girls said in unison

The three of them had a karaoke competition and a cat-walk, showing off their outfits. A few hours passed by and all the three of them could do, was laugh.

"I still can't believe we found you dressed as a girl!" Konan said half laughing.

Tobi blushed and tried to hide his face.

"You know, you look great as a girl." Zeotora said, still trying to figure out how Tobi managed to pass as a girl.

"Hehe, thanks..." Tobi said shyly.

The three Akatsuki members sat in a circle, on the floor. They were joking around, and ended up laughing, louder than they had all day.

Then there was a knock at the door, "Hey have you found Tobi yet?"

The door handle turned and the door started to open, as Pein and Deidara went to enter the room.

_Uh oh!_

"HIDE!" Zeotora's voice stayed at a whisper, but it was harsh and demanding.

Konan grabbed Tobi and dragged him across the room and threw him behind a curtain.

"Uh.. no not yet." Zeotora panicked and shouted to them as the door was opened fully and the two men stood, looking at Zeotora and Konan's actions curiously.

"Well, since he's not here, maybe you should go." Konan said, trying to keep Tobi from moving.

"What is up with you two?" Pein asked calmly.

"N-nothing, we just want some privacy, that's all." Zeotora said as Deidara examined Konan's behaviour.

"But-" Deidara was cut off.

"Ok, bye now, good luck with the search!" Zeotora and Konan, literally, pushed Pein and Deidara out of the door, they slammed it shut and leaned against it as they sighed and sat on the floor.

"Thanks, that was close." Tobi said, while poking his head out of the curtain.

"No problem." The girls said, still out of breath, due to the shock.

* * *

The three of them giggled as they walked to the main living area, Tobi was back in his normal clothes and and the girls still couldn't get over what they had just seen.

"There you are Tobi!" Pein shouted as the missing Shinobi entered the room.

"I was.. training." Tobi said calmly.

"Oh, well... don't go missing again." Pein instructed.

Tobi merely nodded.

It was getting late and everyone was heading to their rooms, Tobi thanked Zeotora and Konan for keeping his new found 'hobbie' a secret.

"Thank you, Miss Konan, and thank you Miss Zeotora." He waved goodnight as he left.

"Well that was fun." Zeotora stretched her arms out and yawned. Then Konan broke into a fit of giggles.

"That was more than fun." She said, while laughing.

"What are you two laughing at?" Pein asked.

"NOTHING!" Konan and Zeotora said together.

"Hehe." _Five down, four to go._

*~To be continued~*

_**A/N**_

_**Sorry it took so long.**_

_**I was really distracted. Plus I had to study for exams, well... sort of.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible!**_

_**See ya later!**_

_**.Luckyxoxox**_


	33. Just An 'Ordinary' Day

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Hiyaz!_**

**_Don't ask what gave me this idea, it just came to me._**

**_Anyway, please review!_**

**_On with the, rather pointless, story!_**

**Chapter 33 - Just an 'Ordinary' Day**

Zeotora sat at the kitchen table, nibbling on a piece of toast, she wasn't that hungry, but she was VERY interested in the conversation between Konan and Pein. They had been talking for a while, and every time Pein said something, Konan would blush and giggle.

"Hey Zeotora, what are you looking at?" Zeotora turned quickly to see Kisame walking towards her.

"Just Red and Princess talking." Zeotora replied as she turned back to the source of entertainment.

"Red and Princess huh? Y'know, Itachi still is confused about his nickname, what made you call him Sunshine?" Kisame asked, laughing slightly, at the fact that Zeotora actually got away with calling the Uchiha such an unfitting name.

"I dunno." Zeotora bit her lip as she looked for a reason, "I suppose it's because, he is the opposite of Sunshine, that makes it easy to remember."

"Good point." Kisame sat down beside Zeotora and asked, "So, has anything interesting happened?"

Zeotora chuckled, "Not really, but Konan keeps blushing."

The two of them watched as the topic changed, from this to that and then back again. It was pretty boring.

"Have you got any missions today?" Kisame asked, out of the blue. _**(A/N Ha, that's a change for Kisame, if you know what I mean!)**_

"Nope. Have you?" Zeotora replied, not looking away from the two of her comrades.

"Na. Say, do you like picnics?"

Zeotora turned to face Kisame, she was slightly confused, _I must have heard that wrong. _"Yeah, why do you ask?"

Kisame then said, "Well, me and Itachi were thinking of going for a walk by the waterfall, maybe have a picnic. And I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Sure!" Zeotora grinned cheekily and giggled.

"We will be leaving soon." Kisame said as he walked back to his room to get changed.

* * *

Zeotora, Kisame and Itachi walked by the river, that lead to the waterfall. It was a beautiful day, the sun was boiling and there were no clouds in the sky.

Zeotora wore a white dress, that came down to her thighs, over it she wore a thin blue and white shirt. Her normal black boots, were replaced by white dolly-shoes that were covered in small blue flowers. Kisame had a green shirt on and a pair of tracksuit bottoms along with his black trainers. Itachi was wearing a black and red top, and green combat trousers. His shoes were black with red laces.

None of them wore their headbands. Kisame and Itachi left their cloaks back at the hideout, it was way too warm.

There was an awkward silence, since none of them knew what to talk about. A loud rumble broke the silence, Kisame and Itachi looked at Zeotora, who was looking at her stomach. She laughed uncomfortably.

"Maybe we should stop and have something to eat." Kisame suggested.

"Good idea." Zeotora unfolded a blanket and set it on the grass, she unpacked the small basket, and handed each person an equal amount of food.

Zeotora dug into her portion, Kisame did the same. Itachi stood looking at the two, they were practically inhaling their food. He reluctantly sat down, folded his legs and began eating.

The birds sang the same old tune, and the sun shone over the comrades. The wind chased the river's everlasting ripples as they flowed gently downstream.

A small butterfly flew past, Zeotora was distracted by the tiny flutters of it's small wings. The simplest things always amazed Zeotora. _How could something so small and fragile, gather enough strength to fly so effortlessly?_

The sweet smell of flowers drifted through the air. It was the first time in a while that Zeotora noticed how blue the sky was, she never really had the time to dwell on that simple fact. She reached out quickly and caught the butterfly in one hand.

Zeotora slowly opened her hand, the butterfly stayed, resting peacefully in her palm. She gazed upon the small creature that had so easily gotten used to its new surroundings. Zeotora lifted her open palm into the air, the butterfly flapped its delicate wings and it flew through the air. It circled Zeotora and then went to explore the open world.

Kisame stared in awe, "How the hell did you do that?"

Zeotora remembered she was in the company of others as she replied, "Do what?"

"Get the butterfly to stay in your hand?" Kisame said while pointing to the small creatures that fluttered in the air.

"Well.. I just caught it and... it stayed." Zeotora was dumbfounded, her actions were completely subconscious.

There was a slight silence, Zeotora giggled and said, "Y'know, I never thought you would be the type of person to be into stuff like that."

"Where did you get an idea like that?" Kisame's cheeks were suddenly stained with a light blush.

"It's completely obvious, the way you watch the birds and, if you weren't into stuff like that, then why would you ask?"

Zeotora looked at Itachi, she was kind of surprised that Itachi actually spoke, he always seemed to keep himself to himself, and never really got involved.

Just as Kisame was about to speak, a thick rope was wrapped around him and Itachi. It tightened and pulled them together, so they couldn't move. Zeotora gasped as a hand clamped over her mouth, and an arm wrapping around her, in effort to immobilise her. The attackers were thugs that had been passing by, and obviously wanted some money.

Zeotora kicked out her legs, trying to break from the strong arms that held her, forcefully. The man that had captured her had broad shoulders, his hair was jet black and he obviously worked out 24/7. He chuckled at the sight of such a weak girl trying to free herself. But, like most people, they underestimated Zeotora.

She bit down hard on the man's hand, he cried out in pain and practically ripped his hand from Zeotora's teeth. He lifted his hand and was about to slap Zeotora, but before he had the chance, the desperate cries of his men were heard. He turned and couldn't believe his eyes, his men were all laying helplessly on the floor, blood poring from their mouths, but the two Akatsuki members were still tied, back to back.

The man felt Zeotora slip from his grip, just a few seconds before he was kicked in the head, with great speed and power. He was knocked unconscious almost instantly.

"Ouch." Was Kisame's comment. Zeotora giggled then went to untie her comrades **_(A/N Don't ask me why, but I love the word 'comrade')_**

Itachi released the bandits from his Gen-jutsu, as he climbed to his feet and brushed the dust off of his cloak.

* * *

Itachi sat on the couch, entranced in his favourite TV show. Kisame watched him laughingly, while Zeotora carefully placed an ice-pack over the bruise she received due to the force of the thug's grip.

"Sorry, about not being able to help you out, I mean, I didn't have my sword or anything and I was kinda tied up... literally." This made Zeotora laugh.

"It's ok, really." She smiled cheekily at him, then returned to her bruise. "Well, I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted. Night night."

Zeotora waved goodnight to Itachi and Kisame. Leaving and heading to her own room. _Seven down, two to go._

*~To be continued~*

_**A/N**_

_**Sorry, I know the last few chapters have been taking ages, but I am kinda busy and I have been having a crap last couple of days.**_

_**Anyway, don't forget to review, it really does motivate me.**_

_**So I have decided on some new conditions:**_

_**1 - If you read my book, even if it was just one chapter, please review!**_

_**2 - If you want the next chapter, it won't be published until I receive 3 reviews**_

_**3 - If you want the next chapter, after a cliffhanger, it won't be published until I get 5 reviews.**_

_**4 - Please, please check out, my favourites author's book, she is a friend of mine and she is kinda upset about not having many people read her book, so she asked me to mention it. Please, don't be responsible for breaking her heart.**_

_**Sorry, I know I probably sound like a total cow, but I hate writing my story and know one reviewing, because it makes m efeel like you don't like my book. :(**_

_**Anyway, enough of my demanding ways, and I bid you ado, until next time**_

_**.Luckyxoxox**_


	34. A Possible Friendship

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Hiyaz, I know it probably seemed harsh that I made those rules, but I really do feel like no one is reading, but it is kinda fair.**_

_**But just letting you know, I feel so mean, but it has to be done.**_

_**Sorry it took me ages to write this chapter, I was in the middle of a writer's block and I only got 2 reviews, c'mon guys! You can do better than that.**_

_**Anyway, I haven't mentioned Zetsu in a while, so I decided to give him his own chapter!**_

_**Anyway, I am really sorry if Zetsu seems very OOC, I don't know much about him, since I can only watch up to Naruto Shippuden episode 43, in English, so I am sorry.**_

**_May the entertainment... Begin!_**

**Chapter 34 - A Possible Friendship**

Zeotora couldn't sleep all night, the weather had really grown quite hot. She had yet again removed her top and threw it in a random direction. She didn't want Tobi or anyone else walking in on her, half naked, so she rolled onto her side and pulled her blanket just to cover her top half.

Zeotora rolled over and looked at her clock. 3:53am.

There was something on her mind, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Zeotora spent some of her time trying to think of what was playing so eagerly, yet not letting the owner of the cinema watch. **_(A/N Don't ask. I just thought it sounded cool.)_**

Zeotora closed her eyes, she was too tired to stay away, but she just couldn't go to sleep. She decided she would get a snack and watch TV for a while, maybe that would help.

Her tank-top was retrieved from the corner of the room. Zeotora opened the door quietly, she didn't want to wake anyone up. She knew that most of the Akatsuki weren't morning people. She tip-toed down the hallways, then she noticed a light. The living room door was closed over, but not completely **_(A/N At least she noticed this time! lol) _**the light was flickering, it was the TV, Itachi must have left it on by accident.

She slowly pushed open the door, seeing a familiar figure, slumped on the couch. Zeotora walked over and giggled quietly, she had never seen Zetsu asleep before. She walked over to the couch and leaned on the arm rest, she rested her chin on her hands, as she looked down at Zetsu's calm face.

"**What do you think you're doing?**"

Zeotora jumped, "Don't be so mean! What is it you need, Zeotora?"

Zeotora had decided, she definatly liked Zetsu's white-side alot better than the black-side.

"Um, actually... I couldn't sleep, and I was going to come and watch TV." She said.

"Well then make yourself comfortable," Zetsu shifted over, making room for the Kunoichi, "**So tell us Zeotora... what do you think of the Akatsuki so far?**"

Zeotora chose her words carefully, "That's an easy question, you're all a bunch of weirdos!" Zetsu quirked an eyebrow, "That's why I like it here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Zeotora tilted he head slightly, "I fit in perfectly!" He grinned childishly and giggled.

"**You got that bit right.**" "Don't be so mean!" "**What ****it's the truth**" "But you don't need to say it!"

Zeotora thought it was funny, seeing a person fighting with their self. It just wasn't heard of. Zetsu's two personalities were completely different, I mean, Zeotora had heard of split personalities but this was a bit over the top.

* * *

An hour or so pasted by, and Zetsu was still arguing with... Zetsu.

Zeotora layed her head back, it was strange, the whole night she had felt wide awake, but listening to Zetsu's voice, well _voices_, seemed to relax her.

The last thing Zeotora remembered was listening to Zetsu's argument, then she drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

But it didn't stay peaceful for long.

Zeotora found herself laying on the cold ground, her clothes were torn and covered in blood, her knuckles were bruised and pain shot through her arms and legs. Zeotora knew exactly what was happening, but somehow she felt completely clueless. Her light blond hair, that reached her waist, now hung messily over her shoulders and face, the scent of blood clung to her entire body. The feeling of guilt bombarded her, and the call of betrayal carved itself into the young girl's mind. Zeotora managed to drag herself to her feet, her eyes were different, they were younger and friendlier, they were filled with spirit and hope and enthusiasm. Yes, Zeotora remembered it clearly.

Suddenly, she was running.

Full speed, straight ahead. Zeotora had no idea how long she had been running, all she knew was that she couldn't stop, or else... or else what exactly? Zeotora's body began to ache all over. She was running out of breath, as well as reasons to keep running. So she stopped, she just... stopped.

Zeotora turned to look at her surroundings, then she realised... there weren't any.

She was in a pitch-black room, no light source, no enemy, no danger, no exit.

Zeotora bent over and put her hands on her knees, so she could catch her breath, she felt so stupid. She had been running, for God knows how long, and it was for no reason what so ever. But... the longer she stood in that one spot, she had the strange feeling that she wasn't safe. Zeotora turned, Orochimaru's face suddenly emerged out of the darkness, Zeotora fell back... then she woke up.

Zeotora fell silent, her mouth hung open and her eyes wide. Zetsu was sat right in front of her, he was observing her, quite intently.

"Now you're the one watching _me _in my sleep." Zeotora pointed out.

"We were worried, you seemed to be having a nightmare." "**I wasn't really that bothered, I just wanted you to know what it felt like.**"

Zetsu moved back to his seat, Zeotora sat forward, she rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Don't worry about it, I always have nightmares." Zeotora said, while yawning.

"Do you want to tell us about it?" Zetsu's white side asked curiously.

Zeotora looked at Zetsu, slightly puzzled, before saying, "I'd rather not."

* * *

Zeotora and Zetsu had stayed up most of the night, just sat in each others company. Every now and then, they would strike up a conversation, which would result in Zetsu and... well, Zetsu having another argument.

So many times, Zetsu tried to get Zeotora to tell him about her dream, but she refused. She didn't want to tell Zetsu about her dream, because, like most others, it was of her strange thing about Zeotora, was that when something happened, something that effected her or others greatly, she would dream about it, making her feel guilty.

Just like the dream she had a while ago. That dream made her apologise to Deidara, but unlike back then, she could never say sorry for what she had done to earn this nightmare.

She shall never forget that day.

Zeotora was snapped from her thoughts, as Zetsu stared at her, he was confused, this girl was strange all right.

Zeotora's eyes shot to the door, she heard people moving about in the corridors, "Wow, I can't believe we have been sat here for this long." SHe giggled as Zetsu looked at the time. It was 8:52am, about the time everyone started waking up.

The door opened slowly, Zetsu and Zeotora turned to face Pein, who now entered the room and headed to the kitchen, that was usually his first move. About half an hour later, Itachi came in and sat on the couch, he was soon followed by Hidan, who at this point was covered in blood.

"Hidan! How many times to I have to tell you, don't sit on the couch after a ritual!" Pein scolded.

"Fine." Hidan got up and stormed off, probably to the bathroom, to clean up.

By 10am all of the Akatsuki were in the front room. Most of them were eating breakfast, while others just sat half asleep.

Kakuzu, obviously, tried to sit as close to Zeotora as possible, he had a habit of trying to make Deidara jealous. But today he could get that close, because Zetsu was sat beside Zeotora, and Tobi was on Zeotora's other side, his head was resting on her shoulder, while he 'rested' his eyes.

"Hey Twinkle, how's the shoulder?" Hidan had cleaned off the blood and was now leaning against the couch.

Zeotora looked at her should, that was being used as a pillow by a certain Shinobi, she then said, "Alot better, I almost forgot about it! Hehe."

"That's good."

* * *

Pair by pair, the Akatsuki were sent on missions.

Zeotora was one of the members who had the day off, along with Konan, Pein and Zetsu.

For some strange reason, her and Zetsu had spent the whole day, just getting to know each other. Zeotora had learnt alot about Zetsu, while Zetsu took in an amazing amount of information about Zeotora. They actually got along quite well.

"So do you think they will end up friends?" Konan asked quietly.

"Maybe, you never know." Pein replied, keeping his voice low, "But remember, Zetsu doesn't really trust anyone."

"Yeah that's true, but Zeotora is the kinda person who makes friends easily."

Konan and Pein continued talking about Zetsu and Zeotora's possible friendship. The two in question, however, were completely oblivious to the discussion going on behind them.

Zeotora had become quite tired. She never thought she and Zetsu would get along that well. But you can't know everything.

The two had reached the stage when they were hardly even awake. So they decided to call it a night.

"Night Princess, night Red." Zeotora said as she left the room with Zetsu by her side.

"Goodnight Pein, Konan." Zetsu yawned as they both reached the door.

"Well goodnight Splits." Zeotora smiled lightly, as a confused looked spread Zetsu's black and white face.

"Goodnight Zeotora." "**Goodnight Zeotora.**" He said eventually, before heading to his room, "You know what?" He called suddenly, "I should have said this in the first place"

Zeotora was confused, but listened.

"**Welcome to the Akatsuki.**"

Zeotora smiled cheekily, she watched as Zetsu walked out of view.

_Eight down, one to go._

*~To be continued~*

_**A/N**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Yeah, I know, I suck at writing about Zetsu.**_

_**Anyway, please review, you are lucky I even wrote this chapter, I only got 2 reviews since the last chapter.**_

_**I was really depressed :(**_

_**Ok, just a heads up, my book isn't going to go on for much longer. Dun Dun DUUUUUNNNNNN!**_

_**I bet you don't even care, oh well.**_

_**Oh yeah, don't forget to take part in my survey, on my profile, yeah I kinda need your help.**_

_**Until the next chapter!**_

_**.Luckyxoxox**_


	35. Playing Matchmaker

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Thanks guys!_**

**_All the reviews are nice to see, especially since they are never bad! XD_**

**_I have decided to get rid of the rules, they are too mean, and I'm not mean... well sort of._**

**_Anyway, I worked hard on this chapter._**

**_So enjoy!_**

**_Warning - Things may get a bit mushy, lovey and dovey!_**

**Chapter 35 - Playing Matchmaker**

Ever since Zeotora arrived, she noticed that Konan and Pein spent a huge amount of time together.

At first, Zeotora thought it was normal, because they were team mates. But after a while, she started getting the impression that they were a couple. And every time she brought it up with Konan, the subject would change suddenly. When she tried to ask Pein about it, he gave her the cold shoulder.

"There is definatly something going on between them!" Zeotora exclaimed.

"Uh-hu." Hidan wasn't really listening, but that was why Zeotora liked talking to him about things like these.

I mean, she could get things off her chest, and no matter what she said Hidan would agree. And in this case, Zeotora could say things and Hidan wouldn't tell Pein or Konan that she said them, because he didn't actually know what Zeotora was saying.

"Look at the way they are always together, and talking privately. It's so obvious!"

"I totally agree." Hidan still wasn't paying attention, but Zeotora didn't care.

"So... what do I do? I mean, they keep avoiding the subject and not even Konan will tell me about it."

"That's so true." Hidan just said anything, to give the impression that he was listening. Zeotora couldn't help but giggle as an idea popped into her head.

"Slick, are you gay?" She asked, waiting for a reply.

"Uh-hu." Hidan suddenly froze, as Zeotora burst out laughing. "Wait... what?"

Hidan thought back to what Zeotora asked, "... I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME SAY THAT!"

At this point, Zeotora couldn't breath, she just made Hidan say he was gay. Zeotora was kicking her legs as she lay on the ground, tears were rolling down her cheeks and her sides hurt, she was in agony. But it got worse. Hidan always got Zeotora back for anything she did. Hidan knelt down and grabbed Zeotora's waist, he then began tickling her. Zeotora was screaming now, Hidan and Konan were the only ones who knew Zeotora was extremely ticklish.

"Get... HA HA HA off... HA me! HA HA" Zeotora managed to say between her laughs.

Hidan was strong and was able to keep hold of Zeotora as she kicked out her legs and tried to free herself, Hidan knew he couldn't actually hurt Zeotora, he would never be able to, even if he wanted.

"Please" Zeotora said as more tears fell down her now red cheeks. She was completely defenceless against the immortal.

Then Kakuzu, having heard Zeotora's screams, walked in.

"What is going on?" Kakuzu asked, he wasn't sure what to think. Zeotora was on the floor, making noises that were half way between screaming and laughing. While Hidan leaned over her, tickling her, and letting out his own evil chuckle.

Hidan suddenly stopped. Zeotora took the opportunity and crawled into the corner of the room, still half laughing.

"Oh, hey Kakuzu."

"Hi... Zuzu..." Zeotora said between gasps for breath.

Kakuzu blushed at his nickname. Then he turned to the two and asked, "What were you two doing?"

Hidan and Zeotora looked at each other, then they both said in unison, "Nothing!"

"Sure..."

* * *

Pein was sat at the kitchen table, he was talking to Konan who sat in the seat next to him.

They were talking and Konan was blushing and giggling at almost everything Pein said. But they were unaware of Zeotora, she was watching the two, quite intently.

After a few minutes, Zeotora got bored, she couldn't hear what they were saying, and it wasn't very interesting, so she gave up.

A few hours passed, Konan and Zeotora were sat in Konan's room. Zeotora thought about the earlier events, so she asked, "Do you like Red?"

"what. The colour or Nagat- I mean Pein?"

"Pein."

Konan froze.

She turned to face Zeotora, before saying, "Of course not. Hehe."

Zeotora wasn't buying it.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes. You do."

"No, I don't."

"Whatever you say..."

"I DO NOT!"

Zeotora was giggling, whenever someone replies that quickly, it means that they are lying.

"I don't" Konan said finally, Zeotora was still giggling.

Zeotora had left Konan's room, she made her way to the kitchen.

Pein sat in his usual spot. Zeotora pulled out the chair beside him and sat down.

"So..." Zeotora said.

"So?" Pein said, slightly confused.

"Do you like Princess?"

"..." There was silence.

"I mean Konan."

"..."

"I'm going to take that as a... yes?" Zeotora stated, watching for Pein's reaction.

"..."

"So, you do like her."

"No, I don't." Pein said in a matter-of-factly way.

"Sure..."

Pein put down his paper work and gave Zeotora a threatening glance. Zeotora was never intimidated by Pein, that's what amazed him the most.

"Well, see ya later Red." Zeotora said while getting up.

"Good ridens." Pein muttered under his breath.

* * *

Zeotora was once again sat in Hidan and Kakuzu's room, this time Kakuzu never left them alone.

"They keep avoiding the subject!" Zeotora stated, her arms folded over the chest.

"Uh-hu." Was Hidan's usual reply.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Kakuzu asked, he actually wanted to know what the subject was.

"Oh, I have this sneaky suspicion that Konan and Pein are in _love._" Zeotora put special emphasis on the 'love', and an evil glance in her eye.

The three, well due to Hidan's laziness two, of them discussed the future plans.

Zeotora suddenly burst out, "I have a great idea!"

Hidan listened, for once, to the idea. He decided he would help. So they chose roles for each one of them.

Kakuzu walked into the kitchen, he went over to Pein. "Hey Pein."

"What is it, Kakuzu?"

"I need your help with something."

"I'm listening."

"It's to do with me and Hidan's room, can you come and look?"

"Sure, I will be there in about 5 minutes, just let me finish this."

"Of course." Kakuzu smirked as he headed back to his room.

Zeotora then went to Konan's room, she knocked on the door. She waited for moment. Then the door opened, revealing a certain blue-haired Kunoichi.

"Oh, hey Zeotora!" Konan said.

"Hi Princess, can I ask for some help?"

Konan looked puzzled, "Sure, what can I do?"

"Well, Kakuzu is having this big fit about me hanging around with Hidan most of the time, and I need another girl to back me up."

"Oh sure, no problem. I will be right over, just let me finish my origami, I will be done in.. I think 5 minutes."

"Ok, I will be in they guys' room, someone has to keep them from trying to kill each other, hehe."

"See ya."

Zeotora giggled as she went to join Hidan and Kakuzu. So far everything was going to plan.

* * *

Hidan and Kakuzu stood against the wall, waiting for the two members.

Kakuzu saw Pein coming, he told Hidan to hide in the room.

"So what's this problem?" Pein asked.

"Here, I will show you." Kakuzu then lead Pein into the room.

Zeotora stood at the end of the hall, waiting for Konan. Then she came into view.

"Good, you're here at last, they are getting so out of control." Zeotora lied.

"Right, are they in the room, I can't wait to knock some sense into them." Konan giggled slightly, before entering the room.

Her eyes widened, into the size of plates. Before her was a table, that was just big enough for two, two chairs at either end, a candle in the middle of the table, flowers all over the place, the lights were lowered and Pein was stood a few feet away from her, his reaction almost identical.

"What... is going on?" Konan stuttered.

"Well, we think you two suit each other, so we set up a diner for two." Zeotora thought their reaction was priceless.

"But-" Pein said, before he was cut off.

"No buts, just see how it goes." Zeotora scolded.

"Fine." Pein and Konan said together.

Zeotora led Konan and Pein to their seats.

"We shall be with you in a minute." Zeotora giggled. Then the three left the room. The two sat in silence, every now and then they would glance at each other, then look away.

After a while, Hidan entered the room balancing on his arms were two plates, on the plates were the most delicious food that they had seen.

"What's up with you two, you never seen good food before?" Hidan joked, he put the food down in front of them, he then left once more.

Kakuzu then brought in an expensive looking wine, he also held a depressed look on his face, _Yep it was expensive wine_, they both thought, he poured the wine into two glasses, he set them down on the table, then left.

_Just one last dance  
Just one last dance  
We meet in the night in the Spanish café  
I look in your eyes just don't know what to say  
It feels like I'm drowning in salty water_

The room was filled with romantic music, Konan knew this song, it was one of Zeotora's favourites, they had listened to it a number of times. But never before had it seemed this romantic.

_A few hours left 'til the sun's gonna rise  
Tomorrow will come it's time to realize  
Our love is finished forever  
How I wish to come with you  
How I wish we make it through_

Konan looked over at Pein, only to notice that Pein was looking at her. They both quickly looked away, they then ate there food in silence, well not complete silence.

_Just one last dance  
Before we say goodbye  
When we swat and turn around  
and round and round  
It's like the first time_

Zeotora, Hidan and Kakuzu watched from behind the door, it was open just enough for the nosy comrades to see. The couple finished their meal, and Hidan entered the room, he picked up the plates and left. Konan and Pein were so entranced by the romantic scene, that they barely even noticed Hidan's presence.

_Just one more chance  
Hold me tight and keep me warm  
Cause the night is getting cold  
And I don't know where I belong  
Just one last dance_

Hidan returned a moment later, he placed a single bowl of ice-cream on the table, it was topped with strawberry sauce, sprinkles, chopped up bananas and mini-marshmallows, he also put down two spoons, then he left.

_The wine and the lights and Spanish guitar_  
_I'll never forget how romantic they are  
But I know, tomorrow I'll lose the one that I love  
There's no way to come with you  
Only thing that's left to do, oohh_

Pein picked up a spoon and scraped up a small amount of ice-cream, he then brought it to his lips, then he stopped. He turned the spoon around and brought it to Konan's lips. Konan was surprised by Pein's actions, but she giggled slightly and opened her mouth, letting the cold ice-cream melt on her tongue. A blush spread over her face as Pein took the spoon away.

_Just one last dance  
Before we say goodbye  
When we sway and turn around  
And round and round  
It's like the first time  
_

Konan did the same, she took the spoon and gathered some ice-cream, she lifted it. And as the spoon reached Pein's lips, her hand started to tremble, but she kept it together. Konan felt her blush burn her cheeks as Pein devoured the ice-cream.

_Just one more chance  
Hold me tight and keep me warm  
Cause the night is getting cold  
And I don't know where I belong_

Once the ice-cream was finished, they both put down their spoons. Pein then stood up and leant over, Konan started to shake as Pein's lips came closer to her own. She felt a wave of emotion run down her spine as the gap was demolished and the two indulged in a sweet, passionate kiss.

_Just one last dance_

Zeotora, Hidan and Kakuzu high-fived each other, the plan worked. They had accomplished their goal. The door opened, and the new formed couple looked down at the 'matchmakers'.

"Thanks for the great night." They both said as they left and headed down the corridor. All three giggled, and Zeotora thought to herself.

_I told you I would make it up to you all._

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, Zeotora ran to see what had caused the noise, she reached the source and scowled, "Sasuke."

*~To be continued~*

_**A/N**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Do you like it?**_

_**Wow, longest chapter ever!**_

_**I'm not very good at romantic scenes but I thought it would be a good way to make it up to Pein.**_

_**Anyway, please review.**_

_**I know the end was rather untimely, but I thought "Well I haven't ended in a cliffy in a while, so what the heck."**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**.Luckyxoxox**_


	36. Allies Of 'The Snake'

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Hiyaz!_**

**_Ah, it feels good getting back to my old habit of ending chapters with cliffhangers XP_**

**_So, thanks to all my reviewers so far!_**

**_Just letting you know, when this book ends, I might start a new one, depending on how many reviews I get._**

**_So keep up with the reviews!_**

**_Anyway, enough of my blabbering, let chapter 36... begin!_**

**Chapter 36 - Allies Of 'The Snake'**

Zeotora didn't know much about the youngest of the Uchihas, but she did know that he wasn't here for a tea party, or a friendly hello.

Zeotora noticed Itachi reaction, to seeing his younger brother.

Sasuke wasn't on the Akatsuki's side, he wasn't a good guy either. Zeotora had heard of Sasuke being the only survivor from the Uchiha massacre.

With Sasuke were two other Shinobi and one Kunoichi. One of the males was fairly tall, he had white hair, with a light blue tint, purple eyes, a matching purple sleeveless top, grey pants and a belt, holding water bottles and a large decapitating carving knife. His build was quite lean. The other Shinobi was extremely tall, he wore a black shirt, tan pants and a blue cloak. He had spiky orange hair and orange eyes, and bracket shapes on both palms. The Kunoichi had red eyes, her hair was the same colour and it was short, pointy and unkempt on the right side, while it was long, straight and combed on the left side. She wore brown glasses and a lavender top, along with short tan shorts with a pair of thigh high stockings with shoes.

All four of them stood, looking down at the Akatsuki members. "So, you must be Zeotora." The girl with red hair called out.

"What do you want?" Zeotora replied without thinking, her voice held a slight growl.

"Well, aren't you grumpy. We just came to invite you to come with us." The girl was obviously trying to get on Zeotora's nerves.

"Karin, don't mess around." Sasuke said calmly.

"Well, are you gonna come with us, or do we have to use force?" The boy with orange hair asked.

"You work for Orochimaru, right?" Zeotora asked.

They all nodded slowly, "Then...NO!"

"Force it is." The Shinobi with white hair and purple eyes, put his hand on his sword. He looked to Sasuke, "May I?"

"Knock yourself out." Sasuke said, still watching Zeotora.

The boy smirked then he lunged forward, he drew his sword and swung it at Zeotora. She jumped out of the way, making the sword dig into the ground, the impact made the ground rumble, causing Zeotora to lose her balance. Hidan caught her before she hit the ground.

Zeotora quickly jumped away from Hidan, they were after her, she wouldn't let Hidan get hurt because of her.

Just as Zeotora looked up, the sword came crashing down, she dodged the blade and jumped directly in front of the Shinobi. Zeotora took hold of his shoulders, and looked into his eyes, freezing him almost instantly.

The Akatsuki, especially Deidara, knew that the boy wouldn't be able to escape Zeotora's paralysing eyes. But then a grey axe was brought down on Zeotora, she was able to avoid being killed, the axe sliced through the side of her trousers, she looked down, seeing the big slit in he rnew clothes. Zeotora saw the axe was a mutated fist, that belong to the orange haired boy.

"What th-" Zeotora started.

"Juugo! I wanted to get her!" The sword wielding Shinobi shouted. _So, his name is Juugo._

"Well, you looked like she was beating you." Juugo replied.

After the two had settled their argument, they returned to capture Zeotora. Juugo came from one side, while the other boy came from the other, Zeotora only had one way to go, but that lead straight to Sasuke, so she decided on her personal favourite jutsu.

Zeotora made a few hand signs then she shouted, "Reflection-jutsu!"

Just as the two comrades came within a certain distance from Zeotora, they bounced off of nothing and were sent flying backwards.

"That's my girl!" Hidan shouted.

The battle went on for some time, Sasuke got fed up of waiting so he sent the girl, that went by the name Karin, in to the fight. Zeotora found it quite easy fighting the three of them. _Wow, Orochimaru seriously needs to get better ninja,_ Zeotora thought to herself.

Juugo suddenly transformed his fist into a hammer and knocked Zeotora straight into the wall, blood fell from her mouth and the white/blue haired boy swung his sword at her, she ducked. Zeotora then received a punch in her jaw, from Karin. Zeotora's head smacked straight into the wall. Zeotora wasn't about to give up, she wasn't going to lose, she was older than them.

Zeotora brought herself forward as she charged at Juugo, Zeotora threw a number of kunai and shuriken at the boy, and just as the white head came at her, she dug a kunai into his upper leg. He collapsed and sighed in relief that he still had his 'pride and jewels'.

But, her vision became blurry and her head started to hurt. Sasuke then jumped down and preformed his own hand signs. Zeotora then saw fire coming towards her, _Oh great. _Zeotora thought sarcastically, before falling to her knees, and then soon fell unconscious.

* * *

Zeotora woke up some time later, she felt herself being carried. Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw orange hair. Zeotora was being carried on Juugo's back. Then she heard voices.

"I could've taken her on my own!" Zeotora recognised the voice as, the white haired Shinobi.

"Sure you could've, Suigetsu." Juugo replied sarcasm laced his voice.

"Will you two shut up." Sasuke said, his tone was bored and annoyed.

"Sorry, Sasuke" Both Juugo and Suigetsu said, they really hated being told what to do.

There was a moment of silence, Zeotora couldn't help but fall asleep again. She woke suddenly when she was dropped to the floor. Zeotora's eyes shot open and she rubbed her head. "Hey!" She didn't actually know what was happening, but she knew it wasn't good.

"Ah, so nice to see you again, Zeotora."

Zeotora's eyes widened and she turned quickly, _Orochimaru!_

*~To be continued~*

_**A/N**_

_**Yeah, I know, this one is really short.**_

_**But it is just running up to a huge part of the story.**_

_**Please review and remember to take part in the vote!**_

_**Goodbye for now!**_

_**.Luckyxoxox**_


	37. Orochimaru's Request

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Hiyaz, how'd ya like the last chapter?_**

**_Yeah I know it was super short, but the next few chapters make up for it._**

**_Anyway, please review!_**

**_Let us begin!_**

**_Warning - May contain totally unexplainable randomness._**

**Chapter 37 - Orochimaru's Request**

"Orochimaru!" Zeotora growled, "What do you want with me?" Zeotora wasted no time in getting to the bottom of his actions.

"My, my, so impatient. You never change." Orochimaru snickered and said, "Didn't Sasuke tell you? I want you to join me."

Zeotora thought for a moment, "No, your new boyfriend didn't tell me, but Kabuto did."

Juugo snorted as he restrained laughter. Suigetsu elbowed Juugo, but then burst out laughing himself, "God, I wouldn't mind having her on our team." Juugo said, referring to the others as being boring.

Sasuke shot a warning glance at Suigetsu and Juugo, they immediately shut up. Then Sasuke turned his attention to the girl that just calle dhim Orochimaru's boyfriend.

"Well, I see you still like joking around." Orochimaru said, "You were my favourite source of entertainment."

Zeotora's mouth gaped open. _Was that meant to be a compliment?_

"Wh- why is that?" Zeotora stuttered. Orochimaru tilted his head to the side, he sighed and thought back to the days when Zeotora wasn't an enemy.

"Well you always had an amazing voice." Zeotora couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What makes you say that?"

"Don't you remember? You always sang in the shower, I could never stop myself from standing outside the door and listening." Orochimaru smirked as Zeotora blushed wildly.

"Oh my god! You sing in the shower?" Zeotora really didn't like Juugo.

"SHUT UP!" Zeotora shouted, she had never lost her temper that quickly.

"Now what was that song you always used to sing? Hmm..." Zeotora knew exactly what Orochimaru was going to say, she had a favourite song that she used to sing all the time.

"Wasn't it called... Lucky?" Orochimaru gave Zeotora a puzzled look, Zeotora had no choice but to answer.

"Lucky, by Lucky Twice..." Zeotora groaned and looked away, her blush clinging to her cheeks.

"Ah yes, that was the one. Would you mind singing it for me?" Orochimaru asked, _Is Orochimaru being nice, or just sarcastic?_

"What makes you think I would do that?" Zeotora folded her arms over her chest.

"I was just asking, and besides... I thought you loved that song."

Orochimaru hit a weak spot. Zeotora did love that song, she never turned down an opportunity to sing it, but she didn't want to sing it for _him._

_"_Well, I wouldn't sing it for you, or anyone."

"And why's that?"

Zeotora froze, "I have... stage fright..." She whispered the last bit, she was so embarrassed.

"Hey wait a second!" Zeotora suddenly sat up, "What am I talking to you for?" Zeotora climbed to her feet and made a mad dash for the door, Karin blocked the exit. "Not so fast!"

Zeotora skidded to a stop, Karin felt proud of herself, but then she regretted standing in the way, as Zeotora grabbed Karin's hair and pulled down.

Karin let out an ear-piercing scream as Zeotora gripped tightly, "Ha! Every girls' weakness." Zeotora threw Karin to the ground and ran for it.

"Get back here!"

Zeotora didn't look back, she just kept running. Zeotora's escape attempt didn't go that well, Zeotora was stopped and, literally, dragged back to Orochimaru.

Zeotora sat up and brushed the dust off of her clothes, "Ok, I'm done trying to run away." Orochimaru quirked an eyebrow at Zeotora, "So why do you need me again?" Zeotora had returned to her childish self, for some reason she felt comfortable talking to the evil, conniving, murderous, obsessive, power-thirsty snake. Which was... kinda weird.

"I need you to join me, because you are very powerful and you never cease to amaze me with your skills." Another fact about Orochimaru, was that he always told the truth.

"And, what's in it for me?" Zeotora said, half distracted.

Orochimaru smirked then replied...

* * *

Back at the hide out, the Akatsuki members were waking up, they had been attacked with sleeping poison, it must have been that smoke bomb.

Hidan looked around, he then noticed that Zeotora was gone.

"No! TWINKLE! HEY, WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Shut up Hidan, Zeotora can take care of herself." Pein was worried aswell, but shouting wasn't helping anyone.

"Fine, but can we go look for her?" Hidan asked, praying that his boss would say yes.

"No, not yet. First we need to sort ourselves out, then we can go search for Zeotora. Ok?"

"Yes Pein." Hidan felt like a little kid, being told what to do.

A few hours passed. Hidan, Kisame, Konan, Itachi and Deidara were racing through the thick forest. They were sent to retrieve their missing comrade. They just hoped she was alright, but they got more than they bargained for, when five Shinobi appeared out of nowhere.

Stood before the Akatsuki was: Sasuke Uchiha, Juugo, Karin, Suigetsu Hozuki and one other, the akatsuki couldn't believe it, stood along side Orochimaru's henchmen, was Zeotora Yakushi. And she meant business.

*~To be continued~*

**_A/N_**

**_I know, totally random._**

**_Well it hasn't been that funny lately, so I thought this was quite good._**

**_I love the song Lucky by Lucky Twice, I was listening to it while I was writing this. So yeah._**

**_Don't forget to review!_**

**_See ya!_**

**_.Luckyxoxox_**


	38. Where Do Your Loyalties Lay?

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Hiyaz!_**

**_Hope you like, ya-da ya-da!_**

**_Please review and tell me what you think._**

**_Let the chapter begin!_**

**Chapter 38 - Where Do Your Loyalties Lay?**

The five Akatsuki members stood, staring in disbelief.

_No way!_

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Hidan felt his spine prickle as Zeotora's voice rang through his ears. Zeotora had changed into her serious self, the side of her that never failed to complete a mission, the side that held no mercy, the side that was charging towards Hidan, full speed fist held firm aiming directly at the paralysed Shinobi.

THWACK!

Hidan's head was flung sideways due to the force put behind the punch. "HOLY JASHIN THAT HURT!" Hidan's hand shot to cup his bruised cheek, "What the heck? I thought you were on our side!"

Zeotora remained silent, her fist fell to her side. She tilted her head to get a better look at Hidan. Zeotora's eyelids were once more lowered and her eyes tinted with evil and blood lust.

"Y'know, she was rather quick to change her opinion about who's side she's on." Hidan shot a warning glance a Juugo, "It was probably because she knew she would be working with me." Juugo smirked to himself, feeling all proud.

"Oh yeah!" Hidan jumped up and ran to throw a punch at Juugo. Juugo dodged the punch and threw his own hitting Hidan in the chest. Hidan spat up blood, then brought his leg back and kicked Juugo, knocking him over, they began pounding each other. Hidan wouldn't let anyone talk like they know Zeotora better the Hidan, himself, did.

Konan walked slowly towards Zeotora, "Zeotora? " Konan said timidly. Zeotora felt a wave of guilt pass through her, Karin picked up on that fact.

"Stay away from her!" Karin jumped down and threw Konan back, she hit the wall with a thud. Konan gritted her teeth, before preforming some hands signs and disintegrating into a million, or more, pieces of paper. Karin looked around her, _Where is she?_ Suddenly Konan reappeared behind Karin and threw a number of paper shuriken at her, Karin jumped back, she got hit in the left arm, her stomach and lower right leg.

Seeing that the two Kunoichi were busy, Itachi stepped forward he eyed his younger brother. They to engaged in battle. Kisame knew it was his turn, he pulled out his sword and lunged at Suigetsu, Suigetsu drew his own sword and attacked Kisame.

Leaving Deidara standing face-to-face with Zeotora. Zeotora hesitated before pulling her fist back and slamming it into Deidara's stomach. Deidara clenched his teeth, he didn't let his eyes leave Zeotora's. He knew that somewhere, deep down, Zeotora didn't want to hurt Deidara. "Zeotora." Zeotora froze, "Please don't do this, un."

Zeotora shook the guilt away, then jumped into the air, she brought her leg out straight and the impact sent Deidara into the ground and leaving a huge dent where he lay.

_I'm sorry Dei dei._

The words rang through Zeotora's head, but she couldn't say it, not even if she tied. Deidara felt his muscles weaken, then he felt weight on his stomach. His eyes opened slowly, he saw Zeotora sat on him. Zeotora reached down and grabbed Deidara's collar. She pulled him up, then sent her fist flying towards Deidara, making a loud thump as Deidara's jaw was assaulted.

Deidara was sick of this, he hated all the nicknames, he was tired of trusting Zeotora then being thrown back by betrayal, he couldn't stand the rude awakenings, and he HATED going on missions with the childish Kunoichi. Deidara hated Zeotora, that was proven in chapter 6.

Just as Zeotora's fist was about to inflict more damage, Deidara grabbed Zeotora's wrists, Zeotora's eyes locked onto Deidara. He glared at Zeotora and his eyebrows fixed into a frown, as a growl passed his lips. Deidara bent his knees so that they rested on Zeotora's stomach, he then pushed out as hard as he could, sending Zeotora flying.

Zeotora groaned as she hit the ground, Hidan turned to see what had cause the disturbance, "DEIDARA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WE ARE MEANT TO BE SAVING ZEOTORA, NOT KILLING HER!"

Deidara ignored Hidan's complaints as he jumped onto his clay bird, and hovered above Zeotora.

Zeotora sat up and peeled her eyes open just in time to see a number of clay insects, falling from Deidara's palm-mouths. Zeotora was amazed, _Is he going to- _"KATSU!"

Suddenly the insects that surrounded Zeotora, exploded sending a loud bang through the empty forest.

Deidara admired the explosion as wind rushed past him, the next thing he knew, he was pinned, face-down, on his clay bird. Zeotora was sat with one knee behind Deidara's head, her hands held Deidara's arms to the ground and her other knee was rested on Deidara's back to immobilise him. It felt like dejavou **_(A/N I know I spelt it wrong)_**

The only difference between now and back then, is that, Deidara knew, Pein wouldn't break up the fight this time.

Zeotora pulled out a kunai and held it in the air, she brought it down swiftly, Deidara closed his eyes.

Wind brushed against Deidara's face, as a low thump was sounded near Deidara's head. Deidara cautiously opened his eyes and saw the kunai a mere few centimetre for his face. Zeotora's weight was suddenly lifted from Deidara's back.

Deidara rolled over and let his eyes fall upon Zeotora, who was lifted off of the ground and an Akatsuki cloak could be seen behind her. Deidara let his eyes fall upon the silver hair and Jashin pendant, that was seen behind Zeotora, _Hidan! _"Thanks Hidan, un."

Hidan shot a glare at Deidara, as if to say _I didn't do it for you!_

Zeotora was held up, her feet not touching the ground, by the collar of her shirt. "If you don't let me go, I will have to do something." Hidan felt the shiver again, as Zeotora's blood thirsty voice poisoned his ears. The words echoed through Hidan's mind, he wasn't too far from clutching his head. But he didn't want to show weakness.

"And what would you do?" Hidan asked, trying to match Zeotora's forceful tone of voice.

"Ask again, and I'll show you." Zeotora had a hint of temptation in her voice, Hidan wanted to see if Zeotora had really reverted back to her old, evil, self. So he said.

"What. would you do. if I. didn't let you go?" Hidan spoke tauntingly, he practically felt Zeotora's evil grin as she lifted her arm, and placed her hand on Hidan's wrist.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Zeotora asked, in a way that seemed she wasn't even asking, it was like she was telling him that he was sure.

Hidan leant forward slightly, and whispered in Zeotora's ear, "Try me." Hidan immediately regretted his words as Zeotora dug her nails into Hidan's wrist, Hidan felt his grip on Zeotora's shirt weaken. His hand soon turned numb, with the pressure Zeotora was putting on his wrist.

Now Hidan knew why Kabuto was in so much pain, when Zeotora had her nails dug into Kabuto's shoulder.

Hidan had let go of Zeotora, but Zeotora had not even come close to letting her grip loosen. Hidan was soon on his knees and blood was running down his arm. Hidan thought it wasn't possible, but Zeotora somehow gripped tighter.

Deidara didn't know what to do, so he did what anyone would do. He climbed to his feet and made his hand take a thin aerodynamic shape, he then sliced through the air and aimed for Zeotora's neck, but Zeotora reached up with her other hand and grabbed Deidara's hand in her own.

Suddenly, she froze. Deidara watched as Zeotora began to shake. The contact between both Deidara's and Zeotora's hands, sent Zeotora into a state of flash backs.

Deidara saw Zeotora's reaction and moved slightly, so he could hold Zeotora's hand more comfortably. Zeotora slowly let go of Hidan's, blood covered, wrist and turned to face Deidara.

Deidara smiled lightly, tears threatened to fall form Zeotora's eyes any minute. But she held them back. Deidara was so relieved to know that Zeotora was on his side again. Wait a minute... Deidara hated Zeotora. Then why did he feel relieved?

Hidan clutched his wrist and stood up.

Suddenly he fell flat on his back as Zeotora swung her leg round, tripping him up. Deidara was then thrown down beside Hidan. Zeotora stood tall before them, "You think you can stop me that easily? Well you're wrong." Zeotora took some shuriken in both hands and prepared to attack. She swung her arms down and let the weapons leave her grasp.

Karin held Konan against the wall, she suddenly collapsed.

Juugo was holding Kisame still, allowing Suigetsu a better angle. Both Suigetsu and Juugo fell to the ground.

Sasuke was fighting Itachi, head-to-head, Sasuke gritted his teeth then fell forward.

Hidan and Deidara were amazed. Zeotora was now facing the opposite direction, she had hit each one of Orochimaru's henchmen, while their guard was down.

"You stupid idiots, I was on your side right from the start." Zeotora spoke in her normal voice now. Hidan let a sign of relief escape his lungs.

Sasuke climbed onto all fours and looked over at Zeotora, _Orochimaru will be shocked to hear this._

Sasuke gathered each of his comrades and left the scene. Zeotora watched, she was finally allowed to go back.

"Sorry about that." Zeotora started, "It was the only way I would've been able to get back." Zeotora's voice held sorrow and guilt.

"It's ok Twinkle, but can I say something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Zeotora asked curiously.

"You have some grip on ya. Geez, I never thought you could get me on my knees!" Zeotora giggled, Hidan was right. No one expected Zeotora to be that strong.

Just as they got back to the base, Deidara put a hand on Zeotora's shoulder and said truthfully, "Good to have you back, un."

*~To be continued~*

**_A/N_**

**_Yeah, I know. You all thought Zeotora turned bad for good._**

**_Anyway, don't forget to review._**

**_The next chapter might be completely random, you never know._**

**_Bye for now!_**

**_.Luckyxoxox_**


	39. The Lullaby

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Hiyaz!_**

**_Did you like the last chapter?_**

**_Oh yeah, I know I go on about it, but can anyone who reads this, please take part in the poll on my profile._**

**_Anyway, this idea came to me in the middle of the night a while ago, so..._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Warning - This chapter might seem slightly mushy._**

**Chapter 39 - The Lullaby**

Zeotora sat in her room, she was getting changed for bed.

Zeotora liked sitting in her PJs when she got back from missions or fights.

She pulled on her pair of light blue shorts and her baby blue tank top, Zeotora also put on her grey fluffy slippers. Zeotora let her hair out of it's usual quiff, her bangs fell over her face and masked her eyes. The rest of her hair sat messily, it had grown quite a bit since she joined the akatsuki.

Zeotora walked down the dark hallway, she pushed open the door and went to sit on her bean-bag.

"Oh, there you are Zeotora! Wanna watch a movie with us?" Konan asked, she was sat on her knees in front of the TV, a DVD case in her hand. The rest of the Akatsuki sat round, waiting for the movie to start. Deidara, Tobi and Itachi sat on the couch. Kisame sat in the armchair next to Itachi, Zetsu sat in the armchair next to Deidara. Hidan and Kakuzu were sat on chairs from the kitchen, behind the couch. While Pein sat on the floor in front of the couch, he was obviously saving the space beside him for Konan. They were leaning on the bean-bag.

Suddenly Deidara called, "Here, you can sit beside me! un." Zeotora smiled lightly, then walked to sit beside Deidara. Tobi slid over, making it so Zeotora could only sit in between Tobi and Itachi.

"Tobi! What the- Move over! un." Deidara pushed Tobi, letting Zeotora sit beside the two of them.

"Thanks Dei dei." Zeotora leant over to talk to Konan, "What movie is it?"

Konan sat back and clicked a button on the remote, then said, "Jeepers Creepers."

"Oh I heard about that, it's meant to be really scary." Zeotora smiled evilly, as she said scary. Zeotora loved scary movies.

* * *

Zeotora sat back and watched the usual clichés. Deidara sat back aswell, he tried not to show that he was scared. Kakuzu and Hidan chuckled every time someone was killed, they seemed to die so easily. Itachi watched with interest and Kisame was ready to fall asleep. The movie made Zetsu hungry. Konan was scared, but she didn't mind because it meant that she could snuggle up with Pein, he obliged by wrapping his arm around Konan and resting his head on hers. Tobi was no longer in his seat, he was hiding behind the couch, he was just peeping over the top, then ducking back down when something scary happened.

Zeotora layed her head back, it was getting late and she was getting tired, but she tried to stay awake. Deidara watched Zeotora, he resisted the urge so far, he could resist for the rest of the movie.

Most of the Akatsuki had actually fell asleep.

Kisame was leaning on the armrest, Itachi was leaning on Kisame. Zetsu had his Venus fly-trap closed and snoring could be heard. Hidan was leant back, sleeping with his arms folded over his chest. Pein and Konan fell asleep, arms around each other. Tobi had fallen asleep behind the couch, hands over his face, his legs pulled up to his chest. Deidara sat beside Zeotora, both of them were still awake. Kakuzu was watching wearily, he was so jealous.

Deidara couldn't take it much longer, he was trying so hard. But his mind was forcing him to do it. Deidara lost all control over his body, as he lifted his arm and slowly, cautiously rested it on the back of the couch, just behind Zeotora's head. Zeotora froze.

_Did that just happen?_

Zeotora would've pushed Deidara away, but she was too tired and she wanted to sleep. Plus everyone else was a sleep, so no one would see.

Deidara gulped, waiting for Zeotora's reaction. When he saw that Zeotora wasn't moving, he was about to pull his arm back. But then he felt his heart stop as Zeotora lean closer to Deidara, then rest her head on his shoulder.

Deidara waited a moment before placing his arm around Zeotora.

Zeotora was too tired to care, she made herself comfortable and closed her eyes. She soon fell asleep, Zeotora had no idea that a certain jealous Shinobi was watching her.

A young girl ran through the forest, she ran by her older brother's side. They never once looked back. They kept running, their whole family had been murdered by a lone female ninja. The little girl had brown hair and green eyes, her brother shared her pale skin colour, but he had black hair and grey eyes. They both wore white cloaks, underneath, they both wore their night clothes, blood soaked the front of their pyjamas, and cuts and bruises covered their exposed skin. Suddenly the little girl tripped, her brother called out, "Ty-la!" He stopped and turned back, he grabbed his sister's hand and helped her up. But before they could get away, the ninja that had killed their family, appeared in front of them.

The ninja had blonde hair that reached her lower back, it was in a long plait, tied with a blue ribbon. A leaf village headband was covering her forehead, the leaf village symbol had a long cut slicing straight through it. The Kunoichi wore black shorts, a black top that stopped half way down her stomach, she had black fingerless gloves and matching black knee protectors.

Her eyes were blue in colour, but they gave off a red tint. Her eyelids were lowered and the blood of the children's family was splattered over her face and clothes. She licked her lips and pulled out a kunai.

The ninja jumped forward and sliced at the children. Two screams echoed through the dead night, as blood stained the forest floor. The face sof the children burned into Zeotora's mind, but then her eyes fluttered open as she slowly woke up.

Zeotora looked up at Deidara, who was now asleep. He had slid down slightly, so he was sort of laying down, with Zeotora leaning on him, she had one hand n his chest, she could feel his heart beat beneath her fingertips.

Itachi was no longer in the room, he must have went back to get some proper sleep, because Kisame wasn't there either. Nor was Kakuzu or Hidan. Wait a minute... that means that they woke up and...

Zeotora's gaze diverted to the Akatsuki members who stood in font of the couch, looking down at Zeotora and Deidara.

Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu and Tobi all stood watching in amazement as Deidara and Zeotora lay beside one another.

Zeotora felt a blush crawl over her face as Deidara started to wake up.

Deidara yawned and stretched his arms, "Well that was a good nap, un." Deidara saw the embarrassment on Zeotora's face, he then turned to see what she was looking at, "Uhhhh..." Was all Deidara could say.

"Well, are you two gonna lay there all night, or are you gonna go to bed?"

Deidara and Zeotora looked at each other, then got up. There was no way they would sleep together the whole night.

"Good, now go to bed." Pein ordered.

"Yeah yeah, I'm going, un."

"Whatever you say Red."

The rest of the Akatsuki all headed to bed, but just as Zeotora came to her corridor... the lightning and thunder crashed together outside. Zeotora jumped and immediately held her back to the wall. Her heart raced as the thunder continued to crash through the night sky.

"Hey, are you ok?" Kakuzu asked curiously, never before had he seen Zeotora so scared.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Zeotora said shakily.

"Well you seem kinda... jumpy." Kakuzu said noticing the fear in Zeotora's voice.

"Ok, ok. So I'm afraid of thunder storms, who cares?" Zeotora said, laughing sarcastically.

Kakuzu eyed Zeotora, should he leave her alone, or stay with her? He didn't know, what could he do? It's not like he could...

"Zeotora, do you want to stay with me and Hidan tonight?"

Zeotora's eyes fixed on Kakuzu, wondering if he was making fun of her, but he wasn't. He was genuinely being thoughtful, he was going to let Zeotora stay with them.

"I dunno... AH!" Zeotora jumped as the lightning flashed once more, she acted without thinking and wrapped her arms around Kakuzu for comfort. Zeotora realised what she had done and jumped back. Blush staining her cheeks.

"If you are that scared, then why not?" Kakuzu asked sincerely.

"O-ok, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind, I'm sure Hidan doesn't mind either." Kakuzu took Zeotora's hand and lead her down the hall, "C'mon."

* * *

Kakuzu went to take a shower, leaving Hidan and Zeotora in the room. Hidan layed down on his bed, he folded his arms behind his head and let his eyes close lightly.

Zeotora watched the rain, through the window. She looked over at Hidan, noticing that his breathing had lowered, _He's asleep! Already?_

Zeotora heard the pitter-patter of the rain, the thunder crashed and made Zeotora jump. Usually when Zeotora was scared she would try and comfort herself, but she couldn't when she was sat right beside Hidan, but they were best friends... So she decided it would be best to do what she usually did.

Sing

Kakuzu headed back from the bathroom, he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a sweet melody coming from his shared room. Kakuzu pressed his ear against the door to listen.

_"Don't look back, don't regret, time's falling out of these hands  
I'll let you, leave me  
__Go on you know home, is always inside your soul  
__All the light, to bless your way, don't be afraid  
Cuz I'll be your home"_

Kakuzu listened to Zeotora's sweet singing, she had the most beautiful voice Kakuzu had ever heard, he didn't want to interupt her, so he just listened.

_"In this time, in this place, this moment is all we have  
And tomorrow we never know  
Every precious time, let it go, somewhere away  
You will learn and you'll love, forgive the past  
__And you can move on  
All the distance you've come to a place  
When you see that your home is away  
Now the sun is rising, lighting up your sky again, brightly"_

Kakuzu couldn't believe that Zeotora had such an amazing voice, the thunder crash again and was soon followed by lightning, there was a pause before Zeotora continued singing.

_"Every precious time, let it go, somewhere away  
You will learn, and you'll love, forgive the past  
Go on you know home, is always inside your soul  
Wherever you go, whatever you see  
I'll be the place, and I'll be your home"_

Zeotora stopped singing as the lightning flashed again. Kakuzu was still amazed by her talent, "Hidan..."

_What!_

The way Zeotora said Hidan was strange, but mostly because, Kakuzu had never heard Zeotora use Hidan's real name before. There was a silence and all Kakuzu could hear was breathing, then he heard a slight-

It couldn't be! Kakuzu thought he was imagining things, he knew it wasn't possible, but he had to double check.

Kakuzu pushed open the door. He was overcome by a wave of anger, he clenched his fists and felt a growl build in his throat. He opened the door to his worst nightmare.

Hidan was sat up, Zeotora in front of him. Hidan's arms were around Zeotora's waist and Zeotora wrapped her arms around Hidan's neck. They were joined in a passionate, breathless kiss.

Kakuzu felt a tear dwell at the corner of his eye, his best friend and his first love... kissing, right before his eyes.

*~To be continued~*

**_A/N_**

**_I'm so evil!_**

**_I don't know why I put that there, I just wanted to._**

**_Anyway, have you decided who you want to pick for my poll, if you haven't, PLEASE VOTE NOW!_**

**_Find out what happens next time._**

**_See ya!_**

**_.Luckyxoxox_**


	40. Zeotora, Akatsuki, Memories, Farewell

_**Author's Notes**_

_**WOW! 40 CHAPTERS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!**_

_**A special thanks to everyone who reads and reviews:**_

_**Hiyashi Yume  
Cookie Krisp  
ninja enchantress  
XXXRoCkInXReBeLXXX  
ToshiroHitsugayagirlfriend  
**__**Priestess-of-Jashin  
Axel-chan2314  
Darcy of Akatsuki  
xxyangxx2006 (thanks for reviewing every chapter)  
10 tailed demon cat dei lover  
Lorna Rox  
Mum (still embarrassed lol)  
**__**Sonar  
MoonOfTheNight  
xoannabananaxo (thanks Anna)  
taran schultz  
Shadow Itachi x ShadowUnkown  
Niamh. Rox.101 (Niamh, you spelt my name wrong, I will get you at school)**_

_**Anyway, my book is gonna end soon, I'm not telling you when, but I might write another book aswell, depending on how many reviews I get. So don't forget to review!**_

_**Ladies and Gentlemen, children of all ages, that are allowed to read this, I present to you... chapter 40!**_

**Chapter 40 - Zeotora, Akatsuki, Memories, Farewell...**

Hidan sat at the kitchen table, he held an ice-pack to his swollen jaw.

Zeotora was sat on the bean-bag, hugging her knees and biting her lip.

No one had seen Kakuzu since last night, he had kicked the two of them out and locked the door, only God knows how depressed he was.

Last night, Hidan slept in Tobi's room. He would've stayed in Deidara's room, but then he would ask why Hidan wasn't staying with Kakuzu, and Hidan didn't want to tell Deidara about the whole kissing thing. Tobi didn't even bother asking, he just thought Hidan wanted to stay with him.

Zeotora couldn't stand the silence, she hated every second of it.

Ever since last night, Hidan and Zeotora never spoke a word to each other. But then again, Kakuzu did walk in on them.

Zeotora stood up and went into the kitchen, she sat down beside Hidan. "Sorry." She said solemnly.

"What is there to say sorry about?" Hidan asked, half knowing the answer.

"Well, it was my fault he hit you." Zeotora nor Hidan wanted to use Kakuzu's name, it just made them feel guilty.

"No it wasn't, he never liked me anyway." Hidan's reassuring voice made Zeotora feel a little bit better.

Zeotora smiled lightly and stood up, she went to the door. "Where are you going?" Hidan asked.

"Just going to get some fresh air." With that, Zeotora left.

But Zeotora never went outside. She slowly turned to the familiar corridor, and walked down to the wooden door. Zeotora knocked lightly. She could hear movement on the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" Kakuzu's firm voice said, from behind the closed door.

Zeotora took a deep breath, "It's me. Zeotora." There was a silence, just as she was about to leave Kakuzu said.

"What do you want?" His voice was croaky, as if he had been crying, or maybe shouting.

"I want... to say sorry."

Kakuzu reacted the second Zeotora had finished, "Sorry? Have you got any idea how much damage you've done?" Before Zeotora had a chance to reply, Kakuzu continued, "No, you don't. But it doesn't matter, Hidan is probably a better kisser than me anyway. Why would you want to go out with a freak, with green and red eyes, hair down to his ass and covered, head to toe, in stitches!"

"Kakuzu..."

"Just... just go." Kakuzu's voice cracked as he spoke, this was really eating away at him.

"Kakuzu listen to m-"

"I said get lost! Leave me alone!" Zeotora could hear Kakuzu punch the wall and then collapse onto his bed.

Zeotora sighed as she walked back to the front room. Zeotora went and sat on the couch, she was soon joined by a smiling Deidara. Zeotora took a deep breath, she had gotten so caught up in the whole issue with Kakuzu and Hidan, that she forgot all about falling asleep with Deidara.

What had Zeotora gotten herself into?

Zeotora was a naturally friendly person, she never judged people, she never tried to hurt people, unless it was a mission, but she would still feel guilty. Nothing and no one could ever stop her friendly nature, no matter how hard they tried. Sometimes, Zeotora just forgot. Zeotora sometimes forgot her place, she sometimes forgot that she was a girl while the majority of her friends and comrades were boys.

Zeotora sometimes forgot that they hadn't known each other for that long. She even forgot that her life wasn't necessary. Zeotora knew she was replaceable, she knew she was disposable, and that no one really needed her. She was just a tool, to help take over the world.

Then it clicked.

Zeotora saw it so clearly now, it was a wild ride, but it was meant to end. Zeotora wouldn't stand by and tear the place up anymore.

She walked into the kitchen, the young Kunoichi held back tears as she went over to Pein.

"Uh... Red."

"What is it Zeotora?" Pein asked, not once looking up from his paperwork.

"I... I quit."

Pein's pencil snapped the second Zeotora said quit. He furrowed his eyes as he asked solemnly, "Why would you want to quit?"

"I don't want to be in the Akatsuki anymore."

The Akatsuki leader rose from his seat, he put his hands on Zeotora's shoulders, "Are you sure this is what you?"

Zeotora sniffled and nodded her head.

"Very well then. If that is your choice." Pein didn't want to see his newest recruit leave so soon, Zeotora had made a huge impact on the Akatsuki, no one had ever had such fun. Before Zeotora arrived, everyone clammed up and kept themselves to themselves. But the childish, cheeky presence seemed to make them all feel more comfortable.

"I... I'm gonna go and pack my stuff." Zeotora ran from the kitchen and retreated to her room. She closed the door and leaned against it, Zeotora slowly slid down until she sat on the ground with her knees pulled to her chest.

Zeotora wiped the tears from her eyes and went to pack up all her stuff.

She picked up a photo frame, and smiled to herself. The picture was of all the akatsuki stood together. Pein stood near the front, Konan was kinda daydreaming at him. Zetsu couldn't be more uninterested, he simply stood in the corner. Itachi had his arms folded over his chest, while Kisame put two fingers behind his head. Deidara was glaring at Tobi who was acting stupid, as usual. Zeotora had her hand son her hips, she was smiling her trademark smile, while Hidan rested his arm on her shoulder. Kakuzu stood behind the two, watching wearily. It was one of the few good memories.

Zeotora placed the photo in her bag gently. Then she noticed more pictures on her desk.

The first one was of Kisame, Hidan and Zeotora training together for the first time.

The second was of Konan and Zeotora, sat in the hot-springs, both were splashing water at each other.

The next photo was the moment of the group hug, Zeotora, complaining about her wounds, in the middle, with everyone else wrapping their arms around each other.

Then Zeotora saw some of her favourite photos, they were taken at Deidara's birthday party. On was of Deidara's face when he walked in and got the surprise of his life, the other was of Deidara blowing out the candles on his cake. There was also a picture of Tobi hugging Deidara, who reacted with a disturbed look.

Zeotora giggled to herself, unaware of the fresh tear that rolled down her cheek.

There were a few pictures of Tobi, dressed as a girl. Zeotora had promised to keep it a secret, she intended to.

Zeotora smiled at the picture of Itachi, Kisame and Zeotora on their picnic. There was a hilarious photo of Kisame trying to catch his own butterfly, attempting to do what Zeotora had done, but Kisame was less successful.

There was a sneaky picture aswell, of Konan and Pein's date. Zeotora had taken it while they were daydreaming.

A single photograph fell to the floor, Zeotora looked down. Another idea popped into her head.

* * *

Kakuzu sat on his bed, he kept his door locked at all times, he didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Kakuzu had never felt such heartbreak.

Kakuzu was ready to give up and just block everyone and everything out. He fell onto his chest and buried his head in his pillow, but that didn't stop Kakuzu from noticing the sweet song that came from outside his door.

_"Lying in my bed, I hear the clock tick, and think of you  
Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new  
Flashback, warm nights, almost left behind  
Suitcase of memories, time after  
Sometimes, you picture me, I'm walking to far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear what you've said  
Then you say, go slow, I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds  
_

_If you're lost, you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall, I will catch I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
If you're lost, you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time"_

Kakuzu sat up on his bed, he didn't want to forgive Zeotora, but there was something. Something that made it almost impossible to hate her. Kakuzu was never really found of music, but he couldn't help but listen to Zeotora's beautiful voice.

_"After my picture fades, and darkness turns to grey  
Watching through windows, you're wondering if I'm ok  
Secrets stolen, from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time_

_If you're lost, you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
__Time after time_

Kakuzu walked over to his door, and placed his hand on the handle, he thought hard about if he should open it. He decided he would wait. Zeotora knew Kakuzu was listening, she knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't give in easily though.

_"You said, go slow, I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds_

_If you're lost, you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
If you're lost, you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time"_

Zeotora waited a few moments after she stopped singing. Kakuzu made no signs of coming out of his room. So Zeotora signed and sat on her knees. She slipped the photo under the door. Then said, "Look... I just want to say sorry."

There was silence, so Zeotora walked back to her room, in silence.

Kakuzu picked up the photo and looked at it. The picture was of the day out him, Hidan and Zeotora went on together. In the picture, Zeotora was sat on Kakuzu's shoulders while Hidan had a major fit about being lost. The picture was taken inside the maze. Kakuzu couldn't help but smile.

But his smile vanished as he read the back, written in neat, black letters... 'Goodbye Zuzu'

* * *

Zeotora finished packing, she left a few things out though.

She gathered the things up and went to each of her comrades' rooms.

Once Zeotora had done so, she went to talk with Pein, "Are you sure about this?" Pein asked, just to be sure.

"yes, I'm sure. But... I want to tell Hidan." Pen nodded, then called Hidan to join them.

"What did you want to say?" Hidan looked between the two of them, he didn't which one he was talking to.

"Hidan, I'm leaving."

Hidan's jaw dropped, he then shook his head, "Just for a vacation, right? You can't be going for good... Can you?" The worry in Hidan's voice only made Zeotora feel worse.

"I can't stay, but I will miss you, I will miss everyone. It was fun while it lasted, this might be the last time we ever see each other." Hidan gulped then hugged Zeotora forcefully. They had such a close friendship.

"We had a good run, most fun I've had in a long time." Hidan began getting choked up.

After all the sentimental stuff, Zeotora wiped her eyes and went into the front room. She followed Kisame into the hall and stopped them. She pulled them both into a hug. All that did was confuse them. Zeotora smiled lightly at them before running off to find her other comrades.

Zetsu, Tobi and Konan all received a hug aswell. Then Zeotora went to find Deidara, she came face-to-face with him and pulled him into a warm embrace, before walking slowly to her room, tears dwelling in the corners of her eyes.

The Uchiha and his partner entered their room, they went over to their beds as they noticed to small items. On Itachi's bed was a baseball-cap, it was black and seemed just about Itachi's size, stitched neatly onto the front was an Uchiha symbol.  
The item that sat on Kisame's pillow was a small, plush toy. It was a blue shark with razor sharp teeth and and a tuft of spiky blue hair stitched onto the top.

Under each item was a note, Itachi's said 'Goodbye Sunshine'  
Kisame's said 'Goodbye Butterfly boy'

Itachi and Kisame looked at each other, then ran as fast as they could for the door.

Zetsu stood looking at the small flower that sat on his desk, beside it was a note, written in Zeotora's handwriting saying 'Goodbye Splits'

He pondered in his thoughts for a while before joining onto the wall and disappearing.

Konan walked into her room and sat on her chair, she suddenly noticed a small box with a note on top of it. Konan opened the box, inside was a porcelain sculpture, it was of a rose, Konan admired it then read the note 'Goodbye Princess'

Konan immediately ran through her door and down the hall.

Tobi screamed in delight as he saw the lollipop with a swirled centre, sat in his room. He picked it up and then screamed once more, seeing the note attached to his treat 'Goodbye Baka' Tobi ran and banged on Deidara's door, not soon after Deidara emerged, in his had was a hand-drawn portrait of Deidara, it was drawn perfectly, by Zeotora.

Now Deidara knew why Sasori was into eternal art. On the back of the sketch was the note 'Goodbye Dei dei' Both Shinobi ran to the main living area.

They had all gotten there there too late Zeotora was running full speed into the distance, icy tears fell from her equally icy eyes.

* * *

Kakuzu had emerged from his room just in time to see Deidara hop onto his clay-bird and chase after Zeotora.

"Deidara! Stop right there! That's an order!" Pein fulfilled Zeotora's wishes, she had told him to restrain anyone who came after her. Deidara wouldn't listen.

Zeotora heard rustling behind her, she turned slightly seeing Deidara getting closer by the minute.

"Zeotora! un."

"Go back Dei dei!" Zeotora called back, but before she left Deidara had to get something off of his chest.

"No, not until I say it. un."

"Say what?"

"That..." Deidara gulped before shouting at the top of his lungs.

"I LOVE YOU!"

*~The End~*

_**A/N**_

_**That's right, it's over... THE END**_

_**My book is finally finished and in just over a month. Wow.**_

_**Please review, I might write another book, depends if I get alot of reviews, I suppose there wouldn't be a reason to write another book, if no one lies this one! :(**_

_**Anyway, thanks for reading!**_

_**Goodbye, for the last time in this book, lots of love...**_

_**xoxoxChelly. Go. Luckyxoxox**_


End file.
